Black Swan's Project
by PUuPpyyto
Summary: HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo.. Romansa sang ballerina dengan sang artis... Chapt 10 UPDATE (:
1. Chapter 1

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 1 : The Black Swan**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

**'n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**Author POV**

_Namsan art perfomance school_

Sekolah yang hanya berisi orang-orang terpilih. Jika bukan dia seorang artis, pastilah dia seorang yang kaya atau memiliki kemampuan seni yang diatas rata-rata. Glamor, mewah dan penuh dengan tradisi. Yahh, itulah gambaran utama untuk sekolah ini.. Sekolah yang menjadi idaman setiap orang di korea selatan yang memiliki mimpi untuk menjadi seorang artis..

Sekolah idaman, tapi tidak untuk satu siswa ini..

"Hahhh, kenapa juga sih aku harus bersekolah ? Membosankan sekali.. Bukankah hanya dengan begini saja aku sudah menghasilkan banyak uang kenapa harus repot-repot sekolah sih, noona. Lagian aku masih lelah karena fashion week kemarin.. Jeballl noona, biarkan aku membolos satu hari sajaaa.. yaaa ? yaaa ?" gerutu seorang namja tampan dengan wajah datarnya kepada sang manajer.. Datar, tanpa ekspresi dan yaahh seperti tidak ada _passion_ begitu manajer noona-nya menggambarkan sosok artis kesayangannya itu..

"Aniyooo.. Kau sudah sering membolos karena kepadatan schedule mu Sehunaah... Pokoknya kau haruss sekolahh hari ini." jawab Yurii cuek sambil masih terus berkutat dengan ipadnya.

"Noona menyebalkan" dengus Sehun yang mau tidak mau beranjak keluar dari mobilnya untuk masuk ke gerbang sekolah..

Sehuuuunnnn opppaaa !

Kyyyaaaa... Sehuuuunieee marriiieeed meeeee...

OH SEHUUUUUUNNNNN !

_Berisik. Diam kalian semua _-.-

"Gomawo karena sudah menungguku pagi-pagi diudara sedingin ini.. Kajja kita berangkat sekolah, aku tidak sabar untuk duduk di bangku sekolah lagi (:" kata Sehun dengan eye smilenya.. Yahh, tidak mungkin bukan dia mengutarakan seluruh isi pikirannya yang 100% bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya barusan.. Bisa hancur image nya yang sudah ia dan Yuri noona bangun selama menitik karir ini...

"Sehunnn oppa,,, aku menjadi semangat bersekolah karenaamuu" teriak salah satu fangirl Sehun..

_Ne ne ne, terserah saja.. _batin Sehun dalam hati..

**O.O**

"Eonnieee..." teriak seorang manis imut tetapi memiliki suara melengking 9 oktaf sambil berlari hendak memeluk teman tersayangnya itu..

"Baekkie" jawab Han Byul.. Baekhyun adalah salah satu siswi populer diNamsan art perfomanceschool. Disamping wajahnya yang imut, cantik dan tentu saja embel-embel kekayaan dari keluarganya, Baekhyun memiliki suara seorang dewi. Lembut tetapi membuat orang yang menndengar menjadi bergetar mungkin dikarenakan Baekhyun adalah seorang yang genius dalam mengolah nada-nada tinggi.. Sedangkan, Han Byul adalah bukan siapa-siapa. Dalam artian adalah seberapa berbakat apapun dirimu tapi jika berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja maka kau tidak akan dianggap di Namsan art perfomance school.. Han Byul masuk ke sekolah ini karena bantuan beasiswa. Baekhyun selalu melindungi Han Byul dari cemoohan siswa siswi lainnya dan tidak akan segan untuk merobek mulut siapa pun yang mencemooh Han Byull..

"Ohmaiigoodd... Mereka merusak loker mu lagi.. Haiiissshhh,,, aku robeekkkk-robekk tubuh mereka !" teriak Baekhyun kesetanan karena melihat loker Han Byul yang penuh coretan dan sampah..

"Pasti ini ulahnya lagiiii" batin Baekhyun..

"Aniyooo.. Jangan begitu Baekkie, itu akan membuatmu masuk ruangan konseling lagi karena ketahuan bertengkar.. Baekhyun hanya mengehela nafas sambil berpikir kenapa temannya itu bisa sangat penyabar...

"Baiklah.. Ohiya, eonnie hari ini adalah audisi untuk klub balerina kan ? Fighting.. Semogaaa kau berhasil dan bisa bergabung dengan klub balerinaa... Kyyyyaaa" teriak Baekhyun semangat..

"Aku tidak banyak berharap, kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana perfectionist nya Si Black Swan itu.. Tapii,, yahh aku akan berusaha sebaiknya.. Gomawoo" kata Han Byul..

"Ahhh The black swan.. The ice princess.. The Goddes.. Terlalu banyak julukan untuk yeoja sombong dari China itu -.- Menurutku dia tidak sebagus itu eonnie" kata Baekhyun sinis.. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Baekhyun dan The Black Swan adalah musuh bebuyutan. Setiap mereka bertemu akan selalu terjadi keributan yang menyebabkan kehebohan masal. Sepertinya hanya Baekhyun saja yang bisa membuat The Black Swan naik darah dan akhirnya meladeni mulut cerewet Baekhyun. Padahal biasanya The Black Swan itu hanya berbicara 1 atau 2 kata saja untuk per jam nya -.-

"Mwo ? Tidak sebagus itu ? Apa kau lupa bahwa dia adalah ballerina nasional yang terkenal dengan tarian black swan nya itu ? Apa kau lupa berapa trofi yang bertenggerkan namanya yang dipajang di auditorium ? Apa kau lupa seberapa tinggi bayarannya untuk satu kali perfomance ? Dia lebih dari kata-kata bagus baekhyun.. Dia adalah sempurna" kata Han Byul dengan muka berbinar-binar menceritakan "The Black Swan" idolanya yang membuatnya bertahan untuk tetap bersekolah di sekolah neraaka ini meskipun ia harus melewatinya dengan penuh bullying..

"Yahh memang sih.. Kalau saja yeoja itu tidak terlalu menyebalkan, ishhh" kata Baekhyun..

_Dan juga andai saja dia bukan yeoja yang dicintai oleh "Nya".. Pasti aku tidak akan membencinya seperti ini_ batin Baekhyun..

"Sudah lahh aku harus ke ruang latihan lagi sebelum audisi dimulai.. Doakan aku nne !" kata Han Byul sambil memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya..

"Ne.. Good luck eonni !" kata baekhyun...

**O.O**

Seorang yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam keabuan panjang lurus yang dibiarkan tergerai indah begitu saja sedang melakukan pemanasan kecil sebelum ia mulai melakukan _pirouette_ nya yang terkenal..

"Hannaa dull sett.. happ happpp" kata yeoja itu sambil melakukan _plie_ dengan sempurna.. Yeoja itu masih fokus dalam pemanasannya. Sedangkan di pojok ruangan latihan balet tersebut duduk seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi yang matanya masih dengan setia mengikuti setiap gerakan indah yang disajikan oleh ballerina nomer 1 itu.. Sang ballerina berulang kali menampilkan _plie_ sempurnanya dan sesekali melakukan fouettes. _Fouettes_ adalah gerakan suatu gerakan yang dilakukan seorang ballerina dengan posisi berdiri satu kaki rata di atas lantai dan ditekukann. Kaki keduanya kemudian dilemparkan ke samping hingga membuat suatu putaran indah. Semakin banyak putaran yang dilakukan oleh seorang ballerina akan semakin menujukan skillnya dan putaran terbanyak masih dipegang oleh yeoja cantik itu, yaitu 30 putaran..

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yakk park chanyeoll.. Aku berbicara padamu daritadi tapi kau malah melihatku dengan tatapan kosong begitu.. Kau mengacuhkanku eohh" gerutu ballerina yang diberi julukan The Black Swan itu..

"Hhha ? Barusan kau ngomong, Lu ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum idiotnya..

"Kyaaa Park Chanyeoolll mati kauuu !" teriak ballerina berdarah China yang bernama Xi Luhan itu dan bergegas untuk mengejar teman dari kecilnya itu.. Chanyeol yang melihat Luhan murka pun langsung bergegas untuk berlari menghindar dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di ruangan balet itu...

"Hosshhh hoshhh... Ingatkan lagi jika aku lupa.. Jangan pernah remehkan pukulan dan kecepatan lari dari seorang ballerina karena mereka sangat menakutkan hosshh hosshh" kata Chanyeol sambil terengah-engah karena habis dikejar Luhan...

"Salahmuu karena mengacuhkanku bwee :p Lagian apa sih yang kau lamunkan ?" kata Luhan cuek dan tidak terlihat capek sama sekali beda dengan Chanyeol yang sudah setengah sekarat karena habis dikejar Luhan..

_"Aku sedang memikirkan perasaanku yang semakin hari semakin besar terhadapmu Lu"_ batin Chanyeol.

"Aniyoo.. memang tadi kau bicara apa sih ?" tanya Chanyeol berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.. Bagaimanapun juga perasaanya terhadap Luhan akan ia simpan terus sampai dia tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya..

"Nanti sore aku akan bertemu dengan anak kenalan appa.. Sepertinya aku akan dijadikan tumbal bisnis-nya.. Menyebalkan bukan, tapi ... bukankah kita semua begitu.. Hidup untuk menjadi boneka, hidup untuk menjadi boneka kebanggaan dari orang tua kita. Ternyata hidup dengan kasta sosial yang tinggi tidak terlalu mengasyikan yaa" kata Luhan dengan muka tertunduk..

Perjodohan ? Yahhh, inilah yang Chanyeol takutkan. Luhan akan dijodohkan untuk kepentingan bisnis.. Chanyeol sedih karena melihat Luhan sedih dan yang paling menyedihkan lagi adalah ia sedih jika harus melihat Luhan bersama dengan pria lain..

"Luu kemarilah" kata Chanyeol sambil merengkuh tubuh rapuh Luhan dan memeluknya berharap dengan pelukannya itu kesedihan Luhan akan berkurang.. Rapuh dan tidak bertenaga itulah sosok asli Luhan. Tidak ada yang mengetahui itu selain Chanyeol. Luhan yang dilihat oleh orang lain adalah Luhan sang Black Swan, Luhan sang ballerina sempurna, Luhan yang sombong, Luhan yang cantik dan Luhan yang dingin. Tapi Luhan-nya lebih dari itu.. Yaa.. sangat sangat lebih dari itu.

_Luhan-ku lebih dari sempurna ..._

Setelah hampir setengah jam Luhan menenangkan diri dalam pelukan Chanyeol akhirnya Luhan bangkit lagi.. "Ahhh gomawoo karena sudah menenangkanku Channie.. AAA, otttoke aku bisa telat datang ke audisi club ballet.. Ottoke ?! Aku pergi duluan yaa Channie..." kata Luhan tergesa-gesa karena takut datang telat ke audisi klub balet..

Luhan berlari secepat mungkin ke gedung B tempat dilaksanakannya audisi dan BUUUKKK...

"Ouchhh..." ringis Luhan karena terpelanting ke lantai...

"Ahh mianhae.. Ehhh,, kau ?" teriak namja yang menabrak Luhan itu..

"Yakkk ! Matamu ditaruh dimana Oh Sehun pabbo ! Kau mau mencelekaiku yya ?!" teriak Luhan geram..

"Untuk apa aku mencelakaimu.. Kau tahu ?! karena bertabrakan denganmu sekarang seragamku jadi kotor,, ishhh !" kata Sehun...

Dann pertengkeran hebohhh ala tom n jerry versi HunHan pun berlangsung sampai bermenitt-menit.. "AAAA ottokee.. Ini semua karena kau rubah setan, aku jadi telat beneran datang ke audisi ini,,, Ishhh menyebalkan" kata Luhan..

"Memang apa salahku ?" tanya Sehun polos -.- Luhan yang melihat itu hanya ingin menjejalkan sepatu baletnya ke muka Sehun...

_Rubaahhh setan -.-_

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang dilakukan artis terkenal seperti Oh Sehun adisini ? Bukankah ini gedung departemen ballerina ? Atau jangan-jangan kau kesini mau diam-diam mencoba memakai rok tutu kami ? hahhahaha"

"Aniyooo pabbo.. Aku kesini untuk menyemangati orang spesial di hatiku.. Sudah sana minggir kau menutupi jalanku" kata Sehun dan berjalan melewati Luhan.

"Orang spesial ? Siapa orang spesial bagi Oh Sehun ?" kata Luhan sendiri.

"Anyee.. anyeonghasseo sunbae" sapa seorang siswi dibelakang Luhan sambil tergagap karena segan melihat Luhan.. Luhan reflek menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat siswi itu..

Ahh iya, benar saja Han Byul kan salah satu peserta audisi dan pantas saja Oh Sehun ada disini.. Ckk, sebersit perasaan tidak suka menggerogoti Luhan...

"Ne" kata Luhan singkat dan berjalan masuk ke ruang audisi..

Sudah satu jam audisi ini berlangsung dan Luhan sangat sangat dibuat bosan. Mereka semua bagus yaa bagus.. Tapi bagus saja tidak cuku untuk menjadi seorang ballerina.. Selain bagus mereka harus bisa menghipnotis penonton oleh tarian mereka.. Entah itu plie yang sempurna saat ia pemanasan, rise yang tinggi, Pas de Bourree yang anggun atau apa saja lahh..

Peserta audisi No. 16 Park Han Byul..

Luhan langsung memperbaiki posisi duduknya dari yang asal-asal menjadi _anticipated_ saat nama Han Byul dipanggil.. Bagaimana pun juga ada sebersit rasa cemburu mengingat bahwa Sehun jauh-jauh ke gedung B hanya untuk menyemangati Han Byul..

Han Byul sekarang berdiri di tengah-tengah dan memulai tariannya dengan sangat anggun.. Luhan terkesima dengan kegemulaian dan ketepatan tiap gerakan Han Byul.. Serasa ia memang dilahirkan untuk berada dalam panggung Ballet..

_Lebih dari bagus ..._

_"Lebih dari bagus ..._" seharusnya komentar itulah yang diucapkan oleh Luhan

"Bagus" tapi itulah komentar yang diberikan Luhan pada akhirnya dan memberikan raut kekecewaan pada wajah Han Byul.. Yahh, Han Byul tahu betul apa arti bagus yang terlontar dari Xi Luhan. Bagus bagi Luhan adalah biasa, tidak istimewa, pasaran dan masih banyak kekurangan...

Luhan sendiri masih terlihat terkejut akan komentar yang diberikannya.. Heyy, apa iya karena dia adalah yeoja yang disukai Oh Sehun maka Luhan jadi bersikap tidak profesional seperti ini terhadapnya..

"Arghhhh, gara-gara rubah setann itu" gerutu Luhan dalam hati...

**O.O**

**O_O**

**O_O**

**O_O**

"Anio eomma aku tidak ada schedule sepulang sekolah" kata Sehun di telepon.

"..."

"Apakah aku harus datang ? Pasti sangat membosankan.. Bolehkah aku tidak ikut ?" kata Sehun

"..."

"Hahh.. arraseoo arraseoo. Nanti aku datang" kata Sehun..

"Menyebalkan" dengus Sehun sambil melempar iphone nya ke meja..

"Whats upp? tanya Jongin teman baik Sehun..

"Eomma memintaku untuk datang ke Hotel nanti malam. Ada pertemuan dengan keluarga rekan bisnis appa" kata Sehun datar..

"Woow.. kau tahu itu bukan pertemuan biasa ehhe" kata Jongin.. Yahhh, Sehun tahuu itu bukan acara ramah tamah atau makan malam biasa.. Sehun sangat tahu bahwa itu adalah acara perjodohan atau bisa dikatakan perjodohan bisnis...

"Anyway, bagaimana kabar Han Byul ? Dia hari ini mengikuti audisi klub ballet kan ?" tanya Jongin.

"Iyaa.. Tadi sebelum dia audisi aku datang menemuinya." kata Sehun.

"Lalu ?" jawab Jongin.

"Dia masih kaku.. Sepertinya memang benar bahwa sepasang kekasih yang sudah putus tidak akan bisa menjadi teman" kata Sehun datar walaupun sekarang hatinya sedang penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Aku rasa ini sudah waktunya kau move on" kata Jongin menasehati.. Jongin tahu betul bahwa teman baiknya ini tidak mudah jatuh cinta dan cinta pertamanya jatuh pada seorang yeoja biasa-biasa saja, bukan dari kalangan yang status sosialnya sejajar dengan Sehun. Tentu saja itu bukan alur percintaan yang mulus mengingat keluarga Oh sangat mengidam - idamkan memiliki menantu ideal atau minimal yang sejajar dengan status sosial mereka..

"Sudahlah. Aku harus pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke acara sialan itu. See u, gosong" kata Sehun.

"Yakkk siapa yang kau katai gosongg ?! Sehunn kembaliii !" teriak Jongin...

...

Sehun berjalan memasuki lobby hotel dan menuju private room tempat diadakannya jamuan makan malam itu.. Pria itu memang sengaja datang telat ke acara makan malam tersebut karena ia berpikir "Bukankah tidak ada satu mertua pun yang mau memiliki calon menantu dengan kebiasaan jam karet.." ..

"Hehehe, semoga mereka tidak menyukaiku" kataku Sehun sendiri.

Para pelayan yang melihat kedatangan tuan muda Oh pun dengan sigap membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.. Dalam ruangan itu sudah duduk ayah, ibunya, Arra eonni (kakak Sehun) dan keluarga calon mertuanya.. Matanya menyelediki satu persatu wajah di ruangan itu untuk mencari tahu wajah yeoja yang akan dijadikan calon istrinya... Seketika itu juga mata sehun membelalak kaget begitu juga dengan sang yeojaa ...

"KAUUUUU SILUMAN RUSSAAAA?!/KAU SILUMANNN RUBAHHH ?!" teriak mereka bersamaan yang membuat kedua belah pihak keluarga mendengar teriakan anak-anak mereka. Xi Luhan adalah musuh bebuyutan Sehun dan Xi Luhan adalah yeoja terakhir yang Sehun harapkan untuk menjadi istrinya -.-

**O.O**

"Kenapa jadi begini ? Ottokeeeeeeeeeeeee" dengus Luhan.. Luhan dan Sehun pamit pulang duluan dari acara makan malam itu. Kedua orang tua mereka langsung saja menyetujui hal itu karena mereka menganggap bahwa kedua sejoli itu senang dengan perjodohan ini... Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiskusi di rooftop hotel tersebut.

"Berisik.. Seharusnya aku yang kebingungan karena harus dipaksa menikah denganmu" gerutu Sehun.

"Mwo ?" kata Luhan kaget..

"Kau bukan tipe ku dan tidak akan pernah menjadi tipeku" kata Sehun datar..

"Cih" dengus Luhan.. Apa baru saja Sehun mengibarkan bendera perang padanya ? .. Luhan menurunkan jaket berbulunya dan memampangkan lengan mulusnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh rambut lurus hitam keabuannya yang selembut sutra itu.. Sehun yang melihat Luhan menurunkan jaketnya dengan perlahan itu hanya melongo. Jakun sehun mulai naik turun dan desiran gairah mulai merambati tubuhnya saat ia melihat Luhan dengan dress sexy berwarna maroon –nya. Sehun berpikir bahwa dress itu sangat sangat sexy tapi entah mengapa jika ditubuh Luhan dress super sexy tidak terlihat murahan, melainkan terlihat anggun tapi menggoda..

"Ingat sehun dia bukan yeoja tuleenn.. Dia adalah siluman rusaa penghisap darah" gerutu Sehun memantapkan imannya..

"Tuan muda Oh" kata Luhan seduktif dan berjalan mendekat kearah Sehun.. Kedua tanggannya ia kalungkan dengan manja di leher Sehun..

"Apa kau berpikir aku tidak mampu untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku ? Well, aku terima tantanganmu Sehunnie" kata Luhan sambil terus merapatkan tubuhnya ke badan Sehun.. Sehun yang merasakan kedua payudara sintal Luhan menempel pada dadanya hanya bisa menelan paksa salivanya untuk meredam keinginannya menerkam Luhan saat ini juga... Luhan terus menempelkan badannya ke badan Sehun dan mereka sama-sama tidak menyadarinya bahwa mereka berdua sangat nyaman dengan posisi itu..

"Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku sehunnie" kata Luhan dengan gaya sexy yang dipaksakan..

"Aku hargai kerja kerasmu Xi Luhan. Tapi aku bukan namja yang mudah digoda" kata Sehun dengan poker foce andalannya...

Luhan semakin memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun, setelah bibir mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 3 cm.. Sehun berpikir bahwa Luhan akan menciumnya tapi luhan hanya bergumam dengan suara mendesah "Will see it soon babee" dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih dengan posisi tercengangnya...

_"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan yeoja itu dan beralih padaku Sehunnie... Get ready for Black Swan's project"_

_"Aku tidak akan tergoda olehmu, Black Swan"_

Tebeceeee (:

Haiii haiii readerrr.. Ini ff keduaa authorr dan mian kalo misal ff ini masih jauh dari kata bagusss... Okayyyy no cinconggss .. Sperti biasa kritik n saran ditunggu bangeetttt :)

Mind to review ? (:

appreciate all the comments (: n big big thankssss...


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 2 : The unspoken feeling**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

**'n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**Author POV**

Luhan sedang duduk dikursi favorite nya saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk membolos dari kelas bahasa perancis dan lebih memilih untuk duduk sendirian di taman belakang.. Pikirannya berkelana ke kejadian seminggu lalu saat ayahnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya dengan Oh Sehun..

Sebenarnya itu bukan ide yang buruk atau bisa dikatakan Luhan sangat bersyukur bahwa yang ditunangkan dengannya adalah Sehun atau _love of her life_.. Yaa.. luhan sudah menyukai Sehun dari mereka kecil tapi sayang bagi Luhan, perasaannya itu tidak pernah terbalaskan. Dulu hubungan Sehun dan Luhan tidaklah seperti sekarang ini, dimana setiap saat mereka bertemu kata-kata yang terlontar hanya makian dan ejekan saja..

Luhan dan Sehun yang dulu adalah perumpamaan nyata dari _Lock and Key_.. Luhan ada untuk Sehun dan Sehun ada untuk Luhan..

**_Flashback on_**

_"Sehunnie... Sehunniee ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.." kata Luhan.._

_"Aku juga ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan Lu ! dan kau pasti akan senang mendengar ini" jawab Sehun dengan muka yang berbinar-binar._

_"Eoh ? Kalau begitu sehunnie saja yang duluan bicara" jawab Luhan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Luhan sangat senang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, ia pikir bahwa hanya bahu Sehun yang terasa pas.._

_"Aku tadi menyatakan perasaanku terhadap Han Byul anak kelas B dan kau tahu dia menerimaku Lu! Aku senang sekaliii !" kata Sehun. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun itu sontak menegakkan kepalanya dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan raut kekecawaannya.._

_"Benarkah ? Chu.. chukkae sehunah.. Aku senang mendengarnya" jawab Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.._

_"Gomawo.. Aku tahu kau pasti akan senang bila mendengar aku bahagia.. Lalu apa yang tadi mau kau katakan padaku Lu ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus halus rambut Luhan.._

_"aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun" batin Luhan.._

_"Anioo.. Aku lupaa..." kata Luhan._

_"Mwo ? Kau pikun -.-" jawab Sehun._

_"Hhehe" tawa luhan dengan sangat dipaksakan.._

_"Luu.. Percayalah walaupun aku sekarang sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, itu tidak akan membuat hubungan kita berubah.. Kau akan tetap menjadi teman nomor satu ku.. Aku akan selalu menemani mu" kata Sehun sambil mengelus pipi lembut Luhan.. _

_"Tentu saja" kata Luhan menyetujui walaupun dalam hatinya ia tahu persis bahwa setelah ini hubungan mereka akan jauh berbeda. Benar saja setelah Sehun resmi menjadi kekasih Han Byul, hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Sehun yang terus bersama Han Byul dan mulai sibuk dengan karirnya. Luhan yang mulai sibuk dengan latihan dan kompetensi ballet pun akhirnya menjadi jarang bertemu atau bahkan bertegur sapa.. Hingga saat mereka bertemu lagi, keduanya tak lagi sama. Hanya ada suasana dingin diantara mereka dan pertengkaran karena satu sama lain menganggap bahwa mereka saling melupakan dan tidak ada saat mereka membutuhkan.._

_Luhan yang hanya bisa memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh sambil bergumam "Saranghae"_

Flasback off

Air mata Luhan pun sudah tidak bisa ditahannya lagi saat yeoja itu mengenang betapa manis ia dan Sehun dahulu.. Suara tangisan yang memilukan pun mulai terdengar di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi itu.. Tidak terlalu sepi sebenarnya karena ada seorang namja berperawakan tinggi sedang menatap pilu sosok gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu menangis. Tangisan Luhan seakan merobek seluruh tubuh Chanyeol, namja itu tahu pasti alasan Luhan menangis karena sebelumnya ia sudah mendengar cerita tentang perjodohan Luhan dan Sehun. Chanyeol juga tahu pasti bagaimana bahagianya Luhan saat ia dijodohkan dengan cinta pertamanya dan juga Chanyeol tahu pasti bagaimana sedihnya Luhan saat Sehun dengan jelas menolak perjodohan itu karena masih mengharapkan Han Byul kembali ke sisinya.

_Lu, saranghaee..._

...

"aaa sialan.. Buku sialan itu kenapa harus ketinggalan sih..." gerutu Jongin yang hendak mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal.. Saat perjalanan menuju kelasnya Jongin tidak sengaja menangkap pemandangan menyedihkan itu..

Jongin melihat Xi Luhan the black swan yang sedang menangis pilu, dibelakangnya berdiri Chanyeol yang memandangi punggung Luhan dengan tatapan pilu karena melihat yeoja yang sangat dicintainya menangis dan sang diva Baekhyun yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Jongin tahu benar yang sedang dilihat Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol...

"Kenapa cinta mereka sangat menyakitkan ya ? Bukannya seharusnya cinta itu menjadi sesuatu yang indah ?" gumam Jongin sendiri melihat pemandangan itu.. Seperti drama di TV, tapi jika itu suatu drama TV maka ia yakin akan ada titik temunya. Tapi bagaimana jika itu di kehidupan nyata ? Apa akan ada titik temu nya juga ?

Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Sehun menyukai Han Byul.

Chanyeol menyukai Luhan.

Baekhyun menyukai Luhan.

Ahhh itu sangat membingungkan gerutu Jongin dalam hati.. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang Jongin adalah saksi hidup cinta segi tiga yang sangat memilukan dari teman-teman kesayangannya itu...

**O.O**

**O_O**

**O_O**

**O_O**

**O_O**

"Sehuniieeee..." kata Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Luhan melupakan segala sakit hatinya dan memutuskan untuk memulai seluruh strategi yang ia rencanakan untuk membuat Sehun jatuh cinta padanya... Sehun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya karena kelelahan sehabis latihan dance memandang yeoja itu dengan tatapan ngeri dan berpikir apa motif si siluman rusa ini menemuinya.. Luhan berjalan mendekati Sehun dan mengelap keringat di wajah Sehun dengan handuk hangat yang ia bawakan...

"Sehuniee kau berkeringat cepat keringkan nanti kau gatal-gatal" kata Luhan.

_"Sehuniee cepat keringkan keringatmu nanti kau gatal-gatal"_ kata-kata itu menyeruak kembali ke dalam memori Sehun mengingat bahwa dulu Luhan sering mengatakan hal itu saat ia habis ekstrakulikuler basket dulu.. Sehun tercengang bahwa ternyata Luhan masih hafal betul kebiasaannya..

"Yakkk kenapa diam saja, eoh ? Apa kau mau tunanganmu yang manis ini yang mengeringkan semua keringat ditubuh mu" kata Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya...

"Mwooo ? Xi luhan kau barusan bilang apa ? Siapa tunangan Sehun ?" tanya Minwoo teman satu club dance Sehun yang terkejut mendengar kata-kata Luhan barusan..

"Benar Minwoo ssi.. Aku adalah tunn... hmmppdrbfcjrmdcjamjkk" jawab Luhan dan terpotong karena sekarang Sehun sedang membekap tubuhnya dan menyeret Luhan ke ruang loker.. Sehun menahan tubuh Luhan cukup keras ke loker terdekat hingga Luhan sedikit meringis karena terbentur loker. Sehun menahan dan memojokan tubuh luhan di loker sambil mengkungkung tubuh mungil Luhan..

"Hmmpphhhhh" ...

"Yakk Oh Sehun ! Kau mau membunuhku karena kehabisan nafas eoh ?! Pabbo !" kesal Luhan.

"Dan kau apa mau membunuhku karena mengumumkan perjodohan kita ? Pabboo !" serang balik Sehun..

"Mwoo ? Tskk, cepat atau lamban kedua perusahaan itu akan segera mengumumkan perjodohan kita selagi pengumuman merger saham, Sehunniee ku sayang.. Jadi tidak masalah bukan jika aku mengumumkannya lebih dulu :p" jawab Luhan polos...

"Isshhh tapi tidak sekarang" kata Sehun frustasi..

"Sehuniiee" kata Luhan manja tidak memperdulikan desahan frustasi Sehun... Luhan memeluk leher Sehun manja dan menarik leher mendekat... Sehun terbelalak terkejut karena perlakuan tiba-tiba Luhan, sekarang bibir Sehun dan Luhan sudah bertemu.. Luhan mulai melumat bibir Sehun secara perlahan, yeoja itu hanya mengikuti insting alamiah nya tentang berciuman karena ia sendiri belum pernah berciuman..

Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.. Terasa tersihir oleh bibir manis dan menggoda milik Luhan, Sehun mulai menggerakan mulutnya untuk melumat bibir Luhan.. Sehun mengambil alih ciuman panas mereka, tanggannya menarik pinggul Luhan semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya membuat Luhan merinding karena berada terlalu dekat dengan tubuh panas Sehun.. Luhan membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Sehun menjelajah lebih jauh kedalam goa hangat miliknya. Sedangkan tangannya digunakan untuk menekan kepala Sehun agar menciumnya lebih dalam lagi...

"Euhhmmm, sehunnie" desah Luhan karena merasa kekurangan nafas akibat ciuman mereka yang terlalu lama dan terlalu menggebu. Sehun sendiri salah menangkap maksud dari desahan Luhan barusan, namja berkulit putih itu malah semakin gencar untuk meraup bibir Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lembut dan terasa pas di bibirnya. Dari dulu Sehun selalu penasaran bagaimana rasanya bila ia berciuman dengan Luhan. Tapi sayang, fantasinya itu selalu ia kubur sejauh mungkin karena takut akan merusak persahabatan mereka.

"Cadell.. Kau lihat jas seraga...mm ku..uu ? -.-" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan loker dan menganga heboh melihat aksi panas yang disuguhkan oleh Sehun dan Luhan.. Mendengar ada seseorang yang melihat ciuman mereka, Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi nya. Bukan rona lagi karena seluruh wajah Luhan sekarang adalah merah..

"Ehh.. Ani.. Akuu.. akuu tidaak lihat. Yaa tidak lihat" kata Sehun bingung..

"Ahh aku cari lagi di luar saja. Bye !" kata Jongin sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan kedua tunangan tersebut. Saat sehun akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan Luhan, suara pintu yang terbuka kembali terdengar "Mian mengganggu ! Lanjutkan lagi saja ehhe" kata Jongin dengan smirk jahilnya dan kembali berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Jongin tidak sengaja tersenyum..

_Senyuman itu.._ Sehun yang masih terpesona karena bisa melihat lagi senyuman Luhan dengan jarak sedekat ini malah merutuki tubuhnya yang hari ini merespon anehh setiap Luhan ada disekitarnya..

"Ehhhm.. Sehuniie" kata Luhan memecah keheningan..

"Panggil aku sehun" kata Sehun dengan wajah poker face-nya..

"Aniyoo.. Aku lah yang membuatkan panggilan "Sehunnie" jadi aku bebas untuk menggunakannya kapan saja, bwee.. Ohiya, cepat keringkan keringatmu sebelum tubuhmu gatal-gatal" kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan handuk. Sehun hanya menghela nafas dan mengambil handuk itu lalu mulai mengelap keringatnya...

"Apa han byul sudah mengetahui tentang pertunangan kita ?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Belum. Dia tidak perlu tahu karena ini masih belum resmi" jawab Sehun datar.

"Oh" kata Luhan.

"Jika tidak ada apa-apa lagi, aku pergi dulu" kata Luhan dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan.. Luhan hanya meringis dan bersandar di loker, meringis memikirkan hatinya yang mungkin sudah tidak berbentuk lagi karena telah berkali-kali dihancurkan oleh Oh Sehun..

**O.O**

"Eonni.. bagaimana kabar audisi mu kemarin ? Aku duga pasti kau berhasil" kata Baekhyun pada Han Byul yang sedang memakan jatah makan siangnya di kantin. Han Byul hanya menghela nafasnya mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan..

"Wae ?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu bagus karena the black swan hanya mengomentariku "Bagus" itu saja dan hasil audisi baru akan diumumkan senin minggu depan Baekki.. Aku benar-benar tidak berani berharap -.-" kata Han Byul tidak bertenaga.. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa berdecak sebal pada si black swan.. Pikiran baekhyun menerawang ke kejadian pagi tadi dimana ia melihat Luhan menangis dan Chanyeol yang memandang sedih dibelakangnya...

Channie ku sedih melihat dia menangis. Thats suck. batin Baekhyun..

"Sudahlah eonnie.. Xi Luhan itu juga tidak sebagus itu kok ! Dia itu hanya yeoja sombong dan sok terkenal saja.. Badannya pendek, dada rata dan mata aneh yang mirip seekor rusa..." celoteh Baekhyun.

"Dada rata ? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dada mu juga rata Byun baekhyun ?" kata seseorang dibelakang Baekhyun. Kedua yeoja itu langsung tersedak mendengar bahwa orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ada tepat dibelakang mereka.. Baekhyun yang memang suka membuat Luhan kesal, dengan santai menjawab "Ani.. kau yang lebih rata :P" kata Baekhyun.

"Kau pasti sangat menyukaiku karena memperhatikan dada ku sampai sebegitunya . Benar kan Byun ?" kata Luhan datar.

"Mwoo ?! Michiesso ! Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu ! Melihatmu saja aku pingin muntah weekkkkk" balas Baekhyun.. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya saling menatap dan menyalurkan aura permusuhannn diantara mereka.. Han Byul berani bersumpah bahwa ia sekilas melihat aliran listrik di mata kedua yeoja cantik itu.. Mereka pasti adalah musuh bebuyutan di 3 generasi kehidupan simpul Han Byul dalam hati.

"Luhan.. cepat habiskan makananmu" kata seorang namja yang menarik lengan Luhan agar segera duduk di mejanya..

"Baekhyun ssi maaf mengganggu acara makan siangmu" kata Chanyeol.

"Yak ! Park Chanyeol ! Kenapa kau harus meminta maaf padanya ! Dia menjelek-jelekanku kau tahu ! Yeoja _eye liner holic_ itu menyebut dada ku rata, padahal dada nya jauhhh jauhhh jauhhh lebih rata dariku !" kata Luhan kesal pada Chanyeol..

"Kau yang jauhh jauhhh jauhhh jauhhh lebih rata Xi Luhan"

"Kauu"

"Kau"

"Kau.. kau.. kauuuu.. kauuu"

"Kauuu... Kau.. kau.. kauuuu.. kauuu Kau.. kau.. kauuuu.. kauuu Kau.. kau.. kauuuu.. kauuu"

"Kalian berdua sama ratanya dan cepat kembali ke meja masing-masing" kata Chanyeol menengahi perdebatan dada rata itu -.-..

"Ugghhh Xi Luhan sialan.. Sekarang Chanyeol hanya akan melihatku sebagai yeoja dada rata.. Arghjjdkekshxccjjjjhh -_-" desah Baekhyun frustasi.

"Baekkie sudahlah.. Memang kenapa sih kau membenci Luhan sebegitunya ?" kata Han Byul..

"Aku punya 1001 alasan untuk membenci Xi Luhan eonnie" kata Baekhyun sambil mengunyah roti nya dengan esmosiii.

"Biar kutebak. 1001 alasan itu adalah Park Chanyeol semua" kata Han Byul yang sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak..

...

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang tersedak menurutnya itu sangat lucu..

"Byun baekhyun itu lucu sekali" kata Chanyeol

"Lucu sampai membuatku selalu ingin mengolesinya dengan saus super pedas ini. Tskkk" kata Luhan emosi..

"Kau ini.. Cepat habiskan makananmu" kata Chanyeol yang membersihkan nasi yang tercecer di ujung mulut Luhan dengan halus..

"Kyeopta" kata Chanyeol gemas dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Luhan.

...

"Sudah kubilang apa yang kau lihat barusan tidak seperti yang ada di otak mesum mu itu Kim Jongin" kata Sehun setengah kesal pada Jongin yang dari tadi merecokinya.

"Semesum-mesumnya otakku. Tapi aku tidak pernah loh tertangkap basah sedang berciuman panas di ruang loker hahahhaha" kata Jongin jahil..

"Terserahh" kata Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan membuka lokernya untuk mengambil buku pelajaran matematikanya. Saat membuka loker nya, namja itu terkejut karena mendapati segelas bubble tea berwarna cokelat dan notes berwarna biru..

_Sehunnie.. _

_Segelas choco bubble tea untuk semangat hari ini ! _

_Fighting :_

Sehun tahu bubble tea itu dari siapa karena hanya Luhan saja yang tahu bahwa Sehun yang superr cool itu menyukai minuman-minuman yang lebih cocok diminum oleh anak-anak.

"Wow.. kau mendapat minuman dari fans-fans mu lagi ? Ahh sepertinya segar, buatku saja ya ?" kata Jongin hendak mengambil bubble tea itu.

"Tidak boleh ! Jangan yang ini.. yang ini spesial" kata Sehun sambil menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu.

...

Luhan sedang melakukan fouttes nya di ruangan latihan sepulang sekolah.. Yeoja itu sedang berlatih untuk pertunjukannya minggu depan. Drama musikal dengan latar belakang ballet judulnya The Swan Princess versi korea jaman dulu.. Ceritanya sangat baru bagi Luhan dan ia dipercaya untuk menjadi sang putri bangau versi Joseon.. Siapa lagi yang bisa memerankan itu bila bukan Luhan pikir sutradara acara itu.. Selagi melakukan fouttes nya dan sesekali piroutte, Luhan mengingat kembali alur cerita dalam dramanya itu. Seorang bangau yang jatuh cinta pada sang raja, tapi bagaimanapun juga bagaiman bisa seekor bangau bisa bersatu dengan seorang raja yang tengah berkuasa di Joseon itu.. Ternyata dimana-mana cinta itu memang menyakitkan... Kisah cinta ayah ibu nya yang berakhir tragis dan kisahnnya dengan Sehun..

Drrttt.. drtttt... Suara handphone Luhan yang bergetar membuat sang ballerina menghentikan tariannya dan berjalan untuk mengangkat telepon itu..

"Yobboseyo" jawab Luhan..

"..."

"Ahhhh tunanganku yang menelpon ! Ada apa ? Apa kau merindukankuu Sehunnie" kata Luhan dan dengan cepat menjauhkan handphone miliknya karena suara Sehun yang sedang mengomel bisa memecahkan gendang suaranya :P

"..."

"Hmm, pertemuan keluarga ? Baiklah.." kata Luhan dan belum sempat ia berbicara lagi tapi namja diseberang sana sudah memutuskan teleponnya..

"Isshh menyebalkan sekali" kata Luhan sambil bergaya seperti hendak meninju handphonenya..

Keluarga Xi dan Oh hari ini melakukan pertemuan keluarga lagi untuk membahas lebih lanjut mengenai perjodohan mereka.. Sepertinya kali ini ayahnya serius untuk menjodohkannya dengan Sehun dan itu artinya tidak ada jalan keluar bagi mereka lagi ...

Luhan sih bahagia jika harus menikah dengan Sehun, tapi apa Sehun juga akan bahagia ?

_Kebahagiaan Sehun itu nomor satu bagiku ..._

...

**19:00 KST, lobby hotel**

"Heyyy,, berjalan lah pelan sedikit.. Kita terlihat seperti musuh bebuyutan jika begini.." kata Luhan sambil berlari kecil mengejar Sehun..

"Memang kan" kata Sehun datar. Luhan yang berhasil mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sehun mengamit lengan Sehun paksa dan bergelayut di lengan Sehun...

"Ahhh, kalian serasi sekali... Benar-benar seperti sepasang merpati yang sedang jatuh cinta" puji nyonya Oh..

"Ne ahjumma" kata Luhan berakting sebagai menantu manis.

"Panggil aku eomma seperti dulu Lu" kata nyonya Oh.

"Ne eomma" kata Luhan. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendengus sebal melihat Luhan yang sedang melancarkan serangannya agar eomma Sehun selalu berpihak padanya..

"Ahhh, bila Qiannie masih ada, pasti ia akan sangat senang melihat putri tercintanya akan segera menikah" kata tuan Oh.. Perkataan itu seakan membuat Luhan teriris,, ia merindukan ibu nya.. Ia merindukan sosok ibunya yang telah tiada dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan..

"Ahh sudahlah yeobbo. Jangan membuat Luhan sedih" kata nyonya Oh. Sehun yang melihat raut wajah sedih Luhan secara reflek mengelus punggung Luhan. Tuan Xi yang menyadari atmosfer tidak baik dalam ruangan itu mulai memanggil para pelayan untuk menyuguhkan makanan pembuka. Pertemuan keluarga itu pun berlangsung lancar dan selama pertemuan berlangsung Luhan hanya diam mematung sambil sesekali menjawab ucapan Nyonya Oh. Mood nya sedang tidak bagus..

"Aku permisi ke kamar kecil sebentar" kata Luhan sopan dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Ia perlu udara segar untuk mengembalikan mode cerianya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan keluar pun ikut pamit keluar ke kamar kecil..

Sehun mencari sosok Luhan dan menemukan Luhan yang berjongkok di pojok koridor sambil memeluk lututnya.. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Luhan masih sangat sedih jika mengingat kematian ibunya.

"Luu" kata Sehun yang berjongkok di depan Luhan..

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang beruraian air mata..

"Salahku.. Semua salahku sampai ia meninggal" kata Luhan sesenggukan..

"Bukan.. Itu adalah takdir" kata Sehun menenangkan dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.. Setidaknya inilah yang selalu dilakukan Sehun dari dulu bila Luhan sedang sedih..

Memeluknya ...

Tebeceeee (:

Aaaaa.. chapt 2 updatee ! Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan dan yahhh walaupun masih mengecewakan -.-

O-Kai ! Selamat membaca dan mind to review again ? (:

TERIMAAAA kasihhh Buangeettt buat yang sudah nyempetin comment :") gomawoooo, kamsahamnidaaaaa.. :


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 3 : The Deal**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

**'n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**Preview ..**

_"Luu" kata Sehun yang berjongkok di depan Luhan.._

_Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang beruraian air mata.._

_"Salahku.. Semua salahku sampai ia meninggal" kata Luhan sesenggukan.._

_"Bukan.. Itu adalah takdir" kata Sehun menenangkan dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya.. Setidaknya inilah yang selalu dilakukan Sehun dari dulu bila Luhan sedang sedih.._

_Memeluknya ..._

**Author POV**

Sehun hanya bisa memandang cengo yeoja mungil didepannya yang sedang memakan Galbi dengan sangat rakus... Setelah melihat Luhan yang terpuruk di koridor hotel tadi, akhirnya ia meminta ijin kepada kedua orang tua mereka untuk membawa Luhan jalan-jalan. Sehun sengaja membawa Luhan ke kedai Galbi karena ia tahu satu-satunya yang bisa menghibur seorang luhan hanyalah daging lezat..

"Ohh.. Sehh..uhhukk.." kata Luhan dengan mulut penuh Galbi.. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendesah dan memberikan secangkir air putih agar Luhan tidak tersedak..

"Ahhh gomawooo" kata Luhan setelah meminum air Sehun dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya karena sempat tersedak.

"Kau tidak mau ?" tanya Luhan polos sambil menyodorkan Galbi-nya.

"Aniyo. Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyag" jawab Sehun.

"Yaaa ! Ini adalah daging pertama yang aku makan setelah 5 hari diet Oh Sehun ! Kau tidak akan pernah tau rasanya menjalani ketatnya diet seorang ballerina.. Sayur buah vitamin sayur buah vitamin.. Issshhhh" jawab Luhan sambil meninggi-ninggikan Galbi-nya seolah Galbi yang ia makan itu adalah emas berharga.

"Pantas saja badanmu rata" kata Sehun sambil memandang tubuh Luhan dari atas ke bawah dan berhenti pada bagian dada Luhan yang memang bisa dibilang rata -.-

"Yakkkk ! Apa maksudmuuu tuan Oh ?!' teriak Luhan emosi dan langsung menutupi bagian dadanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya...

Luhan kembali memberikan perhatiannya ke daging-dagingnya yang terlihat sudah matang dan membungkusnya dengan daun selada dan sedikit perilla karena yeoja itu tahu bahwa Sehun tidak terlalu suka rasa pengak dari daun perilla.

"Sehunniieeeee,, aaaaaaaa" kata Luhan yang sedang mencoba untuk menyuapi Sehun dan namja yang disodori hanya menatap datar Galbi ukuran jumbo buatan Luhan itu...

"Hahh,, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Kau pulanglah naik taxi" kata Sehun datar dan berencana untuk pergi.

"Yakkk, Sehunniee.. Kau taukan kan, aku tidak suka makan sendirian ! Kau harus menemaniku pokoknya !" rengek Luhan...

"Jika aku tidak mau, kau mau apa ?" lawan Sehun..

"Aaaaa... manaa yaa nomor telepon Oh ahjummaa... Ohhh.. Ohhh" kata Luhan sambil meng-scroll layar smarthphone..

"Yakkk ! Siluman rusaaa !" kata Sehun sambil merampas smartphone Luhan dan hanya dijawab dengan cengiran polos oleh Luhan..

"Hehehe.. Piss ^^v" jawab Luhan polos dan kembali menyodorkan Galbi jumbonya ke mulut Sehun. Sehun yang terpojok oleh ancaman Luhan untuk menelepon eommanya itu pun hanya bisa pasrah dan memakan Galbi buatan Luhan.. Jujur saja, walaupun Galbi buatan Luhan terlihat mengerikan tetapi rasanya sangat enak dan tidak terlalu banyak daun perilla pikir Sehun dalam hati...

"Yayyy.. Bagaimana ? Massita ? Bukankah dimana-mana masakan calon istri itu yang paling enak ?" kata Luhan kegirangan. Sehun hanya mendengus mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

"Lagi ?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Galbi Sehun sudah mau habis..

"Iya.. Buatkan aku lagi.. Aku tidak tahu kalau Galbi bisa seenak ini" kata Sehun sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Luhan untuk memakan Galbi yang barusan dibuat Luhan..

"Sehunieee... aaamm" celoteh Luhan yang sedang menyuapi Sehun .

"Hahhh, bagaimanapun juga aku ini adalah yeoja multi talented. Ohiya, kau mau ku beritahu tidak ?" kata Luhan bersemangat.

"Tidak" jawab Sehun -.-

"Jika aku sudah pensiun nanti, aku akan membuka warung iga bakar dan menu-nya semuaa adalah daging.. Pokoknya nanti aku akan memakan daging sepuasnyaaa... Daging daging daging dan dagiiiinggggggg" kata Luhan dengan luapan semangat memikirkan warung iga bakarnya nanti..

_Heyy,,, kau belum berubah sama sekali Lu.. Cita-cita mu masih tetap sama seperti dulu, tidak jauh-jauh dari daging... _ pikir Sehun dalam hati.. Satu hal yang Sehun ketahui malam ini, yaitu Luhan-nya tidak berubah sama sekali. Mungkin dari luar yeoja itu berbeda 100 derajat dengan dirinya yang dulu tapi didalamnya ia masih tetap seorang yeoja polos, sederhana, simple dan perhatian dengan caranya sendiri.. Selama berjam-jam kedepan Sehun dengan sabar terus mendengarkan ocehan Luhan sambil mengajaknya berdebat sedikit-sedikit.. Menggoda Luhan itu adalah hobi Sehun, bagaimana pun juga namja poker face itu sangat menyukai wajah imut Luhan saat kesal, Luhan saat sedang berpikir untuk membalas kata-kata Sehun dan bagaimana cara Luhan mem-poutkan bibirnya.. Sehun menyukai itu semua..

_Dari dulu hingga sekarang ..._

_Deg... deg.. deg... dan Sehun kembali merasakan jantungnya kembali berdetak.. _

**O.O**

_Namsan art perfomance school_

"Heii... anak baru ! Ini adalah pelajaran pertamamu saat masuk ke sekolah ini, nne ! Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki suara lebih bagus dari Kim Taeyeon, arraeso ! Jadi kau jangan mencoba untuk mengambil my spotlight.."

"Aaa.. arraseoo sun.. sunbaee.. A.. aku.." jawab sang yeoja sambil mengigil ketakutan..

"Jawab yang benar Do Kyungsoo !" bentak Taeyeon lagi yang kini sedang mencengkram lengan kyungsoo dan berniat untuk menceburkan si siswi baru itu ke kolam...

"Sunbaee... Aku hanya ingin lulus dari sekolah ini dan menjadi penyanyi. Aku tidak ingin menyaingimu.. Jebal sunbaee jangan ganggu aku lagi..." mohon Kyungsoo..

"Tskk.." cibir Taeyeon dan melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Kyungsoo, alhasil Kyungsoo pun terjatuh kedalam kolam di taman belakang sekolah. Walaupun kolam itu tidak terlalu dalam tapi bayangkan saja bagaimana dinginnya pada musim-musim seperti ini...

"Hhaa ! Ini baru awalnya saja, jika kau berani-berani mencuri pujian para guru lagi.. Hmmm.. entahlah apaagi yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu" kata Taeyeon dengan wajah mengejeknya sambil terus menatap puas Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup di kolam.

"Do Kyung.. Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Taeyeon tiba-tiba dan byuurrrrr...

Kyungsoo yang sedang menggigil kedinginan itupun tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat Taeyeon yang tiba-tiba tersungkur dan terjerembap mengikuti dirinya jatuh ke dalam kolam.. Ternyata ada seorang yeoja yang menendang punggung Taeyeon dengan sangat tidak elitnya sehingga menyebabkan Taeyeon ikut terjatuh ke dalam kolam...

"Yakkkk ! Siapa yang berani ! Kauuu ?!" geram Taeyeon marah melihat siapa pelakunya..

"Ahh, mianhae ! Maafkan kaki ku ini yang tidak sengaja menendangmu Kim.. ehhe" kata sang pelaku dengan wajah innocent nya..

"Xi Luhaannn ! Kau harus membayarnya ! Arggghhhh !" geram Taeyeon frustasi sambil memukul-mukul air.. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar pada yeoja tukang tindas itu..

"Hhh.. Cepat naik atau kau mau mati membeku disana" kata Luhan kepada Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan tangannya.. Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa yang ada didepannya saat ini adalah seorang malaikat..

_Bagaimana bisa ada yeoja secantik dia ? _pikir Kyungsoo dalam hati

"Wooy.. Aku tahu bahwa aku sangat cantik, tidak bisakah kau mengagumi kecantikanku nanti saja ?" kata Luhan dengan muka sinisnya..

"Ahh mianhae sunbae.." kata Kyungsoo cepat dan meraih tangan Luhan agar bisa keluar dari kolam..

"Igo, pakai jaket ku. Di UKS ada cadangan seragam bagi siswi yang memerlukan. Pergilah kesana" kata Luhan sambil memberikan jaketnya pada Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan lagi jalannya yang tertunda...

"Yakkk Xi Luhaan ! Kau tidak ingin membantuku hha ?!" teriak Taeyeon yang masih berada dalam kolam..

"Hoaahmm... Kapan-kapan saja, kim.. Aku sedang malas berbuat kebaikan hari ini" kata Luhan dan terus berjalan sambil diekori oleh Kyungsooo...

"Kaliann berduaa ! Kembaliiii ! Arghhxsksdnkjezzz" teriak Taeyeon yang berusaha keluar dari kolam tapi gagal terus karena dindingnya yang terlalu licin ...

...

Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan jaket dibadannya sambil terus berjalan mengekor dibelakang Luhan untuk menuju ke ruang UKS ..

_"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi fans nomor satu dari Xi Luhan ! Ahhhh bagaimana bisa ada yeoja sekeren itu !"_ batin Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil terus menatap punggung Luhan penuh pesona...

"Kyaaa" teriak Kyungsoo tiba saat merasakan matanya tiba-tiba gelap karena tertutup sesuatu.

"Yooow,, tebakk siapa aku hahahha" kata seseorang dibelakang Kyungsoo dari suaranya sih sepertinya itu namja. Tapi kan Kyungsoo baru masuk sekolah hari ini dan belum kenal siapa-siapa... Namja itu pun kemudian membalikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan membuka tangannya yang menutupi mata Kyungsoo. Si namja yang masih tersenyum jahil itu pun terkejut karena melihat seseorang yang seharusnya sedang dia tutup matanya ada di depannya dan memandang Kai dengan wajah datar. Jika luhan ada di depannya lalu yang ini siapa ?! batin Kai bingung.

"Kai pabbo -.- apa yang sedang kau lakukan hha ?" tanya Luhan datar -.-

"Ahhh, mianhae ! Aku kira kau Xi Luhan ! Karena ini kan jaket Luhan .. Mi.. mian.. miannn" kata Kai tergesa-gesa dengan rona merah yang menjalar di pipi-nya... Kyungsoo yang belum memberikan respon apa-apapun semakin membuat Kai gelagapan..

"Sungguh ! Aku minta maaf ! Aku kira kau Luhan tapi ternyata bukan.." kata Kai lagi.. Kyungsoo yang seakan sudah tersadar dari pesona Kai-pun akhirnya mulai merespon permintaan maaf Kai..

"Ahhh, gwenchana.. Ini memang jaketnya. Tadi Luhan sunbae meminjamkannya padaku.." kata Kyungsoo sambil menunduk..

"Mwo ? Si siluman rusa meminjamkan jaketnya ? Itu tidak biasa -.-. Memang kenapa kau sampai bisa basah kuyup begini ?" tanya Kai.

"Jangan memanggilku siluman Kkamjongg" dengus Luhan kesal.

"Do kyungsoo imnida. Ini hari pertamaku disini dan sepertinya siswi disini memiliki cara lain untuk menyambut murid baru" kata Kyungsoo tersenyum sarkastik.. Dari ucapan Kyungsoo, Kai bisa menyimpulkan apa maksudnya.. Kai sendiri merasa ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dalam tubuhnya, seperti perasaan ingin melindungi, ingin merobek siapa saja yang berani-berani mengganggu mahluk kecil tidak berdaya ini..

"Hahh sudahlah mereka memang seperti itu. Suka menindas yang lemah, tapi kau tenang saja karena mulai hari ini aku akan melindungi" kata Kai dengan senyum cassanova andalannya yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo ber-blushing ria..

"Nee, tapi untung ada Luhan sunbae" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan dengan berbinar.. Ahhh, resmi sudah sekarang Kyungsoo adalah fangirl Luhan.

PLETAAKKKK !

"Yakkk kkmjong! Jangan menggoda murid baru.. Kajja, aku antarkan ke UKS dan kau kkamjong ikut denganku" kata Luhan sadis..

"Appo Lu :(" rengek Kai yang mau tidak mau menuruti perintah Luhan..

...

...

...

...

"Apa sih yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" kata Kai pada Luhan setelah mereka mengantar Kyungsoo ke UKS.

"Bantu aku mendapatkan Sehun" kata Luhan _to the point_.

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu ?" tanya Kai balik.

"Karena kau harus" jawab Luhan. Jujur saja sebenarnya Luhan tidak terlalu yakin untuk meminta bantuan dari Kai karena ia pun tidak terlalu dekat dengan Kai tapi siapa lagi yang bisa membantunya saat ini. Teman dekat Sehun hanya 2, yaitu Kai dan Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin Luhan menjual harga dirinya dengan meminta bantuan pada si penyihir Baekhyun...

"Hmmm... Tidak masalah jika Sehun bersamamu, toh juga sebenarnya kalian itu teman dekat.. Daripada aku harus melihatnya stress setiap hari sejak putus dari Han Byul.. Tapi aku ada satu permintaan untukmu ehhe" jawab Kai dengan smirk-nya..

"Apa ?" kata Luhan dengan wajah was-was.

"Buat Do Kyungsoo menjadi milikku dan aku akan membuat Sehun menjadi milikmu. Deal ?"

"Hehh ? Just that ? Kenapa kau sampai memerlukan bantuanku untuk mendapat siswi baru itu ? Ohh, apakah Kai kita yang tampan ini sudah kehilangan pesonanya dihadapan para yeoja ?" goda Luhan.

"Yakk ! Aniyooo... Aku masih tetap tampann Luuu, just for your info ! Hanya saja dia itu berbeda dan aku tidak tahu caranya mendekati wanita secara hmm.. normal.. Aku ingin kyungsoo jatuh cinta padaku. Arraseo ? Kalau kau tidak bisa ya sudah. Aku tidak akan membantumu mendapatkan Sehun" jawab Kai..

"Kenapa kau yakin aku bisa membantumu mendapat Kyungsoo ? Aku juga baru kenal dengan yeoja itu 30 menit yang lalu -.-" jawab Luhan.

"Tapi dari cara kyungsoo menatap dan mengekorimu barusan sudah cukup menunjukan bahwa Kyungsoo berencana menjadi fangirl nomor 1 seorang Xi Luhan tahu" kata Kai.

"Ahh... arraseo ! So deal ?" jawab Luhan

"Deal" jawab Kai sambil menjabat tangan Luhan..

Kai checked ...

_Meanwhile..._

"Hatchiiiii... Hatchiiiingggggg"

"Yakk oh sehun.. Kau flu ?" tanya Yurii noona..

"Aniyoo noona. Aku tidak sedang flu kok.. Hanya saja tiba-tiba saja badanku merinding sepertinya ada yang sedang membicaranku atau berniat jahat padakuu" kata Sehun bergidik ngeri. Feelingnya mengatakan akan ada sesuatu yang menimpanya...

"Kau terlalu percaya takhayul Hun" kata Yuri noona menatap Sehun malas -.-

**O.O**

**Step 1. Join the basket ball club**

**_Sehun itu suka dengan wanita yang menyukai olah raga. Lihat saja Han Byul itu, selain pintar ballet dia juga pintar olah raga kan ? Olah raga yang paling disukai Sehun adalah basket. Jadi jika kau bisa menunjukan keahlianmu di bidang basket, otomatis Sehun akan mulai menyukaimu._**

"Sehuniiieeeeeee"

"Sehunieee"

"Sehunnnnnnnnnnnnniieee"

"Aniyoooo, aku pasti salah dengar ! Tidak mungkin dia ada disini kan.. Mana mungkin siluman itu ada di gedung olah raga..." batin namja poker face itu dalam hati. Sehun yang sedang mengikat tali sepatunya itu pun terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir seluruh kemungkinan yang berkelebat di otaknya..

"Yakkk,, hunnie.. Kau tidak meresponse panggilanku eoh" kata Luhan yang tiba-tiba bergelayut di lengan Sehun.

"Mwoo ? Kauu ?! Kenapa ?" tanya Sehun bingung yang melihat Luhan menggunakan seragam basket lengkap dengan sepatunya...

"Aku bergabung dengan klub basket putri.. Kau tidak lihat ?" kata Luhan.

"Mworago?" jawab Sehun yang masih ternganga dengan kelakuan Luhan ini... Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh siluman ini...

"Ba... bagaimana bisa couch menerima mu dalam klub basket putri ?" tanya Sehun bingung karena Yoon noona couch klub basket putri terkenal sangat selektif dalam memilih member tim nya dan Luhan.. Luhan sama sekali tidak mengerti basket, mendribble bola basket saja ia tidak bisa -.-

"Tentu saja aku diterima.. Kau lupa kalau aku yeoja _multi talented_, eoh ? Ahhhh, latihannya akan segera dimulai.. Byeee chagi" kata Luhan yang mengecup pipi Sehun dan berlari ke arah sisi lapangan untuk bergabung dengan klub basket putri. Sehun hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan Luhan itu..

...

"Hahh.. baiklah.. Tenangkan dirimu Lu.. Ini hanya basket, kau tinggal mendribble nya lalu lempar ke keranjang itu.. Gampang kan ? Fightinggg Xi Luhan !" batin Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Perkenalkan member baru kita dari departemen Ballet. Hei perkenalkan dirimu" kata sang couch asal-asalan.

"Annyeong. Xi Luhan imnida dari departement ballet. Senang bergabung dengan kalian dan mohon bimbingannya" kata Luhan. Perkenalan itu berlangsung awkward karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang menanggapi perkataan Luhan itu. Mereka malah tercengang memikirkan apa yang sedang dilakukan sang ballerina nasional ini di klub basket ?

"Couch, are you kidding me ? Bagaimana yeoja seperti dia bisa bermain basket ?" kata Minzy

"Yakk. kau kan belum pernah melihatku bermain kenapa sudah berani mengataiku" kata Luhan tidak mau kalah.. Anggota klub yang lain hanya bisa memandang takjub sekali lagi ke Luhan karena hanya dia lah yang berani menyela perkataan Minzy di klub basket.. Ahh, the black swan.. Mereka lupa bahwa yang didepan mereka ini bukan yeoja biasa ...

"Sudahlah.. Bukankah bagus bila Luhan bergabung dengan klub ini ! Sekiranya klub basket putri akan dapat menyaingi popularitas basket putra.. Sekarang cepat lakukan pemanasan !" seru sang couch.

"Pemanasan ?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ne.. Berlari keliling lapangan 25x dan shit up 100x barulah kita latihan dribble bola selama kurang lebih 1,5 jam begitu" jelas salah satu anggota kepada Luhan.

"Mwooo ?! Michhiesooo?" teriak Luhan... Yakkk, kkamjong sialan itu tidak menceritakan padaku bahwa pemanasan klub basket itu sangat menyiksa.. Aaaa, ottokeeeee -.-

Mau tidak mau karena nasi telah menjadi bubur Luhan pun mengikuti pemanasan klub basket setengah mati. Di sisi lain lapangan Sehun yang melihat Luhan terengah saat berlari walau baru 8 putaran hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Luhan yang daritadi mengomel karena tidak diberi ijin untuk istirahat oleh sang couch..

_"Tsk,, apa rencanamu Lu ?"_ batin Sehun dalam hati.

...

...

"Aaaaaaa... kaki ku mati rasaaaaaaa" kata Luhan yang berguling-guling di lantai setelah menjalani hari pertamanya di klub basket.

"Sudah kubilang bukan ! Ini bukan tempat untuk para _princess_" kata Minzy sinis.

"Yaa ! Siapa bilang aku tidak sanggup ! Aku hanya kelelahan itu saja, bwee ! Lagipula aku adalah yeoja _multi talented_" jawab Luhan pede.

"Cih.. pede sekali" kata Minzy speechless..

Luhan mengendarkan matanya untuk melihat sisi sebelah kanan dari lapangan basket masih dalam posisi terlentang di lantai.. "Ahhh oh sehun, dia tampan sekali jika sedang bermain basket.. Hunnie ku yang paling tampan" batin Luhan dalam hati..

_Apa aku harus mematahkan semua tulang di tubuhku ini untuk membuatmu menyukaiku ?_

"Xi Luhannn ! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur-tiduran di lantai seperti itu ! Cepat latihan dribble bola 100 x !" seru coach..

"Ne coach T.T" jawab Luhan lemas..

Setelah latihan ini ingatkan aku untuk membunuh kkamjong !

...

"Baiklah untuk latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terima kasih dan teruslah berlatih untuk kompetensi selanjutnya ! Fighting !" seru sang coach.

"Fighting" teriak para member penuh dengan semangat kecuali satu orang.. Yaa siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan yang kini sedang mengaktifkan radarnya untuk mencari Sehun..

"Sehuniieee" teriak Luhan dan berlari kecil mendekati namja itu.

"Mwo?" kata Sehun sambil memutar matanya malas menanggapi keributan Xi Luhan.

"Antarkan aku pulang nne ! Badanku sakit semua karena latihan tadi !" kata Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Kau kira aku sopirmu ?" jawab Sehun sinis.

"Ani. Kau adalah tunanganku" jawab Luhan polos..

"Mwoo ?! Ishhhh, jangan keras-keras pabbo ya.. Arraa arra, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tunggu disini aku ganti baju dulu" kata Sehun sebal.

"Yay!" kata Luhan kegirangan.

Hahh.. Step 1 walaupun harus dibayar dengan badan yang pegal-pegal tapi setidaknya malam ini Sehun mau mengantarkanku pulang... Tidak terlalu lancar, tapi aku mensyukuri setiap jalan yang aku ambil untuk membuatmu melihatku, Hun...

_hingga aku lelah untuk mengejarmu.._

Tebece (:

Chapt 3 update xD

Mian kalau FF nya tambah geje n ga brbobot yang penting author pengen publish itung2 kritik n saran buat perbaikan nne !

THANKYUUU SO MUCH to :

**HyunRa, lisnana1, ohristi95, kaisoohunhanship, Oh Xiaolu**

**yang sudah nyempetin buat review FF ini.. gomawo :) **

**buat silence reader juga gomawoooo sudah nyempetin2 jadi ninja di FF ini xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 4 : The jealeousy wolf.**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

**'n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**Author POV**

"Hunnn"

".."

"Hunnie..."

"..."

"Sehuuunniieee"

"..."

"Hun.. hun.. Aku lapaar" rengek Luhan pada Sehun di mobilnya..

"Ishh, sebentar lagi kan kita sampai. Makan saja di rumahmu" jawab Sehun dingin.

"Mwo ? Shiroo. Aku ingin makan bersamamu. Jebal hunnn, kau tahu kan aku tidak suka makan sendirian" rengek Luhan dan bergelayut pada lengan Sehun yang sedang fokus menyetir.. Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafas berat tapi mau bagaimana lagi namja itu memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan Luhan..

"Arraseo.. Kau mau makan dimana ?" tanya Sehun pasrah.

"Terserah sehunnie saja, yang penting ada daging nya" kata Luhan dan terus mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Sehun. Satu hal lagi yang Sehun catat dari Luhan, yaitu _Luhan is a monster of cuddling_. Setiap saat jika ada kesempatan, yeoja itu akan selalu bermanja-manja pada Sehun dan faktanya Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan kebiasaan Luhan itu.

Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa Luhan ke restaurant favoritenya, restaurant yang tidak terlalu besar dan mewah tetapi antik dan bergaya Italia kuno. Saat Luhan keluar dari mobil, harum keju panggang dan saus pasta pun sudah menggoda hidung mungilnya..

"Huwaa, aku tidak tahu kalau di daerah ini ada restaurant seperti ini Hun" kata Luhan.

"Iya, restaurant ini adalah milik keluarga. Keluarga itu dulu pernah tinggal di Sienna lalu mereka kembali ke korea dan memutuskan untuk membuka restaurant disini. Masakannya juga enak kok, kau harus mencoba fetucini nya Lu" kata Sehun.

"Hoo.. Kau tau sekali. Langgananmu, eoh ?" tanya Luhan yang penasaran.

"He'em. Aku suka suasananya. Kajja kita masuk"

aAkhirnya sehun dan luhan pun masuk ke restaurant kecil itu, dari luar restaurant itu terlihat sepi dan tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung tapi di dalamnya beuhhh ramai bukan main..

"Yakkk, artis kita ini sudah lama sekali tidak kesini. Kemana saja kau hah ? sapa seorang wanita ketika melihat Sehun dan Luhan masuk..

"Minnie noona ! Bogoshippo" kata Sehun yang terlihat bahagia bertemu dengan wanita itu. Sebersit perasaan cemburu pun langsung menggerogoti Luhan... Kerutan halus sudah mulai muncul di keningnya... Kedua orang itu pun langsung larut dalam percakapan mereka mengabaikan Luhan yang berdiri di samping sehun.

"_Oh sehun pabbo... Dia pikir aku ini pajangan dinding apa, seenak jidatnya mengabaikan aku -.- Tau kalau bakal jadi begini, aku tidak akan mau ke restaurant sialan ini_" batin Luhan.

"Ehhmmm.." dehem Luhan mencoba untuk menyadarkan kedua manusia yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu..

"Ahhh,, mian aku lupa. Noona ini Luhan dan Luhan ini Sungmin noona pemilik restaurant italia ini" kata Sehun..

"Wooo, chukkae kau adalah teman pertama sehun yang dibawa kesini selain Kai. Kau pasti sangat spesial bagi Sehun" kata Sungmin polos...

"Tentu saja aku spesial.. Aku kan tunan...hmppppshsaknxjajks" kata Luhan dan terputus oleh bekapan tangan Sehun di mulutnya...

"Noona aku langsung ke tempat biasa ne ! Pesannya dua seperti biasa. Bye !" kata Sehun tergesa-gesa sambil masih terus membekap mulut Luhan dan menyeret yeoja itu naik ke lantai atas...

"Hmmpsjjjjjdhhhzzz"

"..."

"Ohswukdkj..Hmpppphhhh"

"..."

Setelah menyiksa Luhan beberapa menit dengan bekapan tangannya, akhirnya namja itu melepaskan bekapan tangannya di mulut Luhan..

"Yakkk ! Aku tahu kau membenciku ! Tapi jangan membunuhku dong" omel Luhan.

"Makanya, sudah berapa aku bilang jangan sembarangan bilang kalau kita bertunangan" kata Sehun santai dan duduk di kursinya.

"Ishhh.. Lama kelamaan juga nanti mereka akan tahu, hun" jawab Luhan dengan kesal.

"Hemm" jawab Sehun dingin dan lebih memilih fokus pada handphone nya..

"..."

Setelahnya hanya ada suasana hening diantara kedua insan itu. Sehun yang sibuk dengan handphone nya sendiri dan Luhan yang masih terpesona dengan pemandangan dari atap restaurant itu. Sehun memesan meja yang berada di balkon lantai teratas restaurant itu, sehingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan Namsan malam hari...

"_Indah sekali_" batin Luhan..

"Hun.. Pindah ! Aku ingin duduk di tempatmu.. Jeballlllll" kata Luhan tiba-tiba dan menarik Sehun untuk berdiri dari kursinya...

"Mwooo ! Ishhh,, kau ini merepotkan tahu !" semprot Sehun kesal, walaupun mengomel toh tetap saja namja itu mau bertukar tempat duduk dengan Luhan..

"Nahhh.. Kalau disini _view_ nya lebih indah" kata Luhan tersenyum puas..

"Apa bedanya ?" tanya Sehun bingung..

"Lihatlah.. Itu yang membuat pemandangannya semakin indah" kata Luhan polos sambil menunjuk kearah plank iklan berukuran jumbo yang dipasang di salah satu gedung.. Sehun yang penasaran pun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Luhan.. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya yang pucat dan datar. Itu adalah papan iklan dengan foto dirinya yang sedang mempromosikan produk kecantikan.

"Indah bukan ? Disana kau tersenyum.. Manis sekali... Aaaaa, neomu neoumu kyeoptaaaaa" jerit Luhan heboh.. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa diam sambil berusaha untuk menampilkan _poker face_ andalannya itu. Ia tidak mau terlihat terpengaruh oleh perkataan Luhan barusan.

_"Luhan pabbo ! Jika begini terus bisa-bisa perasaanku akan kembali lagi.. "_ batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Dua fetucinni, lasagna dan manggo frizz jumbo untuk dua pelanggan favorite ku" seru Minnie yang sekarang sedang meletakkan pesanan Sehun di meja...

"Huwaa,, kelihatannya enak" seru Luhan yang bersemangat melihat makanan di piring itu..

"Bukan hanya kelihatannya tapi juga rasanya.. Nahhh, selamat makan. Boneappetite signore en signoritta" seru Sungmin dan berlalu kembali ke dapur kecilnya..

"Selamat makan !" seru Luhan bersemangat dan bersiap-siap dengan garpu di tangannya...

Makanan apapun jika dimakan bersama Sehun akan menjadi berkalikali lipat lebih lezaaatttt ...

...

Pagi yang tenang di _Namsan art perfomance school s_epertinya tidak akan terjadi hari ini karena teriakan seorang yeoja sedang bergema di seantero koridor sekolah yang terkenal dengan para artis nya itu...

"Kkammjonggg ! Kau mati hari iniii jugaaaaaa" teriak Luhan di koridor sambil mengejar Kai.

"Yakkkk.. ! Itu bukan salahku ! Bukan salahku kalau pemanasan klub basket sangat berat ! Tolonggg tolongggg ada siluman rusa mengamuk di sekolah !" teriak Kai balik sambil terus berlari dari kejaran Luhan yang sedang murka...

..

..

"Hoshh hosshh.. mi..miann.. aku yang lupa memberitahukanmu tentang pemanasan mematikan ala klub basket putri hoshh hooshh.. Tapi buktinya kau masih tetap bisa mengejarku artinya kan kau baik-baik saja Lu !" kata Kai sambil tersengal-sengal.

"Tetap saja.. Kemarin badanku rasanya seperti mau putus,, Hahh, bagaimana bisa couch memaksa ku untuk push up 100 x dan mendribble bola sialan itu selama 1,5 jam" dengus Luhan..

"Sudahlah,, bukankah perjuanganmu itu sudah terbayar lunas dengan kencan singkat kalian kemarin" jawab Kai.

"Ne..ne" kata Luhan datar.

"Lalu mana janjimu ! Mana kyunggie imut ku !" kata Kai berbinar-binar..

"Hahh, sepertinya kau sudah sangat tergila-gila dengan yeoja pendek itu" kata Luhan sambil mengambil handphone nya.. Luhan terlihat sedang meng-_scroll_-kan layar handphone nya dan menelepon seseorang..

"Aku di gedung B. Cepat kesini" kata Luhan.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" tanya Kai heran.

"Lihat saja" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis yang malah membuat Kai merinding..

3 menit kemudian...

"Sunbaeeee... sunbaeee hoshhh hoshhhh...Sunbaeee" teriak seorang yeoja dengan perawakan mungil yang kini sedang berlari menuju Luhan dan Kai..

"Hoshh... hoshhh .. sun.. sunbaeee ada apa ingin bertemu denganku ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari.

"Yakk, kenapa harus berlari juga sih. Aku kan tidak memintamu untuk datang secepat mungkin" kata Luhan.

"Tapii jika itu menyangkut Luhan sunbae, kyungie akan datang secepat mungkin" jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah berbinarnya menatap sang idola.. Luhan hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil bertelepati ke Kai..

"_See... kekasihmu tergila-gila padaku kkamjongg" _

"Hmm.. Kyungsoo sii.. Kita bertemu lagi" kata Kai pelan untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa ada orang lain disini selain Luhan..

"Ahh, Kai ssi.. Annyeonghaseyo, aku tidak melihatmu tadi" jawab Kyungsoo yang kaget melihat Kai juga ada disini bersama Luhan..

"Begini kyung.. Kau tahukan Kai kita yang tampan ini adalah pemegang ranking terakhir .." kata Luhan polos yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Kai..

"Yakkk appo ! Dengarkan aku dulu ! So, kyungsoo aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengajari temanku ini di perpustakaan sampai ujian nanti.. Aku tidak mau melihat teman terbaikku kesulitan dalam mata pelajarannya.. Bagaimanapun juga aku akan sedih bila ada temanku yang kesusahan" kata Luhan dengan senyum angelic-nya. Kai yang mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan berusaha setengah mati menahan muntah, sejak kapan seorang Xi Luhan perhatian dengan sekitarnya...

"Sun.. sunbaeee ! Sunbae jangan bersedih ! Aku akan mengajari kai-ssi agar ia lulus dan tidak berada di peringkat terbawah lagi ! Sunbae tenang saja !" kata Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin mengecewakan idola nya itu..

"Ahhh, dari awal aku tahu kau memang bisa diandalkan Kyungsoo.. Jadi, aku titip Kai ya.. Bye !" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan kyungsoo.. Kai yang mulai mengerti motif Luhan pun tersenyum bahagia...

"Gomawoo Luhannie" kata Kai pelan dan hanya ditanggapi oleh senyum dingin Luhan..

...

...

...

"Jadi... x per y adalah 25. Bila garis ini ditarik ... blaa blaaaa" kata Kyungsoo dengan sabar mengajari Kai mata pelajaran Kalkulus tapi yang diajarin malah sibuk mengamati wajah imut Kyungsoo...

"_Hahh, bagaimana bisa ada yeoja seimut dia ... Matanya besar dan imut seperti owl dan bibirnya... kyaaaaa tahan setan mesum mu Kai.. Tahann, nanti juga kau bisa merasakan manis nya bibir Kyungie_" batin Kai dalam hati..

"Kaiii... Kaiiiii" kata Kyungsoo sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kai..

"Mwo ?" kata Kai yang tersadar dari lamunannya..

"Kaii, kau mendengarkanku tidak sihhh ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena sepertinya Kai tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya barusan..

"Kyeopta" jawab Kai yang malah membuat Kyungsoo semakin sebal..

"Yakkk ! Jadi kau daritadi tidak memperhatikanku eoh ?" tanya Kyungsoo sebal.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri kyung..." kata Kai santai.

"Mwo ? Kenapa jadi aku yang salah ?" kata Kyungsoo sebal.

"Salahkan wajahmu yang terlalu cantik dan membuatku tidak bisa fokus belajar" kata Kai dengan senyum cassanova nya dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo blushingg... Sore itu akhirnya dihabiskan Kai untuk membuat Kyungsoo merona dan alhasil tidak ada satu mata pelajaran pun yang masuk ke otak Kai.

..

..

..

..

..

Luhan sedang berjalan di koridor dengan wajah datarnya, aura yang disebarkan seakan membuat orang-orang enggan untuk mendekati sang black swan. Tetapi tatapan datar dan bosan dari Luhan tidak bertahan lama ketika menangkap siluet namja bertubuh jangkung, tampan dan sama-sama memiliki tampang datar sepertinya..

"Ahhh sehunnieee.. sehunnieee" teriak Luhan heboh untuk menarik perhatian namja itu..

Namja yang dipanggil pun hanya menghela napas super berat ketika menyadari siapa yang beteriak heboh padanya..

"Kauu mau kemana ?" tanya Luhan yang langsung bergelayut manja ke lengan Sehun.

"Kemanapun asal tidak ada kau" kata Sehun dingin..

"Aaaa,, kalau begitu pergilah ke neraka karena angel-angel sepertiku tidak mungkin ada disana ehhe" kata Luhan polos. Sehun hanya _sweetdrop _mendengarkan perkataan Luhan barusan. Luhan terus bergelayut manja pada Sehun dan mengikuti Sehun.

"Heyy, aku mau latihan musik dulu" kata Sehun..

"OO, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu Sehunie latihan" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo ?"

"Tentu saja ! Aku kan tunangan sehunnie jadi sebisa mungkin aku akan selalu menemanimu ehhe" kata Luhan ringan mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun..

Pranggg... Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar suara alat-alat musik yang terjatuh. Han Byul mendengarkan percakapan mereka barusan dan sangat terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan Luhan bahwa ia adalah tunangan Sehun..

"Mw..mwoo ?" tanya Han Byul tanpa sadar..

"Ne.. Aku adalah tunangan Sehun..." jawab Luhan sambil menatap Han Byul dingin.

"Tutup mulutmu Xi luhan !" bentak Sehun.

Air mata yang tidak tertahan mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Han Byul..

"Cepat atau lamban pun kau akan mengetahuinya Han Byul sii. Aku dan Sehun akan segera menikah" kata Luhan lagi semakin mengeskan posisinya..

"BRENGSEK, TUTUP MULUTMU LUHAN ! CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI !" teriak Sehun tidak sadar dan kalut karena melihat raut wajah kesedihan Han Byul.. Luhan terkejut mendengar bentakan Sehun, seumur-umur walaupun ia dan Sehun selalu bertengkar tapi ini pertama kalinya Sehun membentaknya dan itu semua karena Han Byul..

Air mata Luhan sudah siap-siap turun dari mata rusanya tapi yeoja itu sekuat mungkin menahannya dan memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan musik itu..

..

..

Suasana masih hening antara Sehun dan Han Byul..

"Sehun ssi.. Tidak seharusnya kau membentak Luhan seperti tadi.. Itu sangat menyakitinya" kata Han Byul memcah keheningan..

"Aku tahu" kata Sehun singkat.

"Jadi kau menceritakannya padaku ? Bukankah kita sekarang adalah teman" kata Han Byul.

'Tidak ada yang harus diceritakan. Hanya cerita umum biasa dimana kedua orang tua ku dan Luhan ingin saling mengamankan posisi mereka di dunia bisnis dan yahhh,, akhirnya perjodohan ini pu terjadi" kata Sehun sinis.

"Oh begitu" kata Han Byul yang sedang menahan rasa sedihnya karena berita dadakan yang barusan dituturkan oleh Sehun..

"Mianhae" kata Sehun.

"Bukan aku yang seharusnya kau minta maaf tapi Luhan.. Tidak terbayang bagaimana perasaannya saat ini, dibentak oleh tunangannya sendiri di depan mantan pacar. Kau sangat tahu cara memperlakukan wanita hun hehee" jawab Han Byul sambil tersenyum terpaksa menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.. Mendengar kata-kata Han Byul barusan pikiran Sehun tidak ada lagi pada Han Byul melainkan berkelana memikirkan apakah Luhan baik-baik saja.. ? Apakaih ia sekarang sedang menangis ?

...

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah sambil terus menahan air mata yang memaksa turun dari mata rusa nya..

"Hoy" kata seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan dari belakang..

"Ahh, Chanyeol..." kata Luhan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Menyadari raut wajah Luhan, Chanyeol bertanya " Ada apa hm ?"

"Aniyoo. Aku baik-baik saja.. Memang apa yang bisa mengganggu seorang Luhan.." kata Luhan sok tegar. Luhan tidak ingin menangis didepan Chanyeol, ia tidak ingin temannya ini menggap bahwa Luhan hanya menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai tempat untuk menagis. Ia ingin selalu tampak kuat di depan Chanyeol.

"Kau bohong" kata Chanyeol sambil menccubit hidung mungil Luhan.

"Aniyooooo" kata Luhan membela diri..

"Ayo kita membolos.. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berjalan-jalan bukan..." kata Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Luhan yang tidak sempat protes...

...

...

"Dimanaa ini.. ? Yakk Chanyeeeoll lepaskan tanganmu dari matakuu ..." rengek Luhan.

"Aniyooo, sebentar lagi sampai kok" kata Chanyeol yang sekarang berjalan persis dibelakang Luhan dan menutup kedua mata yeoja itu dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat. Luhan merasakan rasa geli yang menggelitik dari daun-daun atau rumput liar di paha nay ayng tidak tertutup rok seragamnya..

"Sebenarnya kau membawaku kemana sih ?" dengus Luhan..

"Caah.. See" kata Chanyeol yang akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mata Luhan.. Luhan hanya tercengang memandang indah nya sungai Iun yang berkilau karena cerahnya sinar matahari. Tempat itu biasa saja sih hanya saja suasananya cocok untuk hati Luhan yang sedang gundah..

"Hmm sebentar lagi akan ada kereta yang lewat dan saat itu juga kau bebas berteriak untuk meringankan bebanmu Lu" kata Chanyeol sambil melihat jam di tangannya...

"Kenapa kau bisa tau ? tanya Luhan.

"Karena aku sering mencobanya" jawab Chanyeol ringan..

Trinnn... Jeessss... jessss.. #anggap bunyi kereta (-.-)a

"Sekarang" kata Chanyeol dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan kecil dari Luhan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH SEHUN PABBOO ! AKU MEMBENCIMU ! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak Luhan sekencang mungkin sambil menangis.. Sepertinya tangisan pilu nya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi...

"Tapi aku mencintaimu... aku mencintaimu selama 7 tahun pabbo.. Aku menyukaimu sehuna" kata Luhan sambil menangis. Hatinya pilu mengingat betapa bodoh dirinya dibuat oleh cintanya terhadap Sehun... Chanyeol yang melihat itu merengkuh tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya... Chanyeol tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Luhan saat ini, menyukai tapi tidak disukai.. Yahhh, chanyeol tahu betul perasaan Luhan...

...

"Sudah agak baikan hhm?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan yang masih berada dalam pelukannya..

"Sudah" kata Luhan

"Kalau begitu, apakah princess lulu sudah siap untuk tujuan selanjutnya ?" kata Chanyeol dengan senyum gigi putihnya..

"Kemana ?" tanya Luhan heran dan lagi-lagi tidak dijawab Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang sibuk menarik tubuh Luhan untuk berdiri..

...

Sore itu Chanyeol mengajak Luhan berkeliling pasar tradisional yang terkenal di Namsan... Makan daging panggang, bermain...

..

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang Luhan yang sekarang sedang sibuk dengan mainan barunya.. Tetaplah tersenyum Lu walaupun senyuman itu bukan untukku...

Saranghae, Xi Luhan..

...

"Yakkk pabbo ! Dimana yeoja itu !" seru Sehun kesal sambil membanting handphone nya ke meja..

"Kau kenapa eoh ?" tanyai Kai yang bingung karena tumben sekali Sehun uring-uringan.

"Luhan tidak menjawab telepon. Padahal aku sudah meneleponnya sebanyak 10x !" kata Sehun sebal bercampur khawatir..

"Mwo ? Kalian bertengkar ?" tanya Kai.

"Begitulah. Aku tidak sengaja membentaknya di depan Han byul" kata Sehun menyesal.

"Hmmm.. dia pasti sedang marah besar terhadapmu" kata Kai.

..

"Kau mencari Xi Luhan , Sehun ssi ?" tanya Minwoo yang ternyata sedang menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Kai..

"Iya. Memang kau tahu ?" tanya Kai.

"Tadi aku melihatnya dibawa oleh Chanyeol dan pergi dengan mobil Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak kemana" kata Minwoo.

"Chanyeol ? Park Chanyeol ?" tanya Sehun..

"See.. Jika kau tidak segera memutuskan pilihanmu maka salah satu akan ada yang pergi atau diambil orang.. " kata Kai..

Sehun hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Kai barusan dan perasaaan marah menggerogotinya memikirkan bahwa Luhan sekarang sedang bersama namja lain. Apalagi ia tahu benar bahwa Chanyeol memiliki perasaan terhadap Luhan.

tebeceeee


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 5 : Channie's strike**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

**'n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**Preview**

_"Kau mencari Xi Luhan , Sehun ssi ?" tanya Minwoo yang ternyata sedang menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Kai.._

_"Iya. Memang kau tahu ?" tanya Kai._

_"Tadi aku melihatnya dibawa oleh Chanyeol dan pergi dengan mobil Chanyeol. Tapi aku tidak kemana" kata Minwoo._

_"Chanyeol ? Park Chanyeol ?" tanya Sehun.._

_"See.. Jika kau tidak segera memutuskan pilihanmu maka salah satu akan ada yang pergi atau diambil orang.. " kata Kai.._

_Sehun hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata Kai barusan dan perasaaan marah menggerogotinya memikirkan bahwa Luhan sekarang sedang bersama namja lain._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

**Author POV**

"Wahh,, indahnyaaa..." seru Luhan yang sedang terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya saat ini.. Setelah puas bermain dan makan di pasar tradisional Namsan akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Luhan ke suatu taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pusat kota dan terletak didaerah dataran tinggi, sehingga dari tepi taman itu Luhan dapat melihat gemerlap lampu-lampu kota yang nampak sangat indah di mata rusanya itu.

"Kau suka Lu?" tanya Chanyeol dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan semangat Luhan. Chanyeol sendiri masih setia mengamati tiap inchi wajah Luhan yang semakin bersinar ketika yeoja itu tersenyum, matanya yang menyipit 'tat kala yeoja itu tersenyum dan jangan lupakan hidung mungilnya yang lucu itu. Sungguh chanyeol menyukai semua hal yang ada pada sang ballerina.

_Apapun mengenai Luhan adalah keindahan._

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini, eoh ? Kau tidak pernah bercerita jika sering kesini" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku sering kesini jika teringat gadis yang kusukai" kata Chanyeol sambil terus menatap kedepan.

"Mworago ?! Kau sedang menyukai seseorang ? Kenapa tidak bercerita padaku ! Siapaaaa ?" desak Luhan yang mulai kesal karena bagaimana bisa teman baiknya itu tidak menceritakan tentang gadis yang ia sukai.

"Aku malu hehehe" kata Chanyeol

"Isshhh, kita kan sudah berteman sangat lama. Masa iya kau malu kepadaku ? Kau menyebalkan ! Chanyeol, ceritakan gadis itu padaku ! Apa dia cantik ? ahh, tentu saja aku lebih cantik, Ohiya apa dia berbakat ? ahh, tentu saja aku lebih berbakat, Hmmm apa dia imut ?" cerocos Luhan.

"Ishhh kau pede sekali Lu.. Ne ne ne Xi Luhan adalah yang paling cantik, berbakat dan imut hehe.. Hmmm, apa yang kau ingin ketahui tentang gadis yang kusukai ?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah menatap Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Semuanya! Aku harus menyeleksi gadis itu ! Hanya gadis baik-baik yang aku berikan ijin untuk menjadi pacarmu Channie !" kata Luhan polos.

"Dia cantik.. Dia suka menari.. Dia pintar.. Dia imut.. Dia baik hati tetapi selalu menyembunyikan kebaikan hatinya di dalam.. Dia lemah.. Dari luar dia nampak seperti yeoja sombong yang tidak memiliki perasaan.. Dia selalu tersenyum walaupun sedang dalam kesakitan.. Dia sangat sempurna dari luar tapi didalamnya dia adalah yeoja biasa.. Dia berkemauan keras." kata Chanyeol.

"Wahhh... sepertinya dia sempurna sekali. Ishhh... siapa sih dia Chanyeol ? Aku tidak sabarrr ingin mengetahuinyaaa aaaaa jeballll jeballllll aaaaaaaaa" rengek Luhan sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

"Nanti juga kau tahu" kata Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Luhan yang ditanggapi Luhan dengan dengusan.

"Menyebalkan ! Apa dia juga menyukaimu ?" tanya Luhan

"Aniyo.. Dia tidak pernah melihatku.. Dia menyukai orang lain yang aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah namja itu memang pantas mendapatkan air mata dari yeoja ku itu" kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sarat akan emosi.

"Jika kau tidak yakin bahwa namja itu bisa membuat "yeoja mu" bahagia maka rebutlah yeoja itu.. Jangan pernah melepaskan orang yang kau cintai untuk orang yang tidak pantas. Tapi jika namja itu memang bisa membahagiakan "yeoja mu" maka lepaskanlah dia" kata Luhan sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu. Seakan memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan terus mendukung teman terbaiknya itu..

"Jadi aku harus memperjuangkan yeoja ku ?" tanya Chanyeol bimbang.

"Ne ! Rebut dia dari namja brengsek itu Channie !" kata Luhan polos tidak sadar bahwa yeoja yang sedang dibicarkan mereka adalah dirinya sendiri. Perkataan Luhan barusan seakan membangkitkan Chanyeol untuk merebut Luhan dari Sehun. Yaa, chanyeol akan memperjuangkan Luhan sampai ia benar-benar yakin bahwa Sehun bisa membahagiakan Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum dan melindungi Luhan..

"Gomawo.." kata Chanyeol.

"Tsk dasar kau itu lemot sekali.. Ohhh, apakah yang bisa dilakukan Park Chanyeol bila tidak ada Xi Luhan disisinya hehehe" gurau Luhan.. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Luhan..

"_Yaaa, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh ku tanpamu, sunshine_" batin Chanyeol.

"Channie, ayoo kita pulang. Besok aku ada kelas jam 7 pagi" kata Luhan sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.. Angin malam yang dingin membuat Luhan sedikit bergidik, chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan melingkarkannya pada pundak Luhan.

Tindakan tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang memaikan jaket pada pundaknya membuat Luhan terkejut karena sekarang posisi mereka seperti orang yang sedang berpelukan..

"_Andai saja Sehun yang melakukan ini_" batin Luhan.

"Chaaa.. Sudah hangatkan ? Ayoo masuk ke mobil" kata Chanyeol dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan oleh Luhan.

Drrrtt... drrrttt... drrrttt...

Luhan menatap datar handphone nya yang bergetar dan menutup kembali phone case nya setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada layar handphone nya itu ..

"Kenapa tidak diangkat ?" tanya Chanyeol yang heran.

"Sehun.. Biarkan saja" kata Luhan singkat. Chanyeol yang mengerti hanya berdehem "Ohh" dan tidak ingin melanjutkan topik itu lagi karena ia tahu mood Luhan kembali memburuk setelah mengingat Oh Sehun..

...

...

...

...

"Yakkkk ! Siluman rusaaa ! Kau berani-beraninya tidak menjawab telephone ku eoh ?" teriak Sehun pada handphone nya sendiri.

"Ckckkck... Dia sedang marah Hun dan juga dia sekarang sedang bersama Park Chanyeol jadi untuk apa dia mengangkat telephone orang yang sudah membentaknya ?" kata Kai sinis..

"Hmm.. Luhan sedang bersama Chanyeol ?" tanya Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sebelah Kai. Sehun, Kai dan Baekhyun sedang berada di ruang santai rumah Baekhyun atau bisa dikatakan base camp 3 sekawan itu.

"Nee.. Luhan dan Sehun bertengkar lalu Luhan dibawa lari oleh Park Chanyeol" kata Kai.

"Yakk ! Kau malah membuatku semakin frustasi Kai !" seru Sehun.

"Hahaha apakah ini artinya kau cemburu karena Luhan sedang bersama Chanyeol ?" tanya Kai geli

"Aku.. ak.. akuuu.. Yakkk ! Kenapa bertanya yang anehhh-aneh kkamjong ! Diam kau..." seru Sehun dengan wajah merona nya. Baekhyun yang melihat kelakuan Sehun itu sudah bisa langsung menyimpulkan bahwa temannya itu memang memiliki perasaan terhadap Xi Luhan. Setengah dari Baekhyun bersorak senang karena artinya bila Sehun memang menyukai Luhan itu tandanya Luhan tidak akan bersama Chanyeol. Tetapi, setengahnya lagi bersorak sedih karena ia tahu bahwa Han Byul akan sangat sedih mengetahui tentang Sehun yang menyukai Luhan...

"_Aaarghhhhhh,, ini semua karena Luhan dada rata itu ! Yaaaakkk,, dasar siluman ekor 9 !_!" batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

Tapi... toh juga Han Byul sudah putus dari Sehun jadii...

"Sehunniee.. kau harus segera memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Bukankah kalian sekarang berstatus tunangan" kata Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Maafkan aku eonni, tapi kita semua tahu bahwa hubunganmu dengan putra keluarga Oh adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin_" batin Baekhyun..

"Lalu ? Apa saranmu, Baek ?" tanya Sehun..

"Berikan saja dia hadiah dan kejutan kecil agar ia memaafkanmu :P" kata Baekhyun santai.

"_Kejutan kecil ?_" batin Sehun...

..

..

..

..

_Morning at Namsan perfomance art school _

"Luhan ..."

"..."

"Luhaann"

"..."

"Xi Luhan"

"..."

Sehun sedang mengejar Luhan yang daritadi dipanggilnya tapi yeoja itu seakan menulikan pendengarannya.. Sehun yang mulai habis kesabarannya menarik paksa tangan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuh mungil Luhan agar berhadapan langsung dengannya..

"Mau apa kau ?" tanya Luhan datar.

Sehun yang tidak terbiasa mendapat tatapan datar Luhan hanya bisa menelan saliva nya sambil bersumpah dalam hati bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia membuat Luhan marah.

"Akuu.. akuu..." kata Sehun terputus-putus,

_Shitt kenapa tiba-tiba aku menjadi grogi begini eoh ... _batin Sehun.

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku ada latihan basket Sehun ssi" kata Luhan.

Greepp...

"Kyaa" Luhan terkejut karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluk dirinya..

"_Ini nyata kan ?_" batin Luhan dalam hati karena Sehun sekarang yang sedang memeluknya..

"Mianhaee.. Aku berjanji tidak akan membentakmu lagi.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel ssi... Panggil aku seperti biasanya.. Mianhae Lu" kata Sehun dengan sekali hentakan...

Luhan hanya bisa diam karena masih terpesona oleh perlakuan Sehun ini..

"Kau tidak mau memaafkanku Lu?" tanya Sehun yang kini melonggarkan pelukannya pada Luhan sehingga ia bisa menatap langsung yeoja mungil dihadapannya itu..

"Aniyo.. Aku yang salah.. Aku lah yang datang diantara hubunganmu dan Han Byul. Seharusnya aku tahu posisiku diantara kalian. Seharusnya aku tahu bahwa Sehun ssi juga masih menyukai Han Byul. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena sudah bertindak egois" kata Luhan sambil menunduk.. Yaa, Luhan menyadari bahwa tidak sepenuhnya ini kesalahan Sehun.. Ia harusnya juga memikirkan perasaan Sehun..

Sehun yang tercengang dengan ucapan Luhan barusan akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan meraih dagu Luhan agar menatap dirinya.. Melihat mata rusa yang berkaca-kaca memuat Sehun lupa semua kata-kata yang sudah ia siapkan semalaman untuk diucapkan ke Luhan. Otaknya menjadi kosong saat melihat air mata Luhan mulai menuruni pipi tirusnya.. Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tunangannya itu.. Luhan hanya menyadari wajah Sehun yang semakin mendekat sontak menutup matanya.

"Kita bodoh" ucap Sehun pelan didepan bibir Luhan dan mulai mengecup halus bibir pink Luhan.. Ribuan kupu-kupu seakan menari di perut kedua insan itu saat bibir mereka dipertemukan. Sehun mengecup bibir manis Luhan tidak ada lumatan dan nafsu dalam ciuman Sehun seperti ciuman mereka di ruang loker lalu. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih murni dan memabukan bagi Luhan.. Lama kelamaan Sehun mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawah Luhan membuat yeoja itu semakin mengeratkan remasannya pada jas seragam Sehun.

Cup.

Akhirnya sehun menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan dan tersenyum manis melihat wajah Luhan yang sedang merona hebat akibat ciuman mereka.. Luhan yang lemas setelah dicium Sehun hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun..

"Kyyaaaaaa... Sehunnieeee menciumkuuu ! Kyyaaaaa'' teriak Luhan heboh. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan sudah kembali seperti semula. Semakin lama teriakan heboh Luhan membuat telingan namja itu sakit dan ia memutar mata nya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih hebohh..

'Yaakkk sehunnieee. Tunggu akuuu..." teriak Luhan

"Sehuniiieeee" teriak Luhan yang berlari semakin kencang dan langsung bergelayutt manja di lengan Sehun.. Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat Luhan yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Entahlah,, ini semua sudah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Sehun, melihat Luhan bergelayut manja di lengannya..

"Ehhm,, nanti kau ada acara ?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya sambil terus berjalan dan Luhan yang bergelayut manja di lengannya. Mereka berdua seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan terkejut dan iri dari siswa siswi yang melihat posisi mereka yang terlihat sangat mesra itu.. Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan lagi tentang hal itu. Malah ia semakin ingin menegaskan bahwa the black swan adalah miliknya. The black swan adalah milik OH SEHUN !

"Hmmm, aku nanti mau latihan ballet untuk perfomance ku sabtu nanti" kata Luhan.

"Kau ada perfomance ?" tanya Sehun..

"Nee... Lagi-lagi aku harus menari ballet sebagai swan princess.. Sehunnie harus datang menontonku ya" kata Luhan.

"Ahhh, ballet itu membosankan Lu.." kata Sehun.

"Yakk ! Tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus datang ! Kalau kau tidak datang maka aku akan menghantuimu selama 24 jam kedepan dan seumur hidupmuuuuu ! " kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hah.. sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain untukku" kata Sehun sambil mendesah berat.

"Ckkk, menyebalkan.. Jadi kenapa kau tadi bertanya aku ada acara tidak ?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadinya sih aku mau mengajakmu keluar tapi yahh karena kau sibuk jadi tidak usah saja" kata Sehun

"Yakkk shirooooooo... Sehunnieee jeballl... Ottokeee kenapa harus malam ini hiks" kata Luhan sedih..

"Lain kali saja kalau begitu" kata Sehun yang mengusap pelan rambut Luhan.

"Jinja ? Kau janji ?!" kata Luhan yang kembali bersemangat.

"Ne... Cepat ganti baju seragammu. Kau sudah ditunggu oleh couch" kata Sehun sambil menunjuk Yoon noona yang sudah bersiap-siap memulai latihan klub basket putri..

"Aaaaa.. ottokeeeee -.- aku harus kembali ke neraka lagi.. Hahh, bye bye sehunnie" kata Luhan lesu

"XI LUHANN ! Kau terlambat ! Lari keliling lapangan 15x !" teriak Yoon noona

"Mwooo ?! Shirroooooo" teriak Luhan tidak mau kalah..

"Kau mau melawanku hha ?" teriak Yoon noona dan bersiap-siap untuk mengejar Luhan sambil menenteng sapu..

"Kyaaa tolonggg ada tante-tante mengamukkkkk.. Toloooongggg" teriak Luhan yang berlari dikejar Yoon noona.. Semua murid yang berada di lapangan pun tertawa melihat kelakuan sang couch dengan Luhan.. Sehun pun tersenyum melihat kelakuan Luhan, namja itu tidak habis pikir kenapa Luhan sampai masuk ke club basket..

"Apa hanya karena aku dia mau susah payah masuk klub basket ?" kata Sehun sendiri..

..

..

..

..

_Meanwhile at library_

"Kaiiiiii-ssi sebenarnya kau mendengarkan ku tidak sih ?" omel Kyungsoo

"Ne ne ne.. Aku mendengarmu kyungie imut" kata Kai dengan aegyo.

"Serius ? Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kerjakan soal inii jika kau tidak bisa menjawab soal ini dengan benar maka kau tidak akan selamattt !" ancam Kyungsoo yang mulai frustasi karena Kai tidak terlihat serius dengan pelajaran tambahannya.

"Dan jika jawabanku benar maka kau yang tidak akan selamat kyungie imut" kata Kai dengan smirk nya. Smirk kai sukses membuat Kyungsoo merinding..

Kyungsoo sendiri harap-harap cemas sambil melihat Kai yang serius mengerjakan soal yang diberikannya. Yeoja imut itu akan senang sekali bila Kai bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu tapi ia juga takut akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kai terhadap dirinya.

.. 10 menit kemudian

"Done... Cepat koreksi" kata Kai sambil menyerahkan lembar jawabannya ke Kyungsoo.. Yeoja bermata owl itu terlihat serius mengoreksi setiap tulisan Kai dan hasilnya adalah ...

jawaban Kai sempurna tidak ada cacatnya -.-

"Hahaha, jawabanmu sempurna tidak ada yang salah hahaha.. Artinya pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai .. Sampai jumpa lagi kai" kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berencana kabur karena merinding dengan smirk kai yang sangat mesum itu -.-

"Mau melarikan diri, eoh ?" kata Kai santai dan menarik tubuh mungil Kyungsoo.

"Aku menagih janjiku" kata Kai tepat didepan bibir merah Kyungsoo sangat dekat sampai-sampai yeoja itu bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kai di bibirnya...

_Ahhh ini sungguh memabukkan_ batin Kyungsoo..

..

..

..

"Cepatlah kyunggiiieeeeeee" rengek Kai yang sekarang sedang duduk di meja dapur rumahnya. Kyungsoo sendiri mengira bahwa janji yang dikatakan oleh Kai akan tentang hal-hal yang berbau mesum tetapi namja tan itu hanya meminta Kyungsoo untuk memasak di apartemennya...

"Sebentar lagi selesai... Sabar lah" kata Kyungsoo sambil terus menggerakkan spatulanya dengan ahli di wajan.

"Pintar, cantik, baik hati dan pintar memasak. Kau adalah istri yang ideal" kata Kai santai. Kyungsoo sendiri yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa blushing...

..

"Silahkann makan... Nasi goreng kimchi ala Kyungsoo untuk sang playboy Namsan" kata Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan piringnya di depan Kai.

"Mwo ? Playboy ? Yakk aku ini adalah namja setia tahu" kata Kai protes.

"Ne ne.. Cepatlah makan" kata Kyungsoo..

"Suapinn" kata Kai manja

PLETAKKKKKKK

PLETAKKKKKKK

"Appo :'(" rengek Kai

"Haishhh kau ini manja !" gerutu Kyungsoo tapi toh tetap saja ia menyuapi Kai...

...

...

"AAAAA... kakikuuuu mati rasaaaaaa" rengek Luhan sambil terkapar di lantai lapangan..

"Cihhh dasar.. Begitu saja sudah mati rasa" dengus Minzy.

"Kau kan bukan kau yeoja setengah namja" jawab Luhan dengan muka polosnya..

"Yakkkkkkk ! Kau menyebalkan" teriak Minzy dan blaaa blaaa blaaaa ... Terjadilah pertengkaran sengit antara dua yeoja yang sama-sama tidak mau kalah. Member yang lainnya pun hanya bisa menggeleng mendengarkan pertengkaran tidak penting kedua yeoja itu..

"Hasihh sudah lah daripada kalian bertengkar terus. Bagaimana bila kalian one on one.. Aku juga ingin melihat kemampuan sang black swan" kata Yoon noona.

"Mwo ? One on apa ?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ishh begitu saja kau tidak tahu.. ahh, sepertinya kita semua akan tahu siapa pemenangnya" kata Minzy sinis.

"One on one maksudnya adalah kau dan Minzy akan saling berhadapan dan menghadang. Bersaing untuk siapa yang paling cepat berhasilkan 3 bola ke dalam ring dalam waktu 15 menit" jelas Yoon noona.

"Ohh..." kata Luhan singkat.. Siall, mendribble bola saja ia tidak bisa bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menang melawan Minzy sang ace klub basket -.-

"Kau takut ?" kata Minzy provokatif.

"Aniyoooo...

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja lapangan basket sudah penuh dengan siswa siswi Namsan karena mendengar bahwa akan ada duel antara Minzy dan Luhan... Tidak terkecuali Chanyeol yang terkejut mendengar berita tentang Luhan yang akan berduel dengan Minzy..

Luhan dan Minzy pun sudah besiap-siap ditengah lapangan.. Couch melempar bola basket dan meniup pluit nya. Perebutan bola basket pun dimulai, Minzy yang memang sudah berpengalaman dengan mudah merebut bola itu dan berlari mendribble bola menuju ring tapi Luhan yang memang terkenal dengan kecepat berlarinya mulai menyusul Minzy. Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak tahu ingin melakukan apa pun hanya bisa menghalang-halangin gerak gerik Minzy. Bukan minzy namanya jika ia tidak bisa berkelit dari perlawanan Luhan dan shoot.. 1 point untuk Minzy.. Siswa siswi pun mulai bersorak untuk Minzy ..

"_Tidak .. aku tidak boleh kalah -.- Sehun tidak boleh melihatku dipermalukan disini... Tapi bagaimana bisa aku mengalahkan si yeoja setengah namja ini..._" batin Luhan kesal.

Permainan pun dimulai lagi dan kali ini Minzy dengan mudahnya mencuri bola dari tangan Luhan dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam ring.

Minzy 2 vs Luhan 0

Luhan semakin sweet drop melihat papan score itu dan sisa waktu adalah 5 menit lagi.. Tidakkk, dia dalam kondisi sangat terdesak saat ini -.-

Ottoke ottokee ottokeeee,, aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan didepan Sehun. Dalam kondisi terdesak dan menggebu-gebu akhirnya Luhan berhasil mencuri bola dari Minzy dan mendribble nya menjauh dari kejaran Minzy. Minzy pun tidak mau kalah dan mengejar Luhan kembali dalam kondisi super terdesak akhirnya Luhan melemparkan bola basket itu kearah ring dengan gaya hmm.. tidak ada nama gaya yang spesifik untuk shoot yang dilakukan Luhan barusan dan hasilnya...

trekk...

Siswa siswi namsan pun bersorak melihat Luhan berhasil memasukan bolanya kedalam ring.. Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya pun sedikit sedikit membuka matanya dan membelalak terkejut melihat ternyata shoot nya yang asal-asalan ternyata berhasil..

"Itu 3 point.. Lihat jarak shoot Luhan.. Itu termasuk 3 points.. Minzy 2 vs Luhan 3.. Luhan pemenangnya" kata Yoon noona tidak percaya. Member klub basket pun tidak percaya bahwa ace mereka dikalahkan oleh Luhan -.-

"Mwoo ? Aku menangg... Kyaaaaaa" teriak Luhan heboh sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Chukkae" kata seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Luhan..

"Channie kau datang ? Look ! I am win !" kata Luhan kegirangan..

"Thats my girl" kata Chanyeol bangga dan mengusap sayang rambut Luhan..

Kejadian itu ditangkap jelas oleh seorang namja yang tadinya hendak menghampiri Luhan tapi terhenti... Namja itu memandang Luhan dan Chanyeol yang terlihat snagat dekat...

Oh Sehun namja yang sedang dibakar cemburu...

tebeceeeee

Kyaaaa... senenggg bangetttt karena yang review tambah banyak, walaupun yang gak review juga lebih banyak hahahha.. Tapi sudah lahh yang penting saiaa Cuma pengen post hasil unek-unekkk xD

**Miannn kalo ceritanya tambah gejeee n typo masih kelayapann...**

**Gomawoo reader yang sudah nyempetin review...**

**kritik saran ditunggu bangettttt :***

**love u my lovely reader :")**


	6. Chapter 6

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 6 : From tummy up to the heart**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

**'n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**_Preview_**

_"Itu 3 point.. Lihat jarak shoot Luhan.. Itu termasuk 3 points.. Minzy 2 vs Luhan 3.. Luhan pemenangnya" kata Yoon noona tidak percaya. Member klub basket pun tidak percaya bahwa ace mereka dikalahkan oleh Luhan._

_"Mwoo ? Aku menangg... Kyaaaaaa" teriak Luhan heboh sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan._

_"Chukkae" kata seorang namja yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Luhan.._

_"Channie kau datang ? Look ! I am win !" kata Luhan kegirangan.. _

_"Thats my girl" kata Chanyeol bangga dan mengusap sayang rambut Luhan.._

_Kejadian itu ditangkap jelas oleh seorang namja yang tadinya hendak menghampiri Luhan tapi terhenti... Namja itu memandang Luhan dan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat dekat..._

_Oh Sehun namja yang sedang dibakar cemburu..._

..

..

..

..

..

**Author POV**

"Yakkk, pabbo ! Ini hanya kebetulan dan kau tahu ! Ini semua karena dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padamu.. Lain kali lihat saja, pokoknya aku tidak akan kalah.. Arraseo ?" kata Minzy ketus pada Luhan.

"Ne ne ne, terserah kau saja. Bagaimanapun juga akuilah bahwa aku adalah yeoja _multi-talented_ bwee :p" kata Luhan dengan muka yang sepenuhnya menyebalkan bagi Minzy..

"Hahhh, talk to my hand... Anyway chukkae atas kemenanganmu" kata Minzy sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberi selamat pada Luhan.

"Ah. Gomawo" kata Luhan tertegun dengan sifat sportif yang ditunjukan oleh Minzy. Bukan rahasia apabila Minzy tidak suka dengan keberadaan Luhan dalam timnya, tapi yeoja itu tetap saja memberi selamat dengan tulus kepada Luhan saat ini. Bila Luhan ingat-ingat pun Minzy selalu saja mengajarinya dengan sabar tekhnik-tekhnik dalam mendribble bola walaupun dengan super sinisnya.

_Sportif ..._

"_Yaa.. seharusnya aku belajar dari Minzy dengan bertindak sportif terhadap Han Byul. Seharusnya aku tidak berkomentar kejam saat ia mengikuti audisi. Seharusnya aku tidak bimbang untuk menerimanya masuk dalam club.. Luhan pabbo.._" sesal Luhan dalam hati.

..

"Lulu.. kau melamun, eoh?" kata seseorang yang menepuk pelan bahu Luhan.

"Aniyo hehe" kata Luhan pada Chanyeol sambil mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hey, mau makan es krim ? Bukankah setelah berkeringat paling enak makan es krim ? Kajja" kata Chanyeol semangat sambil menarik tangan kiri Luhan. Luhan yang sudah kelelahan pun pasrah saja ditarik oleh Chanyeol tapi sesuatu yang kuat menarik Luhan hingga pegangan tangan Chanyeol pada Luhan pun terlepas.

"Luhan sudah ada janji denganku" kata seorang namja pucat yang kini sedang mengeluarkan aura peperangan terhadap Chanyeol.

"Oh Sehun" kata Chanyeol dingin.. Kedua namja itu pun kini sedang beradu tatap tajam sambil saling mengirimkan signal yang menyatakan Luhan-akan-ikut-denganku-titik-!

"Kyaaa.. Sehuniee! Kau lihat barusan aku menang ?! uwoooooo, kau seharusnya melihatku melakukan shoot barusan.. Kata couch itu.. hmmm.. three .. theree apa sih, aku lupaa -.-" kata Luhan heboh sambil menatap Sehun berbinar dan tidak menyadari aura persaingan yang sedang ditebarkan oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Hm ? Theree point maksudmu ?" kata Sehun yang kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja mungil yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya itu.

"Ne..." jawab Luhan sambil mengangguk semangat.

"Ohiya tadi Chanyeol mengajakku makan es krim. Kau mau ikut kami ?" kata luhan polos.

"Aniyo, kau tidak akan pergi kemana-kemana karena harus berlatih untuk perfomance mu nanti.." kata Sehun dingin sambil menarik tangan Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi oleh rengekan Luhan..

"Yakkk sehuniie menyebalkan.. Aku mau makan es krim.. Kyaaaaa sehuniie berhenti menyeretku...! Chanyeol mianhae aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Nanti aku hubungi.. Kyaaa sehuniieee berhenti" teriak Luhan sambil terus menronta-ronta meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam melihat tingkah laku Sehun..

"Kau mulai menyukainya, eoh ? Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku yakin bisa menyerahkan Luhan padamu !" monolog Chanyeol sendiri sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya..

..

..

..

..

..

"Sehunieeee... Aku mau es krimmm" kata Luhan yang sekarang masih diseret oleh Sehun ke ruang ballet..

"Nanti aku akan membelikanmu satu kotak es krim yang besar ! Kalau kau mau, aku juga akan memandikanmu dengan es krim jadi berhentilah merajuk. Telingaku sakit mendengarmu !" kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jeongmal ?" kata Luhan bersemangat dan mulai bergelayut manja pada lengan Sehun..

"Hm" kata Sehun yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman lebar Luhan.

"Apa latihanmu lama ?" tanya Sehun..

"Hmmmm, hanya 1 jam saja kok . Aku sudah hapal seluruh koreografinya, ini hanya latihan rutin saja agar otot ku tidak kaku. Sehuniee temani aku latihan yaaa yaa yaaa" kata Luhan yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sehun.

"Hah, jika aku tidak mau pun kau akan terus merengek membuat telingaku sakit. Arraseoyo aku akan menemanimu latihan" kata Sehun sambil berpura-pura sebal padahal namja itu tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan ide menemani Luhan latihan daripada ia harus terbakar cemburu membayangkan Luhan bersama Park Chanyeol.

"Waitt ! Cemburu ? No no no sehun ! Otak mu sudah mulai tidak waras ! Ini pasti karena pengaruh siluman rusa ini ! Ingat sehun! Kuatkan imanmu..." racau Sehun dalam hati..

..

"Sehuniee duduklah disini.. Aku ganti baju dulu" kata Luhan sambil masuk ke dalam ruang ganti. Selama menunggu Luhan berganti baju, sehun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya karena jujur saja namja itu tidak tidur semalam karena gelisah memikirkan Luhan yang tidak kunjung menjawab ataupun membalas sms-nya. Alunan lembut The Nutcracker dari Peter Tchaisvosky membuat Sehun membuka matanya dan saat itu ia melihat Luhan yang sudah berganti tutu berwarna soft pink, sepatu balet yang berwarna senada dan rambutnya yang dicepol bun ke atas. Raut wajah Luhan bukanlah lagi raut wajah yang selalu ditampilkannya untuk Sehun, Luhan yang sedang menari ballet adalah Luhan sang black swan, sang ballerina nasional. Sambil memejamkan matanya Luhan mulai melakukan _plie_ demi dan juga grand. Setelahnya, luhan melakukan eleve untuk menguatkan otot-otot kakinya dan kemudian _battement Tendu_. Sehun benar-benar terkesima dengan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Luhan, yeoja itu memiliki tubuh yang sangat lentur dan ia menari bagaikan seorang putri angsa yang sangattt anggun... Sedikit-sedikit sehun mengenali nama gaya yang sedang ditampilkan oleh Luhan saat ini, seperti: _croise devant_, _quatrieme devant_, _arabesque_ dan _pas de chat_ karena dulu sehun sering menemani Han Byul berlatih ballet. Memikirkan Han Byul mau tidak mau membawa Sehun ke saat-saat ia dan Han Byul masih bersama...

**_Flash back POV_**

_"Opppaa... Duduk dan lihatlah.. Hari ini aku baru saja menguasai satu lagi teknik ballet.." kata Han Byul bersemangat sambil berlari kecil ke tengah panggung. Sehun yang melihat kekasihnya tersenyum bahagia pun akhirnya ikut terbawa dalam suasana bahagia.. Han byul memulai tariannya dengan sangat lembut dan mulai menampilkan piroutte.. Walaupun itu pertama kalinya ia melakukan piroutte tanpa terjatuh tapi gerakannya itu tanpa cela.._

_"See oppa ? Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan piroutte.. Yahh walaupun masih 8 putaran sih, tidak seperti Xi Luhan yang sudah bisa melakukan 30 putaran" kata Han Byul._

_"Kau ingin menjadi seperti Luhan ?" kata Sehun yang kini sudah naik ke atas panggung dan memeluk Han Byul._

_"Nee.. Aku sangat ingin menjadi ballerina seperti Xi Luhan.. Tapi... aku ingin tetap menjadi Han Byul saja deh" kata Han Byul sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun._

_"Waeyo ? Kenapa berubah pikiran ?" tanya Sehun bingung.._

_"Karena sesempurna apapun seorang Xi Luhan ia tidak memiliki seorang Oh Sehun dan aku Han Byul sang yeoja miskin sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, oppa.. Oppa saranghaeyo" kata Han Byul dengan wajah merona.. Sehun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Han Byul setelah mendengar pengakuan tulus dari kekasihnya_

_Flash back POV END_

"Sehuniieeee..."

Cuppp...

Sehun yang merasakan sesuatu hangat dan basah menyentuh bibirnya pun seketika tersadar dari lamunannya...

"Kau melamun" kata Luhan polos dengan wajah yang masih berada sangat dekat di depan Sehun..

"Kau adalah rusa mesum" kata Sehun dengan wajah datarnya padahal di dalamnya jantungnya berdegup kencang karena kecupan dadakan dari Luhan.

"Hehehe. Wajahmu tampan saat melamun..." kata Luhan sambil terkikik..

Blushhh...

Rona merah tidak bisa lagi ditahan oleh Sehun mendengar perkataan polos Luhan barusan..

"Uwaaaa, tunanganku meronaa... Kau suka ku goda, eoh ? goda Luhan dan hanya ditanggapi dingin oleh Sehun dan canda tawa pun bergema di ruang latihan club ballet yang sepinya... Suara tawa yang sangat jarang keluar dari bibir oh sehun..

..

..

..

..

Meanwhile,,

"Setelah mengumumkan merger saham yang bernilai jutaan Won, kedua raksasa konstruksi korea selatan akhirnya mengumumkan berita pertunangan kedua anak mereka. Juru bicara Xim construction dan Sewan corp mengumumkan bahwa putra bungsu keluarga Oh yang juga dikenal sebagai aktor sekaligus penyanyi tampan yang sedang naik daun Oh Sehun akan bertunangan dengan Xi Luhan sang ballerina nasional ..."

"Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan resmi bertunangan"

"Pertunangan sang aktor dan sang ballerina nasional"

..

Han Byul terus saja meng-scroll layar smartphone, yeoja itu sedang membaca _trending topic_ yang mengabarkan tentang berita pertunangan Sehun dan Luhan. Air matanya tidak terbendung lagi saat membaca salah satu artikel di internet. Hatinya sangat sakit memikirkan bahwa kali ini ia harus benar-benar melepaskan Sehun... Han byul membekap mulutnya untuk mencegah mulutnya mengeluarkan suara tangisan yang memilukan..

"Berbahagialah sehunah... Berbahagialah.. Berbahagialah aku mohon" kata Han Byul sendiri sambil terus menangis. Ia berbanji bahwa ini kali terakhirnya ia menangis untuk Sehun karena selanjutnya ia akan dengan rela melepaskan kekasihnya itu pergi..

..

..

..

..

"Huwaaahhh... Nikmatnyaaa" kata Luhan dengan wajah yang sangat imut sambil memandang es krim cone jumbonya. Sehun akhirnya mengajak Luhan makan es krim di kedai es krim gelato yang berlokasi tepat di samping sungai Ham.

"Apanya yang nikmat hha ? Udara hari ini sangat dingin dan kau makan es krim.. Brrr, aku tidak paham jalan pikirmu, pabbo" kata Sehun sambil merapatkan jaketnya..

"Justru itulah yang membuat semuanya nikmat, sehunnie... Ahh, benar juga ! Aku lupa!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba..

"Kau kan paling tidak kuat dingin" kata Luhan dengan raut wajah khawatir dan Sehun sekali lagi tertegun karena walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu tapi Luhan seakan masih ingat setiap detil kebiasaannya..

"Caaaah.. Hangat bukan ? Ingatlah ini, pelukan seorang tunangan adalah pelukan terhangat" kata Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun dari samping.

"Bukankah seharusnya peribahasa itu berbunyi "Pelukan seorang ibu adalah pelukan terhangat" ?" kata Sehun.

"Issshh sama sajaaa !" kata Luhan sambil memukul pelan bahu Sehun..

"Sehuniee" kata Luhan sambil terus memeluk Sehun dari samping..

"Hmm" jawab Sehun dengan tatapan kosongnya ke depan..

"Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae" kata Luhan lirih. Luhan merasa dirinya sangat egois saat ini karena dia lah yang membuat Sehun dan Han Byul tidak dapat bersatu walaupun bukan 100% kesalahannya.. Tapi tetap saja yeoja bermata rusa itu merasa sangat bersalah pada Sehun.

Sehun bingung mendengar pekataan Luhan dan menanyakan maksud dari perkataan Luhan barusan tapi yeoja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak mengajak Sehun pulang berdalih bahwa hari semakin larut dan mereka harus bersekolah besok...

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Jadi apa rencana kedua mu kai ? Dan aku harap kali ini tidak melibatkan olah raga atau semacamnya" kata Luhan. Luhan dan Kai sedang melaksanakan pertemua rahasia untuk membahas kedua target mereka.

"Aniyoo.. rencana kali ini tidak berkaitan dengan olah raga. Tenang saja Luu. Rencana kedua Kim Jongin adalah jreng jrengg jrengggg" kata Kai dengan senyum konyolnya..

"Cepatlahhhh" kata Luhan tidak sabaran sambil menendang kaki Kai..

"Yakkkk appo ! Kau mau aku kasih tahu tidakk ?" bentak Kai sambil mengusap-usap kaki nya yang ditendang Luhan..

"Kau sih lama sekali.. Jadi apa rencanamu, Jonginnie ?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum manisnya yang lagi-lagi membuat Kai merinding.

"Rencana kedua Kim Jongin adalahhh memasak" kata Kai dengan bangga.

"Mwo ?" kata Luhan.

"Sehun itu menyukai tipikal wanita rumahan yang feminim. Han Byul itu sangat pintar memasak walaupun Kyungie ku lebih pintar. Tapii yahh coba sajaa, kau tahu kan pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa merebut hati pria bisa dilakukan melalui perut ? Jadi buatkan sehun makan siang atau kue atau apalah yang benar-benar hasil kerja kerasmu... Arraseo ?" kata Kai.

"Hahh, ottokee. Memasak ramyun saja aku tidak bisa" kata Luhan frustasi.

"Hah.. sudah kuduga itulah jawabanmu.. Maka dari itu mintalah bantuan dari ahlinya... dan aku menyarankan kau berguru pada Kyungsoo. Masakan buatannya sungguh sangat lezat" kata Kai sambil menahan air liurnya membayangkan masakan Kyungsoo kemarin malam..

"Ohh i see .. Gomawooo" kata Luhan kembali bersemangat..

"Laluuu,, apa rencana keduamu untukku ?" tanya Kai antusias.

"Dari yang selama ini aku amati.." kata Luhan pelan..

"Yaa ? Apa yang kau amati ?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"Teman satu club ku ada yang satu SMP dengan Kyungsoo di Busan dan ia mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo itu dulu menyukai Myungsoo" kata Luhan tersenyum.

"Mwooo ? Myungsoo ketua OSIS kita ? Myungsoo dulu satu SMP dengan Kyungsooo ? Dan kyungie ku menyukainyaa ?" teriak Kai heboh..

"Ne... Bisa jadi juga kan dia sengaja pindah kesini untuk mengejar cintanya masa SMP nya, hahaha" kata Luhan dengan senyum jailnya.

"Yakkk ! Andwae! Kyungsoo hanya untuk Jongin!" teriak Kai frustasi..

"Hmmm.. aku sarankan kau mulailah ubah image _bad boy_ mu dan jadilah seperti Myungsoo. Mungkin dengan itu Kyungsoo akan menyukaimu" kata Luhan sambil membenahi dasi Kai yang berantakan lalu merapikan poni Kai yang sudah agak panjang itu.

"Mwoo ? Maksudmu aku harus terlihat culun seperti Myungsoo ?" tanya Kai bingung..

"Maybee" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Arraseoo.. Jika itu mau mu kyungie maka aku akan berubah untukmu" kata Kai berapi-api..

"Good luck jonginie" kata Luhan santai sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jongin ...

"Nee... gomawooo" teriak Kai dibelakang Luhan ..

..

..

..

..

..

"Hai kyung" sapa seseorang disebelah Kyungsoo yang kini sedang sibuk menata buku-buku di perpustakaan..

"Mwoo ? Nuguya ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung bingung kenapa namja asing itu tiba-tiba menyapanya..

"Kau tidak mengenalku ? Heyy, apakah aku bertambah tampan sampai-sampai kau tidak mengenaliku ?" tanya namja itu.

"Kkk-kai ? Kim Jongin ?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu..

"Akhirnya kau mengenaliku juga.. Mau kubantu ?" tanya Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu ? Kau ... kau terlihat berbeda" kata Kyungsoo. Kai yang dihadapannya bukanlah kai yang seperti biasanya. Kai terlihat sangat rapi, seragamnya masuk dan terkancing semua padahal biasanya seragam itu selalu dikeluarkan dan belum lagi rambutnya yang disisir kebelakang sangat rapi...

"Aniyoo.. Aku hanya menampilkan sisi diriku yang tidak dikenal orang.." kata Kai halus.. Kyungsoo semakin menganga dibuatnya karena bukan hanya penampilan Kai yang berubah tapi juga cara bicaranya yang jadi semakin halus dan sopan...

"Kajja kita mulai pelajaran tambahan kita" kata Kai sambil menarik Kyungsoo yang masih dengan O.O face nya ke meja disamping jendela.

..

..

..

Sudah 2 jam Kyungsoo mengajari kai dan yeoja bertubuh mungil semakin dibuat bingung oleh sikap Kai hari ini karena namja berkulit tan itu sama sekali tidak mencoba menggodanya seperti biasanya dan malah serius dengan buku pelajarannya.. Oh, come on bukannya Kyungsoo minta digoda tapi dia merasa sedikit kehilangan dengan sikap Kai yang cuek dan lebih fokus terhadap buku pelajaran daripada terhadapnya..

"_Aku pasti sudah sangat tidak waras_" batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.. kyunggg" panggil Kai sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah mungil Kyungsoo

"Ahh.. ne ?" kata Kyungsoo polos..

"Aku bertanya,, apakah jawabanku benar ?" tanya Kai dengan halus..

Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak tahan lagi karena perubahan tiba-tiba Kai dan perasaannya yang kacau balau terhadap Kai akhirnya dengan emosi memasukan peralatan tulis dan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Hari ini sampai disini saja. Aku lelah, mianhae !" kata Kyungsoo tergesa-gesa dan bergegas pergi... Belum kyungsoo sempat keluar dari perpustakaan sebuah tangan kekar menarik tubuhnya ke salah satu lorong yang sepi..

"Yakk ! Kenapa kau pergi tiba-tiba hha?" kata Kai bingung.

"Kauu ! Kenapa kau membuatku bingung hari ini ? Kenapa kau berubah hari ini ? dan kenapa kau seperti mengacuhkanku hari ini ? Aku tidak suka kau yang sekarang ! Aku suka kaiiii yang duluuuu! Aku suka Kai yang berantakan tapi selalu tersenyum tulus, aku suka kai yang suka menggodaku, aku suka kai yang selalu menebar lelucon bodohnya.. Aku suka kai" cerocos Kyungsoo tanpa sadar..

"_Kyungsooo pabbo.. Memang kau siapanya Kai sampai meminta-minta kai kembali seperti yang dulu_" batin Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku yang dulu ? Kau tidak suka tipe namja culun, pendiam dan smart seperti... seperti Myungsoo ?" tanya Kai.

"Myungsoo ? Myungsoo nuguya ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung..

"Myungsoo sunbae ? Kau tidak kenal ?" tanya Kai bingung...

"Aniyoo. aku tidak kenal" kata Kyungsoo. Kai berdecak sebal karena baru menyadari bahwa Luhan mengerjainya, padahal ia sudah sangat menderita dengan harus berpenampilan super rapi seperti tadi.. Kai hendak mengirimkan SMS membunuh untuk Luhan tapi sebelum ia mengirmnya 1 SMS ternyata muncul di layar smartphone Kai ..

_"Hai .. Gwenchana ? Bukankah sangat bagus jika kau mengetahui secara langsung apakah kyungsoo itu menyukaimu apa adanya atau dirimu yang ideal ? Kabari aku secepatnya ya.. _

_Xoxo Lu"_

"Ahh.. jadi ini maksud Luhan membohongiku.. Ia ingin mengetahui apakah Kyungsoo menyukai Kai sekarang yang memang berbeda jauh dari pria idaman Kyungsoo atau Kai yang berpura-pura menjadi sosok pria idaman Kyungsoo" simpul Kai.

"Kai.." suara lembut Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya..

"Jadi kau menyukaiku, hmm?" kata Kai dengan smirk nya sambil terus mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo..

"Aniyoo.. Bukann.. Akuu.. akuuu... hmmpphhhhs" cicitan Kyungsoo terpotong oleh lumatan bibir Kai dibibirnya.. Kai melumat halus bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo bergantian. Kyungsoo sendiri yang hendak protes dengan memukul dada Kai malah meremas kerah seragam Kai seakan mendorong namja itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya.. Setelah puas mencium bibir manis Kyungsoo akhirnya kai melepaskan bibirnya yang menghasilkan lenguhan kecewa yang tanpa sadar disenandungkan oleh Kyungsoo..

"Kau milikku" kata Kai.

"Mwo ?" kata Kyungsoo terkejut..

"Mulai sekarang Do Kyungsoo adalah kekasih dari Kim Jongin" itu adalah pernyataan dan bukan pertanyaa.. Kyungsoo sendiri yang hendak memorotes kai kembali gagal karena bibir nya kembali diserang oleh kai..

"Ahh.. sudahlah. Nikmati saja ciumannya" batin kyungsoo..

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Step 2: From tummy up to the heart..**

Semalaman ini Luhan membuat para maid di rumahnya untuk begadang semalam mengajarinya memanggang Kue. Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat ginger bread kesukaan Sehun tapi berkali-kali mencoba, ginger bread yang dibuat Luhan selalu saja jauh dari kata "layak dan aman untuk dikonsumsi" -.-

"Ahhh.. semoga kue kali ini berhasil nona" kata salah satu maid Luhan sambil mengangkat nampan kue dari oven.

"Yahh, semoga saja" kata Luhan sambil harap-harap cemas. Salah satu maid Luhan akhirnya mencoba dengan was-was salah satu ginger bread itu..

..

..

..

Hening...

"Berhasilll ! Ini adalah kue terenak yang pernah aku makan ! Nona kau berhasil!" teriak maid itu karena akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat sekarang..

"Jinjja ?" kata Luhan tidak percaya dan menggigit kecil kue buatannya itu dan benar.. Itu adalah kue terenak yang pernah ia panggang...

Luhan memasukan ginger bread itu kedalam kantong plastik transparan sambil mengikatkan pita berwarna biru dan meyelipkan memo...

"Hahh, semoga saja sehunnn senang dengan kue ku" doa Luhan dalam hati..

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya Luhan mengendap-endap memasukan kue hasil buatannya ke dalam loker Sehun, ia ingin menjadikan ini sebagai sebuah kejutan... Sial bagi Luhan karena setelah ia meletakan kue kedalam loker Sehun, suara gaduh terdengar dibelakangnya dan dengan kekalutan tingkat dewa Luhan berusaha untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi.. Mau tidak mau Luhan akhirnya bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan baju kotor tim basket pria...

"Fyuhhh baunya !" desah Luhan yang sekarang sudah hampir pingsann karena bau tidak sedap yang menguar..

_Ahh itu sehunku.. Jika habis berlatih basket ia tampak semakin tampaaaaannn ..._ batin Luhan.

"Mwoo.. ada fans yang menaruh kue di loker mu ya Hun ?" tanya Shindong..

"Ne.. tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Paling juga dari fans iseng" kata Sehun cuek.

"_Mwooo ? Michiesoooo ? Luhannn pabbo ! Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya menulis nama mu di kue ituuuuu T_T_" rutuk Luhan dalam hati sambil memukul pelan kepalanya..

"Ahhh, aku sedang lapar.. Buatku saja ya hun ?" kata Shindong sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"_Mwooo ? Aniyooooo ! Kue itu untuk sehun ! Shindonggg gendut, cepat lepaskan kue itu dari tanganmuuuu"_ batin Luhan sambil menatap tajam Shindong..

"Makan saja. Aku tidak lapar" kata Sehun cuek dan menutup lokernya lalu berjalan keluar..

"Gomawooo" kata Shindong sambil mengunyah kue Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa cengoo melihat kue nya dimakan oleh Shindong..

_Kue kuuu.. Kue yang kubuat seumur hidupkuuu... Step 2 benar-benar gagal totaallll T_T Ingatkan aku untuk menendang Shindongggg ! _ batin Luhan..

Shindong yang sedang asik memakan kue Luhan pun tiba-tiba merinding merasa bahwa seseorang sedang sangat ingin membunuhnya saat ini T_T.

..

..

..

..

Tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika ia menyerah saat ini juga.. Luhan meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk membuat bibimbap.. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati mengajari sang idola.. Bila membuat kue memerlukan seharian suntuk, maka membuat bibimbap membuntuh waktu seharian suntuk bagi Luhan. Untung saja kali ini yang mengajarinya adalah Kyungsoo yang notabene sangat tergila-gila dengan Luhan...

..

..

Tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya, Luhan mengirimkan sms ke Sehun untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah saat jam makan siang...

"Ada apa ?" kata seseorang dibelakang Luhan..

"Ahh, kau sudah datang.. Sini duduk" kata Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya

Sehun dengan wajah datarnya duduk disamping Luhan.

"Cahhhhh... Makanlahh... Aku memasakan khusus untukmu" kata Luhan sambil menyodorkan kotak makan berwarna pink ke Sehun..

"Kau memasak ? Apakah itu aman ?" kata Sehun ngeri.

"Yakkk ! Kau belum mencobanya ! Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu yang belum pasti" kata Luhan sambil memukul bahu Sehun cukup keras..

"Appo ! Arraseooo..." kata Sehun dan membuka kotak makan pink itu..

"Kenapa bentuknya berantakan sekali ?" kata Sehun.

"Yakkkk !" kata Luhan yang sudah bersiap-siap akan memukul Sehun lagi tapi dengan cepat Sehun menghindar sambil tersenyum..

"Sini aku suapii, yeoboooo" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum manis dan menyuapkan bibimbap ke mulut Sehun. Sehun sendiri hanya menghela napas dan mau tidak mau menuruti apa maunya Luhan karena ia memang tidak bisa menolak apa maunya Luhan (kata-kata yang ribet -.-a).

"Hmmm.. enakk.. Aku tidak menyangka bila bibimbap buruk rupa ini sangat enak" kata Sehun sambil mengunyah..

"Apaa kubilang ! Ingatlah, masakan seorang tunangan adalah masakan yang paling enak" kata Luhan bangga..

"Tskk mana ada peribahasa seperti itu ?" tanya Sehun. Setelah bimbap nya habis, sehun pun kembali membuka mulutnya untuk minta disuapi oleh. Luhan dengan sangat senang hati menyuapi tunangannya yang tiba-tiba berubah manja itu...

"Uhuk"

"Yaaak.. makanya kalau makan jangan cepat-cepat jadi tersedak kan.. Sebentar aku ambilkan air" kata Luhan sambil merogoh tas nya untuk mencari air mineral. Saat Luhan sibuk mencari air, sehun tidak sengaja melihat banyak plester di jari-jari Luhan..

_"Apa ia terluka saat memasak untuk ku ?"_ batin Sehun..

"Ini minumnya.. Cepat minum" kata Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun dan memberikan botol minumnya tapi namja itu hanya melihat Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tidak jelas..

"Kenapa ? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" tanya Luhan yang gugup karena ditatap oleh Sehun.

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menatap jari-jari lentik Luhan yang kini banyak ditutupi oleh plester..

Seakan mengerti arah tatapan sehun, luhan dengan santai menjawab "Ohh, itu hanya luka kecil".

...

"Aku mohon.. Jangan menyakiti dirimu lagi karena aku.. Aku tidak suka melihatmu terluka" kata Sehun sambil mencium jari-jari Luhan yang tertutupi plester..

Blushhh... Luhan langsung merona mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan.

Sehun merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukan hangatnya dan mengatakan "Gomawo untuk makan siangnya, yeobo" kata Sehun pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan..

_Sehun masih belum pasti akan perasaanya ke Luhan, namja itu masih belum berani untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi seperti anak TK yang sedang belajar ia sedang belajar untuk menerima situasi ini.. Ia sedang belajar untuk menerima Luhan teman masa kecilnya untuk menjadi tunangannya.. Ia sedang belajar untuk merelakan Han Byul pergi dan yang terpenting adalah Sehun sedang belajar untuk tidak menyakiti Luhan lagi. Satu hal yang pasti adalah Sehun sangat menyayangi Luhan dari dulu sampai sekarang.._

_Okay.. step 2 tidak terlalu burukk.. Walaupun awalnya gagal tapi tetap saja berujung manis... Aku akan terus berjuang dan berlari untuk mu Sehunnie.. Saranghae sarangghae.. Saranghaee aku akan akan tetap mengucapkan kata-kata itu sampai aku tidak bisa mengucap lagi.._

tebeceeee (:

Makin geje ? Makin banyak typoo ? Mianhaee :(

Thankyuuuu readerrr yang sudah nyempetin reviewww dan mian karena gak pernah bales review satu-satu hehehe.. Pokoknya makasihhhhh bangetttttttttttt buat yang sudah baca ff abal-abal ini dan support terus.. Ada yang nanya kenapa author update nya cepet bingit, karena satu review aja dari kalian udah bikin author jadi semangat buat ngetik hohohoho :)

See u next chappt !

Next chapt chanbaekk sudah mau keluarr lhoooo ;) ChanBaek shipper mana suaranyaaahhh ?

Lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 7 : I will protect you**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

**'n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**_Preview_**

_"Gomawo untuk makan siangnya, yeobo" kata Sehun pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Luhan.._

**Author POV**

Luhan menatap kertas pengumuman yang baru saja dipasangnya di papan pengumuman sekolah. Entah kenapa yeoja itu merasa lega setelah memutuskan peserta audisi yang berhasil masuk ke club ballet.. Tidak seharusnya ia menyia-nyiakan bakat Han Byul hanya karena yeoja itu adalah mantan Sehun. Walaupun Luhan dan Minzy adalah dua orang yang tidak akan pernah akur bila bertemu tapi Luhan banyak belajar dari sang ace club basket itu.

..

"Jeongmal ? Aku kira kau tidak akan menerimanya.." kata seseorang disebelah Luhan..

"Hahh.. bagaimana lagi.. Jonginiiee, kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah yeoja multi talented berhati malaikat" kata Luhan bangga..

"Tskk.. Kenapa tiba-tiba perutku mulas mendengarnya -.-" kata Jongin sambil berpura-pura muntah

"Yakkk.. Pabbbooo !" jawab Luhan kesal sambil menendang kaki namja berkulit tan itu..

"Isshhhh appooo yaaa.. Siluman rusa !" teriak Kai sambil mengelus kakinya yang tadi ditendang. Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah konyol Jongin. Sejenak namja itu terpesona melihat senyum kecil Luhan, membuatnya penasaran mengapa Luhan selalu memakai topeng dinginnya ? Mengapa Luhan selalu berusaha terlihat kuat dan tidak takut pada apapun ? Padahal yeoja yang ada dihadapan Jongin itu adalah yeoja paling "_clueless_" dan baik hati menurut Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau dengan kyungsoo ? tanya Luhan dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Hahh... kyungie ku begitu imuttt dan maniss.. Sampai-sampai aku merasa harus pergi ke dokter penyakit dalam" kata Jongin dengan senyum konyolnya.

"Mwo ? Dokter penyakit dalam ? Mungkin dokter penyakit jiwa maksudmu" kata Luhan polos

"Yakkk Xi Luhan ! Kau pikir aku gilaa ! Aku harus ke dokter untuk memeriksakan gula darahku karena kyungiie sangat imuttt. Aku takut terkena diabetes" kata Jongin sambil menunjukan aegyo nya..

"tsk.. ada-ada saja kau ini.. Aku rasa kau tidak perlu bantuanku lagi ?" kata Luhan.

"Aniyoooo, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa Kyungsoo masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya.. Hahh, aku bingungg bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkannya.." kata Jongin yang terlihat mulai frustasi dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seakan selalu meragukannya..

"Hmm.. Mungkin karena kau menyatakan perasaanmu hampir tiap menitnya pada Kyungsoo jadinya ia berpikir bahwa itu hanya bualanmu saja. Aku rasa kyungsoo itu tipe gadis kuno yang menganggap bahwa kata-kata "Saranghaeyo" tidak bisa diucapkan dengan mudahnya. Kau tahu kan maksudku ?"

"Maksudmu aku tidak boleh mengatakan "saranghaeyo" terlalu sering ?" tanya Jongin.

"Ne.. Beberapa kalimat akan menjadi tidak berarti bila diucapkan terlalu sering dan dengan mudahnya" kata Luhan dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan imutt oleh Jongin.

"Ahhh kyeoptaaa... Seharusnya kau terus saja berwajah imut seperti ini daripada berwajah pervert hahaha" goda Luhan sambil mencubit pipi Jongin..

"Yakkk silumann rusaa.. Apppooooo" rengek Jongin.

_Kringg... kringgg ..._

"Ahh jam istirahat.. Bye jonginnie.. Aku mau menemui Sehuniie ku dulu, kalau aku telat menemuinya nanti ia bisa merana karena merindukanku" kata Luhan sambil beralih mencari tunangannya..

"Cihhh... pede sekali siluman itu" dengus Jongin..

...

...

...

"Han Byul ssi ! Kajjja ! Xi Luhan baru saja memasang daftar siswi yang diterima di club ballet !" teriak Yoora..

"Mwoooo ? Ottokeee Baekki ? Aku takut melihat hasilnyaaa" kata Han Byul yang gelagapan karena terlalu gugup..

"Aishhh.. Kau adalah penari ballet yang genius eonni ! Aku yakin kok kau pasti berhasil dan bila tidak berhasil toh juga itu bukan akhir dari dunia kan ?" kata Baekhyun santai...

"Ayolahhhhh cepaat" kata Yoora yang tiba-tiba menarik tangan Han Byul ke papan pengumuman.

Papan pengumuman sudah ramai diisi oleh siswi departemen menari yang penasaran dengan hasil audi club ballet. Ada yang meloncat-loncat bahagia karena terlalu bahagia bisa diterima di club dan ada juga yang terlihat lesu karena namanya tidak tertera... Han Byul mulai merasakan mual pada perutnya...

Dengan tangan bergetar yeoja manis itu mulai menelusuri satu persatu daftar siswi yang diterima di club, ia mulai dari nomor terbawah karena berpikir bila pun ia diterima pasti dia akan berada di urutan terakhir. Tapi namanya juga tidak ada di urutan terbawah.. Nyali han byul pun semakin menciut. Arah pandangnya semakin naik dan betapa terkejutnya yeoja saat melihat namanya tertera pada urutan pertama siswi yang diterima dalam club ballet..

"Woow chukkae ! Nama mu ada di urutan pertama ! Pasti audisimu berjalan dengan lancar.. Chukkae" kata seorang siswi disebelah Han Byul.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida" jawab Han Byul dengan tergagap karena masih tidak percaya bahwa Luhan akan menerimanya dalam club ballet mengingat status Luhan sekarang sebagai tunangan Sehun dan dirinya sebagai mantan Sehun.

"Mwooo.. Aku kira si siluman rubah ekor 9 itu akan benar-benar menolakmu eonni! Ternyata dia tidak seburuk itu" gumam Baekhyun disebelah Han Byul..

_"Gomawo Luhan ssi"_ gumam Han Byul sambil tersenyum...

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Sehuniiiieeee... sehuniiieee" teriak seorang yeoja sambil berlari. Namja yang dipanggil pun menoleh mendengar suara nyaring yang ia tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya.. Saat sehun menolehkan wajahnya Luhan seperti tersihir oleh wajah tampan namja albino itu. Sehun merubah potongan rambutnya, ia memotongnya menjadi lebih pendek dan merubah warnanya menjadi pirang (bayangin style nya Sehun pas d Beijing airport kyaaaa)... Luhan hanya bisa melongo melihat sosok tampan didepannya itu dan tanpa sadar kedua kakinya membawanya berlari ke arah Sehun. Luhan berlari dengan sangat kencang ke arah sehun seakan yeoja itu sudah berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu dan memeluk erat tubuh kurus sehun..

"Sehunnieeee" kata Luhan manja sambil memeluk Sehun semakin eratttt..

"Yakkk.. Kau membuatku terkejut.. Luuuu" kata Sehun setengah terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Luhan..

"Anioooo... Sebentar sajaa.. Sebentar saja biarkan aku memelukmu" kata Luhan sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun. Namja itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan membiarkan rusa imutnya itu untuk memeluk tubuhnya. Dengan ragu dan sangat perlahan Sehun mulai menggerakan kedua tangannya.

Pelann... sangat pelann.. kedua tangan Sehun dengan sangat perlahan menyentuh punggung Luhan untuk membalas pelukannya.. Luhan tersenyum merasakan tangan Sehun di punggungnya, bukankah itu berarti bahwa Sehun membalas pelukannya dan bila pelukannya dibalas bukankah itu berarti Sehun juga merindukannya... Ahhh, pikiran pikiran itu membuat Luhan pusing karena bahagianya..

..

..

..

"Ahhh... mashitaaa" kata Luhan sambil mengunyah sushi nya. Luhan dan Sehun akhirnya sama-sama membolos dan memilih untuk makan siang di taman belakang sekolah yang tidak lain adalah tempat favorite Luhan.

"Kau tau ? Aku sudah makan sushi di kantin ini sejak pertama masuk sekolah tapi tidak pernah seenak ini. Apa mungkin karenaaa ?" kata Luhan dengan wajah jahilnya..

"Karena kau tidak membelinya. Semua makanan gratis akan terasa sangat lezat" kata Sehun datar..

"Yakkk ! Padahal aku mau bilang sushi ini menjadi lebih lezat karena dimakan bersamamu ! Kau ini sama sekali tidak ada romantis-romantisnya" dengus Luhan sambil mengunyah sushi nya lebih ganas. Sehun yang melihat pipi Luhan yang menggembung karena memakan sushi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegemasannya, namja itu mengelus lembut pipi Luhan sambil terus mengamati tunangannya itu makan dengan tidak elite nya.. Entah lah, tapi dalam hatinya Sehun lebih senang melihat Luhan yang sekarang, Luhan yang apa adanya dibandingkan dengan Luhan sang ballerina yang selalu sarat dengan kesempurnaan dan dingin.

_kringgg... _handphone sehun tiba-tiba berbunyi...

..

"Anyeong.." jawab Sehun..

"..."

"Ne noona.. Aku tidak akan telat... Ne ne ne, berhentilah menjadi cerewet nanti kecantikanmu akan berkuranggg" jawab Sehun lagi. Luhan yang mendengar nada suara Sehun yang lembut seketika mengerutkan alisnya. Ia penasaran dengan orang yang menelepon Sehun barusan dan secara reflek mendekatkan kepalanya ke handphone Sehun.

Sehun yang merasakan dorongan kepala Luhan di handphone nya pun terkejut dan menoleh melihat kelakuan Luhan. Sedangkan sosok yang sedang ditatapin sehun masih fokus menguping.

"Noo... nooo..noona nanti aku hubungi lagi" kata Sehun cepat dan memutuskan sambungan teleponnya..

"Yaakkk ! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" kata Sehun.

"Sehuniiee ! Siapa yeoja yang meneleponmu barusan ? Apa nanti kau akan bertemu dengannya ?! Andwaeee, aku harus ikut pokoknyaaaa" kata Luhan sambil bersiap-siap memeluk Sehunnya tapi dengan cekatan dan halus Sehun mendorong dahi Luhan untuk menahannya tetap di posisinya.

"Aniyo.. kau tidak bisa ikut.. Kau tidak bisa ikut aku syuting, rusaaa" kata Sehun santai.

"Mwoo ? Aishh.. jadi nanti malam aku harus sendirian begitu ?... Laluuuu siapa yeoja yang ditelepon itu ?" kata Luhan sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan pipi yang digembungkan.

"Kau cemburu pada managerku hha ? Itu adalah yuri noona" kata Sehun sambil menyentuh pipi Luhan dengan satu jarinya agar tidak menggembung lagi..

"Kenapa managermu tidak seorang namja saja sih" dengus Luhan..

"Waeyoo ? Kau tidak boleh cemburu pada Yuri noona karena dia hanya managerku dan juga.. Dan juga aku banyak berhutang padanya" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hutang ?" tanya Luhan penasaran dan semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sehun.

"Ne... Kau ingat saat aku SMP tingkat 2 dan kedua orang tuaku sempat mau bercerai ?" kata Sehun pelan.

"Iya.. Aku ingat tapi mereka tidak jadi kan" jawab Luhan.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar terpuruk sendirian.. Ahra noona sedang di amerika untuk menyelesaikan studinya, appa yang terus menekanku untuk menjadi apa yang diinginkannya dan terus terus menekanku agar menjadi yang terbaik , dan saat pertama menjadi artis debut bukanlah saat saat yang menyenangkan. Hingga akhirnya aku ..." kata Sehun menggantungkan ucapannya..

"Hingga ?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Hingga aku ketergantungan dengan obat-obatan penenang. Psikiater ku mengatakan bahwa aku dalam fase depresi.. Tapi untung saja ada Yuri noona yang terus menyemangati dan membantuku. Sekarang sedikit demi sedikit aku sudah bisa mengurangi dosis dari obat penenang itu" kata Sehun. Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa Sehunnya ternyata sempat melewati masa-masa suram karen namja itu terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar. Ia selalu tersenyum saat di depan kamera, ia selalu ramah dengan fans nya dan selalu terlihat baik-baik saja.. Luhan menarik kepala sehun untuk bersandar di bahunya.

"Heyy.. Sekarang ada aku.. Aku yang akan memikul semua beban sehuniie mulai dari sekarang. Aku akan membuat sehunnie bahagia dari sekarang" kata Luhan sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya namja itu merasa pulang ke tempat yang seharusnya.. Pulang ke rumah.. _Mungkinkah itu Luhan ?_ batin Sehun.

"Hmm.. apa Han Byul tahu dengan kondisimu itu?" tanya Luhan hati-hati.

"Aniyoo.. Dia tidak tahu. Entah kenapa aku enggan menceritakan hal itu padanya. Aku takut kalau akan merusak image perfect ku didepannya" kata Sehun.

"Mworago ? Kau tidak pernah memberitahunya ?" kata Luhan terkejut..

_"Lalu kenapa Sehun bisa menceritakan masalah itu kepadaku ?"_ batin Luhan tapi ia tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Ahh.. aku mengantuk" kata Sehun sambil menguap..

"Tidurlahhh" kata Luhan sambil menepuk pahanya memberi isyarat agar Sehun tidur di pahanya. Sehun terlihat ragu tapi akhirnya namja itu merebahkan kepalanya yang memang terasa sangat lelah di paha Luhan.

"Ingatlahh,, jika kau memerlukan tempat sandaran maka carilah tunanganmu yang seperti angel ini" kata Luhan sambil mengusap surai lembut rambut Sehun..

"Ne ne" kata Sehun dan memejamkan matanya.. Ia merasa sangat nyaman bersama dengan Sehun dan fakta bahwa ia selalu melupakan kenangannya bersama Han Byul jika sedang bersama Luhan..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Kenapa tidak ada sms masuk ?" gerutu seorang yeoja sambil terus menatap layar handphonenya..

"Aishhh... Kenapa hari ini dia tidak mengirimiku pesan atau menelepon seperti biasanya ? Menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Kyungsoo lagi karena Kai sama sekali belum menghubunginya seharian ini...

Kringgg... kringgg... Bunyi handphone yang tiba-tiba bergema di ruang latihan club vokal itu sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan yeoja bermata bulat semakin terkejut setelah melihat nama yang muncul di layar handphonenya..

"Yoo.. yobboseyo" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo.. Mianhae aku telat menelponmu, aku sibuk berlatih dance untuk perfomance besok.. Kau sudah makan ? Jika belum kajja makan bersama di kantin" kata Kai di telepon.

"Ne.. ne.. Kau sudah dikantin ?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aniyoo. aku dibelakangmu" jawab Kai dan sontak membuat Kyungsoo menolehkan tubuhnya. Kai sedang tersenyum menatapnya..

"Jongin ssi..." kata Kyungsoo terkejut masih menempelkan handphone nya di telinga.

"Aku tadi berpikir mungkin kau ada disini sedang latihan dan feelingku benar. Kajja kita ke kantin, perutku sudah berteriak minta diberikan makan" kata Jongin dengan senyum tololnya..

"Ne" kata kyungsoo pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Luhan..

Siang itu jongin yang didepan Kyungsoo bukan Jongin yang biasanya. Jongin terlihat lebih tenang dan tidak menggodanya. Namja berkulit tan itu juga memanggilnya "Kyungsoo ssi" bukan "Kyunggie" seperti biasanya...

"Kenapa lagi sih namja pervert ini ? Kenapa kelakuannya selalu membuatku sakit kepala -.-" gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati..

"Apaa.. apa jongin sudah mulai bosan dengannya ? Bosan karena aku terus menerus menyembunyikan perasaanku ? Ottookeeee .. bagaimana bila jongin benar-benar sudah bosan dengankuuuuuu ?" heboh kyungsoo dalam hatinya..

"Kyung..."

"Kyungg..."

"Kyung" kata Jongin berkali-kali sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah _clueless _Kyungsoo..

..

"Hah ? Kau mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanya Kyungsoo polos..

"Ishh, kau melamun eoh. Aku barusan bilang aku harus kembali ke ruang latihan dance.." kata Jongin

"Ah.. Ne" kata Kyungsoo singkat. Tidak biasanya Jongin meninggalkan kyungsoo begitu saja, padahal biasanya namja itu akan menempel lengket pada Kyungsoo..

..

..

..

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian di koridor menuju ke ruang latihan club vocal lagi.. Air matanya terus mendesak untuk keluar karena Jongin yang terus-terus saja bersikap formal padanya. Padahal namja itu kemarin baru saja mengklaim bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia berubah dingin...

Hiks.. hikss.. hiksss

buakk..

'"Ahh mianhaee.. Aku tidak melihat.. Jongsohamida" kata Kyungsoo berkali-kali sambil membungkuk minta maaf..

"Kau menangis?" kata yeoja yang ditabrak Kyungsoo tadi..

"Sun.. sunbaee... Huweeeeeee... Sunnbaeeeeeeee" tangis Kyungsoo pun mulai pecah setelah melihat Luhan..

"Yakkk ! Kenapa kau menangisss ?!" teriak Luhan yang terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menangis kencang didepannya.

"Huweeeee... sunbaeeeee membentak kuu.. Huwaaaaaa" tangis Kyungsoo semakin meledak dan membuat siswa siswi yang melihat pun menatap horor kepada Luhan. Mereka berpikir bahwa Luhan sedang mem-bully Kyungsoo..

"Miaannn.. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu... Yaakkk ! Kyungsoo berhentilah menangisss" kata Luhan yang bingung melihat kyungsoo menangis... Karena semakin banyak siswa siswi yang lewat di koridor itu akhirnya menarik Kyungsoo ke tempat yang lebih sepi..

"Nahh sekarang ceritakan masalahmu" kata Luhan masih dengan tampang datarnya..

"Jonginn.. jonginn sepertinya bosan denganku hiks" kata Kyungsoo sambil sesenggukan..

"Mwoo ?" kata Luhan terkejut dan otak pintarnya langsung bekerja dan menyimpulkan bahwa Jongin sedang melaksanakan sarannya..

"Hmmm.. Aku rasa jongin hanya sedikit lelah karena terus menerus mengejarmu. Jika sudah begini kau harus membuatnya kembali mengejarmu" kata Luhan dengan wajah menyesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Bagaimana caranya" kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"Goda jongin" kata Luhan dengan smirk nya dan kyungsoo hanya melongoo mendengar perkataan Luhan itu.

"Tapi sun... sunbaee" cicit Kyungsoo dan langsung dipotong oleh Luhan "Ssst.. serahkan semuanya padaku.. Kau hanya perlu menjadi percaya diri" kata Luhan sambil berbisik kepada Kyungsoo..

Kyungsoo mendengar ide Luhan yang barus saja dibisikan dan terbesit pikiran bahwa itu adalah ide yang sangat gila tapi sekaligus jenius..

_"Ahhhhh,, tidak salah jika aku mengidolakan Luhan sunbae.. Dia memang sangat kereeennn.. Eonnniiiii aku padamu"_ batin Kyungsoo dan mulai fangirling pada luhan.

..

..

..

..

..

"Kauu ! Kenapaa berita tentang pertunanganmu ada dimana-mana ? dan kau sama sekaliiii tidak memberitahukanku ?" teriak Yuri heboh pada Sehun yang terlihat kukuh dengan wajah poker face nya..

"Itu di luar kendaliku" jawab Sehun santai..

"Aishhh... Setelah berita itu menyeruak kau tahu ? Handphone ku ini tidak bisa berhenti berbunyi. Semua media massa ingin mendengar langsung konfirmasi tentang berita itu ! Dan kau masih bisa duduk santai disini ?" oceh Yuri kesal.

"Lalu noona mau aku berbuat apa ? Pertunangan ini juga sangat tiba-tiba untukku. Memang apa reaksi pers kalau aku bertunangan dengan Luhan?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Reaksinya masih belum bisa ditebak.. Beberapa mendukung dan bermunculan suatu club yang bernama "HunHan shipper" dan ada juga yang protes.. Yahh begitulah fans, tapi sejauh ini kondisimu masih aman-aman saja. Itu karena image Luhan sang ballerina nasional. Syukurlah bahwa yang ditunangkan denganmu adalah Luhan" kata Yuri yang sudah mulai tenang.

"Mwoo ? Michiesoo ? Tetap saja yang namanya dijodohkan itu tidak enak noona" kata Sehun.

"Ssst.. berhenti protes.. Aku akan bicara dengan manajer Luhan untuk mulai membahas beberapa hal dan menjadikan kalian sebagai couple andalan di Korea. Yuhuuu..." kata Yuri bersemangat..

"Hahh.. terserah kau saja. Asal jangan ganggu Luhan. Jangan biarkan pers terlalu mengganggu hidupnya" kata Sehun.

"Wooww,, over protective sekali kau terhadap tunanganmu itu.. Ckk, gitu bilangnya tidak suka tapi lihatlah kelakuanmu barusan.. Sadar atau tidak sadar kau itu JATUH CINTA pada tunanganmu, pabbo!" kata Yuri.

"Aishh noonaaa.. Berhenti mengatakan omong kosong" kata Sehun kesal...

_"Menyukai Luhan ?"_ batin Sehun.

"Berhenti melamunkan tunangannmu itu.. Cepat beritahu aku siapa nama manajer Luhan ! Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal dengannya" kata Yuri memecah lamunan Sehun.

"Ishh.. Namanya.. hmmm.. siapaa yaa. Kalau tidak salah Choi.. choi.. Choi Minhoo ! Yaa namanya Minho !" kata Sehun..

"Mwoo ? Choi Minhooo ?" kata Yuri terkejut mendengar satu nama yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya..

"Kenapa noona terkejut ? Noona kenal ?" kata Sehun yang curiga terhadap reaksi Yuri setelah mendengar nama manager Luhan.

"Ani.. Aku tidak kenal hehe" kata Yuri dengan senyum yang dipaksakan..

"_Shit.. kenapa aku harus berhubungan dengan orang itu lagi... Ottoke _" batin Yuri.

"Memang urusan apa yang harus kau urus dengan manager Luhan ?" tanya Sehun.

Yuri terlihat ragu-ragu untuk membahas masalah ini dengan Sehun "Hmm.. seseorang.. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia fans beratmu atau orang yang tidak suka dengan berita merger saham kedua perusahaan itu. Tapi ia mengirimkan fax ke kantor mengatakan bahwa jika luhan tetap bertunangan denganmu cepat atau lamban ia akan mengumumkan bahwa Luhan hanyalah anak haram keluarga Xi" kata Yuri.

"Mwoo ? Kenapa kenapa dia bisa tahu ? Siapa dia noona ? Keluarga Xi sudah menutup rapat rahasia itu" kata Sehun resah..

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hun. Ini saja aku baru tahu tentang fakta keluarga Luhan. Jangan sampai berita itu tersebar. Bukan hanya kau yang akan kena imbasnya tapi kasihan Luhan. Ia pasti akan merasa sangat dipermalukan" kata Yuri.

"Aku akan melindungi Luhan noona.. Kau cepat hubungi managernya untuk mengatur semua" kata Sehun mantap.

..

..

..

_Joyonghi tto haruga jeomureo  
Geureoke salgo innabwa  
Amugeotdo hal suga eobseo  
Chueongmani nama_

_Sigani heulleo dasi saranghal su itdamyeon  
Joheultende~_

_Nunmura , nae gieogi neoreul itji motae  
Gaseuma , nae chueogi neoreul nochi motae  
Haru tto haruman bol su itdamyeon, nae saranga~_

_Ije dasi dollilsun eobtjiman  
Gieongmani nama_

_Sigani heulleo dasi dagagal su itdamyeon  
Joheultende~_

_Nunmura, nae gieogi neoreul itji motae  
Gaseuma, nae chueogi neoreul nochi motae  
Haru tto haruman bol su itdamyeon, nae saranga_~ Ailee – Ice Flower

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya setelah menyanyikan lagu dari artis favoritenya. Baekhyun sangat mengagumi karakter vokal Ailee dan berharap suatu saat dia akan bisa debut seperti Ailee..

Plokk.. plokk.. plokk...

"Suaramu sangat bagus.. Kau bernyanyi dengan versi mu sendiri dan itu sangat bagus" kata seorang namja yang ternyata daritadi mendengarkan Baekhyun menyanyi.

"Ah.. gomawo sunbae" kata Baekhyun malu-malu.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu. Panggil aku Chanyeol. Chanyeol oppa juga lebih bagus hehhe" kata Chanyeol sambil mengupas buah favorite nya yaitu pisang.

"Oppa" kata Baekhyun pelan dan muka menunduk karena merona..

"Hmm ?"

"Apa yang oppa lakukan disini ? Apakah sedang tidak ada kelas ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tadinya sih aku mau melatih piano diiringi oleh nyanyian Luhan tapi si rusa itu sedang tidak mood jadi tidak ada yang menemaniku berlatih piano deh" kata Chanyeol sambil memakan pisangnya.

_"Luhan lagi.. Luhan lagi" _batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Ahh.. aku lupa.. Bahwa kau adalah musuh bebuyutan Luhan. Tapi seingatku Luhan tidak pernah mencelakaimu dan kau juga tidak mencelakainya. Jadi kenapa kalian sering sekali beradu mulut hha ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Itu karenaa... karenaaa" baekhyun sedang berpikir keras untuk jawaban yang satu itu. Jujur saja, setiap ia ditanya alasan ia membenci Luhan selalu saja tidak ada jawabannya dan kalau pun ada itu hanya karena satu hal... Yaa, ia membenci Luhan karena Chanyeol..

Karena Luhan ia harus mengalami yang namanya patah hati..

"Jika kau tidak mau menjawab tidak apa-apa kok. Maafkan Luhan jika ia sering berkata-kata keras terhadapmu. Dia tidak bermaksud begitu" kata Chanyeol..

"_Ahh.. dan sekarang kau membelanya didepanku... Itu membuatku semakin membencinya Park Chanyeol_" batin Baekhyun..

Suasana pun hening diruangan itu. Chanyeol yang hanya duduk didepan piano sambil sesekali menekannya sehingga menimbulkan suara merdu seolah tengah berpikir keras dan Baekhyun yang terlalu gugup untuk memulai percakapan.

"Hei.. Aku boleh bertanya ?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba dengan pandangan yang masih fokus dengan tuts piano nya..

"Apa ?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Jika semisalnya.. Misalnya kau menyukai seseorang tapi seseorang itu tidak pernah melihatmu. Apa kau akan tetap menunggunya ? Apa kau akan tetap diam di posisimu menunggu dia berlari ke arahmu ?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu benar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Chanyeol saat ini

"Jika jadi kau.. Aku akan melepaskannya.. Tidak ada satupun orang yang layak untuk disia-siakan seperti itu karena semua orang terlahir istimewa jadi mereka juga layak diperlakukan istimewa" kata Baekhyun.

"hahha. Muka mu konyol begitu.. Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata bijak itu dari mulutmu hahhahaa" kata Chanyeol.

..

.. Hening lagi ..

"Park Chanyeol... Aku menyukaimu.. Sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu.. Bisakah .. bisakah aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menggeser posisi Luhan ? Bisakah aku saja yang menjadi yeoja yang selalu kau impi-impikan ?" kata Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri merasa seperti kerasukan karena tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu. Tapi heyy,, yeoja mungil itu sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaannya untuk Chanyeol. Ia juga ingin dilihat oleh Chanyeol.. Ia juga ingin memiliki Chanyeol.. Baekhyun berjalan pelan kearah Chanyeol dan memeluk namja jangkung itu dari belakang.. Semakin erat pelukannya semakin deras juga tangisannya..

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar ditubuhnya..

"Aku tahu itu.. Maukah kau menerimaku yang masih belum pasti dengan perasaanku sendiri ini Baek? Apa kau mau menerimaku yang masih bimbang ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal bersama chanyeol... Saranghae.. saranghaeeee" kata Baekhyun..

"Aku menyayangimu Baekhyun" kata Chanyeol. Namja itu masih belum bisa membalas kata cinta Baekhyun untuk saat ini tapi nanti.. Mungkin saja nanti ia akan bisa mengatakan kata-kata "saranghae" yang biasanya untuk Luhan..

"Bantu aku melupakan Luhan" kata Chanyeol lirih.. Ia harus siap melepas Luhan untuk Sehun mulai saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga dimata Luhan hanya ada Sehun dari dulu hingga sekarang..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Aaaaaa gilaaaaa... Tidakkkk... I cant handle it!" teriak Luhan sambil berguling-guling di kasur emuknya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun melarangnya untuk menghubunginya saat namja itu syuting... Berkali-kali yeoja itu mengetikan sesuatu di handphone nya tapi dihapus lagi karena takut akan dimarahi Sehun karena mengganggunya di jam-jam syuting...

"Ottokeeee" kata Luhan frustasi.. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa untuk tidak menggoda Sehun barang sejam saja..

"Sehunnieee" kata Luhan frustasi.. Akhirnya luhan pun memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat blog fansclub Sehun sambil sesekali mencibir fans yang mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ia akan menikah dengan Sehun..

Drrttt.. drrttt...

Luhan membulatkan matanya melihat nama sang penelepon...

"Yoboseyoooo" kata Luhan semangat..

".."

"Mwoo ? Memang kau dimana ?" tanya Luhan

"..."

"Dengan cepat luhan berlari menuruni tangga dan berlari menuju gerbang. Saat pintu gerbang terbuka betapa terkejutnya Luhan karena melihat sosok yang daritadi menghantui hidupnya..

"Apa kau selalu menyambut tamu dengan tampang melongo begitu ?" tanya Sehun sinis.

"Aniyo" kata Luhan pendek dan kemudian berjalan untuk memeluk Sehun..

"Kau merindukanku sampai sebegitunya ?" tanya Sehun yang kini tersenyum karena dipeluk Luhan. Yeoja yang sedang berada dipelukannya itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya...

"Aku juga.. Entahlah hari ini begitu aneh.. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengandarai mobilku ke arah rumahmu" kata Sehun yang masih bingung dengan sistem otak nya hari ini yang hanya ada Luhan luhan dan Luhan..

"Itu artinya kau merindukanku juga Mr Oh" kata Luhan sambil mengadahkan wajahnya menatap sehun.

"Hah.. sepertinya otak ku ada yang sakit" kata Sehun

"Ishhh.. mengaku kalau rindu padaku saja susah sekali" kata Luhan kesal dan berbalik ingin masuk kedalam rumahnya. Belum sempat yeoja itu masuk kedalam rumahnya, sebuah tangan kurus menarik tubuhnya kebelakang lalu memeluknya.. Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Luhan sambil menyurukan wajahnya ke leher Luhan seakan mencari kehangatan disana..

"Kenapa hari ini kau marah-marah terus hhm?" kata Sehun.

"Habisnya kau menyebalkan" kata Luhan yang sekarang mengelus rambut Sehun di bahunya..

"Aku memang menyebalkan tapi tohh juga kau tergila-gila padaku bwee :P" goda Sehun..

"Hahahha.. sehuniiee berhenti meniup niup leherkuu.. geliiii" kata Luhan sambil kegelian karena sehun yang menggoda leher Luhan yang terekspos mengingat bahwa Luhan berlari kebawah dengan menggunakan gaun tidurnya..

"Lu.. bolehkah aku memelukmu malam ini ? Aku memutuhkanmu" kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung menyadari bahwa sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun..

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Luhan khawatir..

"Aniyoo.. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu" kata Sehun.

"Ne.." jawab Luhan dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke rumahnya.. Luhan mengajak Sehun ke kamarnya. Sehun sendiri yang kelelahan sehabis syuting langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan jaket dan sepatu Sehun perlahan. Namja itu terlihat sangat kelelahan dan tertekan, luhan takut jika sehun kembali sakit dan harus mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu lagi..

"Luuuuu" kata Sehun manja sambil menaikan lengannya memberi isyarat agar Luhan tidur disebelahnya.

Luhan menurut dan ikut merebah tubuhnya disamping Sehun..

Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil sambil terus bergumam bahwa ia akan melindungi Luhan apapun yang terjadi.. Luhan semakin khawatir dengan sikap Sehun tapi ia memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya sambil menenangkan Sehun..

"Sehunnie.. saranghae" kata Luhan dan langsung terlelap..

"Nado saranghae" kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya.. Perkataan sehun barusan jelas tidak didengar Luhan... Malam itu sehun menghabiskan malam untuk menatap yeoja yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya itu.. Ia harus cepat-cepat bertindak agar berita bahwa Luhan hanya anak haram keluarga Xi tidak tersebar luas..

_Aku akan melindungimu ..._

tebeeceee :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 8 : Out of town**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

'**n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**Preview**

"_Nado saranghae" kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya.. Perkataan sehun barusan jelas tidak didengar Luhan... Malam itu sehun menghabiskan malam untuk menatap yeoja yang sedang tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya itu.. Ia harus cepat-cepat bertindak agar berita bahwa Luhan hanya anak haram keluarga Xi tidak tersebar luas.._

_Aku akan melindungimu ..._

**Author POV**

"Aisshhh.. jinjja.. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang terlihat sangat sexy dan tampan walau hanya dengan mata terpejam seperti ini ?" desah Luhan dalam hatinya sambil terus tersenyum-senyum idiot memandangi "mahluk paling sempurna versi Luhan" yang masih terlelap disampingnya.. Dengan sangat lembut Luhan menyentuh hidung mancung Sehun lalu turun ke bibir.

"Mata mu terlalu tajam.. Bibirmu jarang tersenyum.. Tapi .. jika kau tersenyum mata dan bibirmu adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat" gumam Luhan pelan sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"_Bolehkan ? Bolehkan aku berharap bahwa saat ini kau sudah mulai melihatku Sehuniie ? Bolehkan aku sedikit berharap bahwa pada akhirnya kita akan selalu bersama ? Bolehkan aku sedikit egois untuk tidak melepaskanmu ?" _batin Luhan dalam hati. Sungguh Luhan merasa ia telah menjadi orang yang paling egois di dunia ini "_Biarkan aku menjadi egois, Sehunah_"..

Setelah puas memandangi wajah tampan Sehun, sebuah ide melintas di otak simple Luhan..

"Ahhh,, ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukan keahlian memasakku yang diatas rata-rata kepada Sehun !" pikir Luhan sambil dengan sangat perlahan memindahkan tangan Sehun yang memeluk pinggangnya. Luhan bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan sangaat sangat pelan agar Sehun tidak terbangun. Yeoja berambut hitam keabuan itu pun mengambil jubah baju tidurnya dan berjinjit keluar menuuju dapurnya..

..

..

"Yakkkk keluar... keluar kalian semua... Aku akan memasak untuk tunangankuuu" teriak Luhan yang membuat para maid terkejut karena tumben-tumbennya nona muda mereka menginjakan kakinya di dapur sepagi ini.

"Mian nona.. Hmm, apa tidak sebaiknya kami saja yang memasak ? Nona sebut saja menu nya akan kami masakkan" jawab salah satu maid itu.

"Aniyoooo.. Tidak ada yeoja lain yang boleh memasakan sarapan untuk Sehun-ku selain Xi Luhan, arraseooo ? Kajja keluar.. keluarr.. Palli pallliiii... Aku perlu konsentrasi tinggi untuk memasak nasi goreng" kata Luhan sambil mengusir satu persatu maid untuk keluar dari dapurnya.

"Nona... Cobalah untuk tidak membakar dapur" jawab salah satu maid dengan seringaian jahilnya yang otomatis membuat mata Luhan membelalak dan melemparkan panci ke arahnya tapi maid itu sudah keburu pergi dari dapur..

"Enakk saja.. Siapa juga yang mau membakar dapur.. Aku kan cuma mau memasak" gumam Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya..

"Jadii.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarangg.. Nasi goreng.. Nasi di goreng.. Hmmm, sepertinya mudah.. Nasii goreng.. Nasi di goreng.. Goreng di ? Goreng dengan ? Bumbunya ? Bagaimana cari membuat nasi putih ini menjadi merah ? Aishhhh jinjja ! Jika tau akan begini aku akan mengikuti kelas memasak saja daripada sibuk latihan ballet setiap waktu.." desah Luhan yang mulai frustasi dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat sepiring nasi goreng untuk Sehun-nya..

"Ahhh... ! Google ! Everything is on google ! Search search" dendang Luhan bahagia sambil mengutak-atik smartphone nya mencari cara untuk memasak nasi goreng..

"Ohhh.. Hmmm ternyata gampang" ...

..

..

..

..

"Eunghh..." desah Sehun sambil mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat... Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Sehun meraba-raba spot disebelahnya tapi mengernyit bingung karena tidak menemukan tubuh mungil Luhan..

"Kemana dia ?" gumam Sehun sambil mengucek matanya.. Namja berkulit pucat itu akhirnya merebahkan kembali kepalanya di bantal Luhan. Namja itu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal seakan menghirup aroma Luhan yang menempel..

"Yeoja itu masih saja menggunakan shampoo bayi.. Dia pikir dia berapa umurnya" gumam Sehun. Namja itu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekeliling kamar Luhan, kamar itu sangat luas sangat khas seorang putri dari keluarga kaya raya.. Oh, dan jangan lupakan berbagai piagam dan piala yang dimenangi Luhan dalam kompetensi ballet.. Sewaktu mereka kecil, kamar ini adalah _base camp _bagi Luhan dan Sehun. Tidak ada satu hari pun yang tidak Sehun lewati di kamar ini...

"_Serasa pulang ke rumah"_

..

Setelah puas bernostalgia, akhirnya sehun memutuskan untuk mencuci wajahnya dan merapikan diri untuk mencari Luhan diluar.. Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah yang sangat luas tapi sangat sepi itu "pantas saja Luhan selalu minta ditemani setiap detiknya" pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Hmm,, permisi. Apakah tuan muda Oh sedang mencari nona Luhan ? Jika iya, nona sedang berada di dapur" kata seorang pelayan dengan sopan.

"Mwo ? Dapur ? Luhan di dapur ? Sepagi ini ? Apakah itu normal ?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Hehe. Tentu saja itu tidak normal. Nona tadi mengatakan bahwa ia akan memasak untuk anda. Tapi kami sudah menyiapkan tabung pemadam kebakaran bersiap-siap bila nona membakar dapur kami untuk yang kedua kalinya" jawab sang pelayan masih dengan nada sopan tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawa nya mengingat insiden kecil (begitu Luhan menyebutnya) saat yeoja itu berusaha untuk memasak bibimbap.

"Aishh jinjja.. Gadis itu selalu saja membuat sesuatu yang menghebohkan. Bisakah kau kutunjukan saja dimana dapurnya ?" jawab Sehun. Pelayan itupun menuntun sehun ke dapur keluarga Xi yang terletak di lantai dasar.

Sehun tersenyum saat mengamati Luhan dengan wajah menekuk didepan kompor, yeoja itu terlihat kebingungan dengan segala yang ada didepannya tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau menyerah. Namanya juga Luhan, tidak akan ada kata menyerah didalam kamusnya. Dengan perlahan sehun memasuki dapur itu, "Hey,, tahukah kau ? Seluruh pelayanmu sedang menyiapkan tabung pemadam kebakaran di luar ?" goda Sehun dibelakang Luhan..

"Yaaak.. Aishh, kau mengagetkanku saja.. Mwooo ? Aishh, jinjja ! Mereka itu terlalu meremehkan nona nya yang _multi-talented_ ini ! Awas merekaaa" geram Luhan sambil menaikan spatulanya bersiap untuk memukul para maidnya.

"Hahhh... ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat kedalam wajan luhan.

"Aku mau memasakan sehuniee sarapan" jawab luhan polos.

"Sarapan ? Hmm, bagaimana jika setelah aku memakannya dan tiba-tiba masuk UGD ? Ahh, pasti akan menadi _headline news_ dengan judul "Aktor berbakat masuk UGD karena makan masakan tunangannya.." celoteh Sehun sambil bergidik ngeri..

"Yakkkk ! Hunnieeee ! Aku tidak seburuk itu tahu ! Menyebalkaaaan" jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi amarah Luhan tidak berlangsung karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sebuah tangan kurus yang memeluk pinggangnya..

"Kyaaa,, sehunieee.. Turunkannn aku" teriak Luhan yang terkejut karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya..

"Kau duduk disini saja.. Aku tidak mau kau terluka karena pisau lagi" jawab Sehun sambil mendudukan Luhan di meja dapur.. Luhan hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya yang merona karena perlakuan Sehun barusan.. "_Tuhannn... lindungilah jantungku.. Jika ia terus-terusan berdetak sekencang ini bisa-bisa aku terkena serangan jantung di usia muda_" doa Luhan. Yeoja itu kini sedang asyik mengamati tunangannya memasak sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang bergelantungan diatas lantai karena duduk diatas meja persis seperti bocah SD. Fakta pahit yang harus diterima Luhan adalah ternyata Sehun jauh lebih ahli dalam hal memasak dibandingkan Luhan. Yeoja itu tidak bisa menekan keinginannya untuk berfantasi bahwa semua ini nyata, Sehun sudah mulai menyukainya dan jalan kedepan akan terasa sangat mudah...

_Aku harap selamanya akan terus seperti ini.. Aku harap kita akan berakhir seperti cerita-cerita dongeng... Kita akan berakhir bahagia, bukankah begitu Sehunnie ?_

"Sehunnieee palliii.. Lapaaar" kata Luhan manja sambil turun dari meja dapur dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memasak dengan cepat jika kau bergelayut seperti koala begitu Lu" jawab Sehun sambil masih fokus memasak.

"Aniyooo.. Sekali menempel tidak akan lepas" jawab Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan.

"Rusa mesum_..._" dengus Sehun.

..

..

..

Seorang yeoja mungil bermata bulat terlihat beberapa kali sedang melatih raut wajahnya di depan cermin sekolah. Yaa, yeoja itu Do Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan bahwa hari ini ia akan menjalankan ide dari Luhan yaitu menggoda Jongin agar kembali padanya. Sejujurnya, kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cara merayu. Demi menggoda Jongin, kyungsoo rela membaca buku semalam.. Buku dengan judul "_How to seduce an alien_" judul yang aneh bukan.

"Baiklah Do Kyungsoo ! Fightinggg" teriak Kyungsoo sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ini adalah hari Jumat dan Kyungsoo tahu betul setiap Jumat Jongin akan berada di ruang latihan club dance sangat pagi untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sebelum kelas dimulai..

Betul perkiraan Kyungsoo, saat yeoja mungil itu mengintip dari luar ia bisa melihat Jongin sedang menari.. Ada banyak murid yang bisa melakukan dance dengan sangat apik di sekolah ini, tapi hanya ada satu orang yang selalu bisa mencuri spotlight dan always become a center part dan itu adalah Jongin..

"Ahh,, namja itu terlihat sangat tampan.. Curang sekali ! Kenapa bisa ada manusia setampan itu" dengus Kyungsoo sambil terus mengintip Jongin berlatih dance. Setelah lelah berlatih, akhirnya namja itu mematikan musik dan berjalan untuk mengambil air mineral di tas-nya..

"Ini kesempatanku" kata Kyungsoo sambil memantapkan dirinya menuju kearah Jongin.

..

"Jonginiee" sapa Kyungsoo lembut sambil berjalan kearah Jongin yang terduduk dilantai kelelahan..

"Mwoo ? Kyungie ? Sedang apa disini ?" tanya Jongin heran melihat yeoja bermata owl itu ada di ruang latihan dance..

"Aniyoo.. aku sedang ingin bertemu dengan jongin saja. Apakah tidak boleh ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata polos dan mengigit sedikit bibir ranumnya untuk menggoda Jongin. Setidaknya itulah yang Kyungsoo pelajari dari buku itu.

Glup.. dengan susah payah Jongin yang memang pada dasarnya mesum sangat mudah terpancing dengan godaan polos Kyungsoo barusan..

"Ohh" hanya kata-kata itu saja yang bisa dilontarkan oleh Jongin. Namja itu sedang sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang Kyungsoo detik ini juga.

"Kau berkeringat.." kata Kyungsoo pelan dan berjongkok di depan Jongin. Dengan gerakan yang sangat perlahan dan menggoda Kyungsoo mengeluarkan selembar tissue sambil sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya di depan Jongin...

"Yakk ! Tuhan ! Lindungi hambamu ini ! Eomma, kuatkan hati anakmu ini !" komat kamit Jongin dalam hati karena sekarang belahan dada Kyungsoo sedang terpampang jelas didepannya. Tapi yeoja itu terlihat santai-santai saja dan masih fokus melap keringat Jongin...

"Kenapa keringatmu bertambah banyak" gumam Kyungsoo polos sambil terus mendekatkan dirinya ke Jongin. Ini adalah posisi yang sangat-sangat menggoda iman Kim Jongin. Bagaimana tidak ? Jongin yang sedang duduk di lantai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang menunduk sambil mengangkangi tubuh Jongin. Padahal yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo sangatlah sepele, yeoja mungil itu hanya sedang melap keringat Jongin.

"Terkutuklah otak yadongku ini" dengus Jongin dalam hati.

"Jonginiee.. kenapa melamun ?" kata Kyungsoo lembut sambil menangkup pipi Jongin dan yeoja itu kini sedang duduk di atas paha Jongin. Namja yang sedang berekringat dingin itupun kembali terbelalak dikarenakan posisi duduk Kyungsoo saat ini membuat rok mini nya semakin tersingkap keatas dan memanpangkan paha mulusnya..

Cup...

"Kau melamun terus.. Jadi ku cium saja hehe" kata Kyungsoo polos setelah mengecup singkat bibir sexy namja-nya..

"Tidakkk.. Tidakkk.. Tidakkk.. Aku tidak kuat lagiiii" teriak Jongin sambil berdiri terburu-terburu sehingga menyebabkan Kyungsoo terpental dari pangkuannya..

"Aku... akuu pergi duluan Kyung..." kata Jongin cepat sambil memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tas. Jika ia berada terlalu lama dalam ruangan ini bisa-bisa keperawanan Kyungsoo hilang detik ini juga..

hikks.. hikss.. hikss..

Suara tangisan memilukan seorang yeoja membuat langkah Jongin diambang pintu terhenti.. Ia menolehkan badannya dan terkejut karena mendapati Kyungsoo sedang menangis.. Dengan langkah cepat ia menghampiri kyungsoo dan menangkup wajah mungil yeoja itu..

"Kenapa kau menangis ? Mianhae kyungie. Jeball, berhentilah menangis" rayu Jongin agar Kyungsoo berhenti menangis..

"Hiksss.. Kau jahat ! Nappeun namja ! Aku sudah susah payah untuk menggodamu tapi kau malah meninggalkanku begitu saja ! Tahukah kau kalau aku sangat frustasi karena sikapmu yang berubah kepadaku ! Padahal baru saja 2 hari yang lalu kau bilang bahwa aku milik jongin, tapi keesokannya kau malah berubah sikap.. Kau namjaaa hitammm menyebalkan" cerocos Kyungsoo dalam sekali hentakan meluapkan segala kegalauannya.

"Eh ?" Jongin benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo barusan..

"Mianhae babby soo.. Aku tidak bermaksud.. Mianhae.. Tadi aku cepat-cepat kabur karena jika semenit lagi aku disini maka aku jamin bahwa keperawanan akan hilang detik ini juga. Kau tahu kan bahwa otak ku akan menjadi berkali lipat mesum jika itu menyangkut kau" jelas Jongin sambil terus menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dari pipi yeoja imut itu.

"Jeongmal ? Jonginie tidak berbohong ?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ne baby soo.. Tubuhmu itu sangat menggoda imanku. Dan ngomong-ngomong, darimana kau belajar cara menggoda seperti itu, hm?" tanya Jongin.

"Dari buku" jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Buku ?"

"Nee.. Judulnya _How to seduce an alien_. Aku tidak punya buku selain buku itu" kata Kyungsoo polos.

"Mwoyaaa ? Alien ? Apa kau berpikir kekasihmu yang tampan ini adalah Alien ?" teriak Jongin.

"Iyyaa.. kau alien.. Kau adalah alien karena kau sangat aneh dan tidak bisa ditebak" kekeh Kyungsoo

"Hissh.. Jangan lakukan yang tadi kau lakukan dengan namja lain.. Kau hanya boleh mempraktekan isi di buku itu hanya denganku saja. Arraseo ?" kata Jongin sambil menyentil hidung mancung Kyungsoo..

"Neee" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis..

"Ahhh.. masih jam 7 pagi. Masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum kelas dimulai.. Kau mau mempraktekan lagi isi dari buku-mu itu, baby ?" goda Jongin.

"Yakk.. kau mesum" gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kemesumanku ini baby Soo. Sekarang tunjukan apa saja yang sudah kau pelajari dari bukumu itu" kata Jongin ditelinga Kyungsoo sambil mengecupnya.

"Ahhhh.. Jongin..iee" desah Kyungsoo kecil saat dirasa sebuah tangan kekar tengah menyentuh bagian dalam roknya. Jongin yang mendengarkan desahan Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan smirk nya..

"_Kau milikku, baby_"

...

...

...

Pagi itu Namsan art perfomance high school dibuat heboh karena pasangan yang sedang ribut dibicarakan di media itu secara gamblang datang bersama-sama ke sekolah. Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama, beberapa fans Sehun tentu saja berteriak histeris karena melihat sang idola sedang berjalan mesra dengan tunangannya dan juga jangan lupakan namja – namja yang berteriak patah hati karena putri ballerina mereka sedang digandeng posessive oleh Oh Sehun.

Seorang siswi yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kegaduhan yang disebabkan oleh pasangan itu.. Yeoja itu tersenyum sekaligus menahan rasa perih karena melihat namja yang sangat ia cintai sedang menggandeng possesive tangan Xi Luhan yang notabene sekarang adalah tunangan Sehun.

"Syukurlah.. Syukurlah kau sudah bersama dengannya.. Aku harap kalian berakhir bahagia" ucap Han Byul sambil memandang Sehun yang terlihat berbisik sesuatu ke telinga Luhan dan ditanggapi dengan wajah malu-malu Luhan.

..

..

"Channieee ! Anyyeonggg" sapa Luhan saat melihat Chanyeol dari arah gerbang masuk sekolah.

"Pagi Lu" jawab Chanyeol semangat ..

"dan pagi juga Oh Sehun" kata Chanyeol dengan nada yang sangat-sangat berbeda dibanding saat ia menyapa Luhan tadi.. Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol hendak mendekati Luhan dengan sigap mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan.

"Channiee, tadi aku melihatmu datang dengan seorang perempuan.. Nuguya ?" tanya Luhan dengan nada menyelidiki.

"Ahh itu.. diaa.. dia adalah .. " jawab Chanyeol gelagapan karena bingung harus bagaimana ia menjelaskan statusnya dengan Baekhyun ke Luhan saat ini.

"Chanyeol datang bersama denganku" jawab seorang yeoja yang tiba-tiba datang dan dengan mesra merangkul tangan Chanyeol.

"MWOOOO ? PARK CHANYEOL ! Kenapa kau bisa datang dengan nenek sihir ini ? Apakah ia mengancammu ? Apakah ia sudah menjahati ? Apakah ia sudah meracunimu ? Yakkkk.. kenapa diam saja.. cepat jawabbbb" tanya Luhan emosi.

"Luu... Kau kira baekhyun seburuk apa. Mungkin saja chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah jadian. Benar begitu ?" jawab Sehun dengan smirk nya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin ingin meninju wajah datar itu.

"Jadiannn ? MWOOOO ?" teriak Luhan heboh.

"Itu.. ituu... Luuu, tenanglah.. Kau membuatku seperti seorang terdakwa pembunuhan saja" melas Chanyeol.

"Hahh.. arraseo.. Kau ikut denganku ! Sekarang juga !" kata Luhan ketus dan langsung berbalik pergi. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafasnya dan berjaan mengekori Luhan..

"Yakk ! Apa-apaan rusa jelek itu mengabaikanku begitu saja ? Dan kenapa ia malah pergi dengan Channie idiot ituuuu ?" teriak Sehun.

PLETAKKKK..

"Yak ! Baekkie ! Kenapa kau memukulku ? Appooooo" dengus Sehun.

"Siapa yang kau katai Channie idiot hhah ? Dia adalah namjachingu ku mulai dari sekarang !" sahut Baekhyun kesal.

"Mwo ? Jadi chanyeol sudah menerimamu ? Kenapa bisa ? Jelas-jelas dia masih menyukai Luhan" sahut Sehun.

"Ishh,, kau tidak usah menyebut-nyebut soal itu kenapa sih ! Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku akan membuat Chanyeol melupakan siluman rusa itu ! Dan kau ! Sebaiknya jaga tunanganmu itu!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Mwoo ? Enak saja ! Kau yang harus menjaga namjachingu mu dari tunangankuu" jawab Sehun tidak mau kalah.

"Kauu !" teriak Baekhyun tidak mau kalah..

"Kauuu ! Kauuu ! Namja itu yang selalu merayu Luhan !" sahut Sehun semakin tidak mau kalah.. Ketika perdebatan sengit tengah terjadi antara kedua sahabat itu, dengan polos Jongin melintas diantara mereka..

"Ahh.. kasian sekali nasib-nasib para manusia galau yang masih terombang ambing oleh cintaa.. Ckckck. Beruntungnya kehidupan asmaraku berjalan sangat indaahhh dan mulus" kata Jongin bangga..

"Dasar hitamm tidak tahu diri !" teriak Baekhyun dan Sehun bersamaan sambil berlari untuk mengeroyok Kai...

..

..

..

"Jelaskan !" tuntut Luhan yang sedang menginterogasi Chanyeol di taman belakang sekolah.

"Luuu" melas Chanyeol. Namja itu terlihat memelas dan kebingungan membuat Luhan semakin merasa bersalah karena sudah meneriaki Chanyeol barusan..

"Hah. jadi yeoja yang dulu kau ceritakan itu adalah Baekhyun ?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Hng ? Bukan .." jawab Chanyeol.

"Lalu ? Yakkk ! Park Chanyeol ! Jangan bilang jika kau hanya menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai pelarian saja ! Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan itu pada baekyun. Kasihan baekhyun" jawab Luhan.

"Aku kira kau membenci baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol.

"Yeoja itu cerewet, sangat ributtt, sangat rusuhhh dan selalu saja membalas semua ucapanku.. Dia sangat menyebalkan tapi aku tidak membencinya kok" jawab Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Baekhyun terdengar sangat tulus dengan perasaannya dan aku pikir kenapa tidak dicoba saja." kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja yang kau sukai ?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku masih sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja aku sudah sangat lelah untuk menunggunya. Semakin hari dia semakin menjauh dari jangkauanku.. Semakin hari dia semakin terlihat bahagia dengan namja yang ia sukai. Itu membuatku sangat muak, Lu. Dan aku sudah sangat lelah" jawab Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Hahh.. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini.. Arraseo, aku akan mendukung hubunganmu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi ingatlah, jangan sampai menyakiti hati baekhyun. Sama seperti dirimu, jika terlalu lama menunggu lama kelamaan juga Baekhyun akan merasa lelah dan memilih mundur. Sebaiknya kau lupakan saja gadis itu dan belajar menyukai Baekhyun. Dia tidak terlalu buruk kok untuk seukuran gadis cebol dengan temperamen singa gunung" kata Luhan.

"Hehehe.. gomawoo atas nasihatmu.. Ahh, apa yang bisa ku lakukan tanpa Xi Luhaaaan" teriak Chanyeol dengan wajah yang dibuat frustasi.

"Kekekke.. Dasar" jawab Luhan sambil meninju ringan bahu Chanyeol..

_Meskipun suatu saat nanti aku akan menyukai orang lain. Tapi kau akan selalu ada dihatiku seperti sebuah bayangan.._

..

..

"Kami ucapkan selamat datang di club ballet blaa blaaa blaaa" pidato sang wakil ketua club ballet. Seharusnya Luhan lah yang memberi pidato penyambutan anggota baru tapi nampaknya yeoja yang menyandang jabatan ketua club ballet itu sedang asyik dengan _smartphone_-nya..

"_Kyaaaa.. Luhan eonni dan Sehun oppa terlihat sangat serasi di foto itu ! Aku iri"_ *senyum*

"_Hatikuuuu hancurr ! Noona ! Bukankah kau seharusnya menjadi istriku"_ *senyum lebar*

"_HunHan shipper all the ways :)"_ *senyum 5 cm*

"_Yakkk ! Xi Luhan tidak cocok bersama Sehun !"_ *pout*

"_Sehun hanya untukku ! Luhan pergi saja !"_ *double pout*

"_Mati kau xi luhan !"_ *triple pout*

Ditengah acara penyambutan anggota club baru, sang ketua malah sedang asyik membaca komentar netizen mengenai fotonya yang sedang bergandengan dengan Sehun di Me2Day dan Cyworld.. Raut wajahnya berubah-ubah seiring dengan komentar para netizen..

"Ahhh, jinjja ! Mereka pikir mereka siapa ingin menyingkirkanku dari Sehun ! Pabboooo ! Remaja ababil !" teriak Luhan tanpa sadar yang seketika membuat seisi ruangan menatapnya

"Nde.. barusan ketua mengatakan apa ? Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin ketua sampaikan ?" tanya wakil ketua club..

"Aaa.. aniyoo hahhaa... Ehhmm, selamat datang di club ballet ehhe.. hhee" kata Luhan dengan senyum termanis...

...

...

..

"Luu, jangan lupa.. Sabtu ini kita akan pergi ke Gunung Deokyu dalam acara orientasi anggota baru" kata Yoona sang wakil ketua club..

"Aaa.. Deokyu.. Yaa pergi ke gunung deokyu.. Sabtu ini ?" tanya Luhan yang sepertinya lupa akan rencana rutin setiap penerimaan anggota baru.

"Yakkk ! Luhan pabbo ! Jangan bilang kau lupa jika kita akan kesana.. Isshhh" dengus Yoona kesal.

"Aniyooo.. Mana mungkin aku lupa dengan acara sepenting itu. Aku hanya ingin mengetes ekspresimu saja hahaha" kilah Luhan.

"Alasan -.- Yaa sudah, aku pergi ke kelas dulu nne" kata Yoona sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya..

"Whatttt ? Sabtu Minggu di Deokyu ? dan itu artinya 2 hari tidak bersama Sehuniee ku.. Ahhh, jinjja ! Aku bisa gilaaaaaaaa" rengek Luhan.

..

..

..

"Mwo ? Deokyu ? Kau akan pergi ke gunung Deokyu ?" tanya Sehun.. Mereka sedang menikmati makan siangnya di taman belakang sekolah, tempat favorite Luhan.

"Neeee... aaaaa ottoke... selama 2 hari kita tidak akan bertemu sehuniiieeee.. Jangan terlalu bersedih yyaaa" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ahhh, akhirnya aku mendapatkan akhir minggu yang tenang.. Terima kasih tuhan !" sahut Sehun girang yang bertolak belakang dengan Luhan..

"Yaaa ! Kau menyebalkan oh sehun ! Lihat sajaaa, nanti juga kau akan merasa kesepian jika tidak ada aku yang selalu menempel padamu ! Hissshhh" gerutu Luhan..

"Hahaha.. Berhati-hatilah disana, cuaca sedang sangat dingin dan jangan sampai terpeleset disana" kata Sehun sambil mengusak lembut rambut Luhan seperti sedang menasehati seorang anak SD.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri kok... Kau tenang saja.. Apa kau lupa bahwa tunanganmu ini adalah yeoja _multi-talented_ ?" kata Luhan dengan bangga.

"Ohiya.. Kau pasti senang karena harus ke Gunung Deokyu sabtu besok" kata Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus senang ?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Karena kau akan kembali ke habitat mu. Rusa dan hutan. Rusa hutan" goda Sehun dan ditanggapi death glare mematikan Luhan.. "Ahhhh, sangat mengasyikan bisa menggodanya terus" batin Sehun.

"Heyy, berhentilah cemburut.. Jam berapa kau berangkat besok ?" tanya Sehun. Walaupun namja itu terlihat tidak perduli dengan keberangkatan Luhan tapi tetap saja ia khawatir bila luhan harus pergi mendaki gunung pada musim dingin seperti ini.

"Jam 6 pagi.." jawab Luhan sambil memilin-milin ujung seragam sehun..

"Mau kuantar ? Kebetulan besok aku ada pengambilan gambar jam 7 pagi" kata Sehun.

"Jinjjaa ? Kau mauu mengantarkuuuu ? Kyaaaaaa ! Tentu saja aku mau..." jawab Luhan penuh semangat dan memeluk namja itu dari samping..

"Haishh, lama kelamaan aku pasti akan menjadi sopir Xi Luhan.. Hahh, malangnya nasibku" kata Sehun sambil berakting sedih..

"Ishhh.." dengus Luhan sambil mencubit pinggang Sehun dan melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya. Sehun memandangi Luhan yang sedang asyik memakan bekalnya. Pikirannya kembali terganggu mengingat tentang fax iseng yang mengancam akan membemberkan identitas Luhan kepada publik.

"_Siapa kira-kira yang bisa mengetahui rahasia keluarga Xi ? Bahkan Luhan saja tidak tahu tentang fakta bahwa ia hanya anak haram dari keluarga Xi.. Apa aku ceritakan saja kepada Xi ahjussi ? Siapa tahu dia memiliki petunjuk.. Yahh, nanti aku menelepon Xi ahjusii saja_" renung Sehun dalam hati. Sehun memang mengetahui identitas Luhan dari lama karena kebiasaan Sehun yang sering menginap di rumah keluarga Luhan dulu waktu kecil. Suatu malam sehun kecil yang hendak pergi ke toilet tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ayah Luhan dengan temannya. Tentu saja waktu itu ia tidak mengerti dengan istilah anak haram. Tapi ketika memasuki kelas 1 SMP, barulah Sehun mengerti maksud dari percakapan ayah Luhan dulu. Sehun sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan Luhan karena tidak ingin melihat sahabat terbaiknya itu bersedih.. Biar saja Luhan menikmati hidupnya sekarang ini, yeoja itu sudah cukup menderita saat eomma nya meninggal dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan.

**Seoul, 1993.** Istri dari konglomerat asal China Xi Qian Fang dikabarkan tewas dalam kecelakan mobil dan diduga hal itu disebabkan oleh percobaan bunuh diri akibat syndrome baby blue. Tidak ada fakta yang mendukung bahwa itu murni kecelakaan atau memang bunuh diri. Polisi juga tidak berhasil mengusut kasus itu. Pada akhirnya kasus penyelidikan terhadap Xi Qian Fang ditutup beberapa tahun lalu dan dinyatakan bahwa ia meninggal karena bunuh diri.

"_Benarkah eomma Luhan meninggal karena bunuh diri ? Apa benar itu hanya karena syndrome baby blue ? Apa semua ini terkait dengan kejadian 11 tahun yang lalu ?"_ pikir Sehun dalam hati. Tidak sadar saat sedang berpikir keras kerutan-kerutan halus muncul di dahi namja tampan itu.

Cup... cup.. cupp "Kenapa tiba-tiba berkerut begini ?" tanya Luhan polos setelah menciumi setiap kerutan yang muncul di dahi Sehun..

"Yaaak, rusa mesum !" teriak Sehun yang terkejut karena ciuman Luhan..

"Habis kau tiba-tiba berkerut begitu. Memang apa yang sedang sehuniee pikirkan ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniyoo.. cepat habiskan makananmu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk" jawab Sehun ..

"Neee" jawab Luhan sambil melanjutkan lagi makannya..

"Gigi mu terlalu kecil seperti bayi. Makanya makan saja lelet" komentar Sehun.

"Yaakkkkkkk ! Kau belum pernah ku gigit eoh ?" teriak Luhan dan beranjak untuk menggigit Sehun..

"Kyaaaa tolongg.. ada rusa penggigit... Apppooo Luuuuu"

_Sepertinya taman itu tidak lagi sepi jika sudah ada Luhan dan Sehun disana.. Taman itu akan selalu ramai oleh candaan, pertengkaran dan obrolan hangat mereka.._

..

..

..

Keesokan harinya ...

"Berhati-hatilah disana.. Apa kau sudah membawa jaketmu ? Syal ? Topi ? Penutup kepala ?" tanya Sehun di mobil setelah ia menjemput Luhan.

"Neee.. Aku sudah membawa semuanya kok. Tenang sajaa" jawab Luhan..

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa tenang melihatmu mendaki gunung di cuaca sedingin ini" jawab Sehun gusar.

"Over protective sekali tunanganku ini hehhe" goda Luhan tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Ahh, mereka sudah mau berkumpul untuk masuk kedalam bus.. Sebaiknya aku kesana. Bye bye sehuniieeeee" kata Luhan sambil bergegas memakai ranselnya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Luuu..." panggil Sehun.

"Nee ?" jawab Luhan dan saat yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun, betapa terkejutnya dia saat merasakan bibir hangat Sehun mengecup bibirnya.

"Sehunnie" kata Luhan pelan..

"Jika sudah sampai hubungi aku" kata Sehun pelan masih dengan posisi bibir saling menempel.

"Ne yeobo" jawab Luhan dan memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium Sehun terlebih dahulu yang langsung ditanggapi positif oleh Sehun. Namja itu mulai melumat bibir manis milik Luhan yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Sehun. Tepukan pelan tangan Luhan di dadanya menyadarkan Sehun untuk melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Bye Lu" kata Sehun dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ne" jawab Luhan singkat dengan wajah yang tidak kalah merahnya.

..

..

Perjalanan ke Gunung Deokyu pun dilakukan dengan suasana gembira, beberapa anggota baru terlihat sangat antusias dan menyanyi untuk meramaikan perjalanan. Sial bagi dua orang yang terpaksa harus duduk berdampingan dalam suasana super super canggung di dalam bus karena tidak ada lagi tempat yang tersisa.. Yahh, mereka adalah Luhan dan Han Byul.

"Sunbae. Gomawo" kata Han Byul membuka percakapan dengan Luhan.

"Untuk ?" jawab Luhan dingin.

"Karena menerimaku dalam club" kata Han Byul.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk menolakmu" jawab Luhan.

"Chukkae.. Chukkae atas pertunanganmu dengan Sehun. Jaga sehun baik-baik. Mungkin dia adalah namja yang sangat dingin dan terlihat dewasa dari luar. Tapi aslinya dia hanya namja yang sangat sangat manja dan selalu berharap untuk menjadi pusat perhatian" kata Han Byul.

"Apa kau masih menyukainya ?" tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"Kau adalah idolaku Luhan ssi. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, tentu saja aku masih menyukai Sehun. Sangatt... Hanya saja sekarang ia sudah bahagia denganmu" jawab Han Byul sambil berusaha tersenyum. Luhan merasa menjadi orang yang sangat sangat buruk karena telah memisahkan Sehun dan Han Byul.

"_Pertanyaannya adalah apakah benar Sehun bahagia bersamaku ? Atau dia hanya terlalu lelah melawan perjodohan ini ? Sehingga ia bertindak lunak akhir-akhir ini.."_ pikir Luhan dalam hati. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Deokyu, yeoja cantik itu terus berpikir apakah ia sanggup terus menerus menjadi orang egois dengan mengabaikan kebahagian Sehun.

..

..

..

"Para anggota baru segera menuju kamar masing-masing yang telah disiapkan ! 5 menit lagi berkumpul di lapangan !" teriak salah satu panitia. Para anggota baru pun bergegas berlarian menuju kamar mereka agar tidak terlambat berkumpul di lapangan.

Hari pertama orientasi diisi dengan _outbond_ di lembah Deokyu yang bertujuan untuk membangun tali kerjasama antar anggota club.

"Luu.. kau saja yang memasak untuk kami kali ini ? Yoona sedang tidak enak badan dan panitia yang lain juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk outbond" kata Yulsik.

"Mwoo ? Aku ? Memasak ? Apakah itu aman ?" tanya Luhan dalam hati tapi ia tidak mungkin menunjukan ketidak mampuannya didepan orang lain..

"Nee.. tentu saja. Biarkan aku saja yang memasak. Kau urus yang lain saja hehe" jawab Luhan halus..

"Hehh,, baiklah apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan sayur dan kentang-kentang ini ? Apa aku harus merebusnya saja ? Aaaaaa, ottokeee ! Kenapa beberapa hari ini hidupku selalu diganggu dengan hal-hal yang berbau memasak sih" gerutu Luhan.

"Sunbae.. Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Luhan.

"Ahh itu.. Kau bisa memasak ?" tanya Luhan pada Han Byul yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk memasak.

"Tentu saja. Aku yang akan memasak. Sunbae duduk saja" kata Han Byul sambil menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya dan memulai merajang bawang. Luhan yang sedang duduk dan memakan buah apel pun terkesima dengan kemampuan memasak Han Byul.

"Kau pintar memasak" kata Luhan spontan.

"Kamsahamnida. Itu karena setiap hari aku harus memasak untuk kedua adikku" jawab Han Byul sambil masih fokus dengan masakannya.

"Mwo ? Kenapa tidak ibu mu saja yang memasak ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniyoo. Ibuku berada di Mokpo. Aku dan kedua adikku hidup di Seoul untuk bersekolah. Walaupun kami hanya keluarga sederhana tapi ibuku menginginkan anak-anaknya mendapat pendidikan yang terbaik. Dan ia pun mengirimkan kami semua ke Seoul untuk bersekolah" kata Han Byul.

"_Keibuan sekali yeoja ini.. Baik hati pula.. Pintar juga.. Mandiri.. Pintar memasak. Pantas saja Sehun menyukainya_"dengus Luhan dalam hati...

..

..

"Huwaaa makan malamnya enak sekali.. Luhan sunbae jjang !" teriak salah satu anggota club saat makan malam yang langsung disetujui oleh semua orang..

"Anioo.. Itu berkat bantuan Han Byul ssi.. Gomawo" kata Luhan ramah kepada Han Byul yang menimbulkan decakan tidak suka dari beberapa anggota club..

"Cihh.. menyebalkan.. kenapa yeoja miskin itu masuk ke club kita sih" gerutu salah satu anggota yang masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Han Byul..

"_Sabar Byullie.. Sabarr.. Bukankah kau disini untuk mengejar mimpimu.. Jangan hiraukan mereka_" desah Han Byul dalam hati.

"Cepat selesaikan makan malam kalian dan kembali ke kamar untuk tidur. Akan ada jurit malam setelahnya" teriak Yulsik yang langsung ditanggapi protes para anggota baru..

..

..

..

Jam 00.00, para panitia pun yang sudah menyiapkan acara jurit malam mulai berkumpul di lapangan untuk memberikan instruksi kepada para peserta..

"Acara jurit malam akan segera dimulai. Satu persatu dari kalian harus mengambil pita emas yang sudah kami ikat di tiap ranting pohon. Kalian tidak akan tersesat karena kami sudah memberikan papan penunjuk. Semakin cepat kalian kembali maka semakin besar point yang akan kalian terima. Arraseo ?" terang Yulsik.

"Ne sunbae !" jawab para anggota dengan kompak..

Acara jurit malam pun dimulai, satu persatu peserta berjalan masuk kedalam hutan untuk mencari pita emas itu. Han Byul mendapatkan giliran terakhir untuk masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Fighting Han Byul ssi" seru Yoona memberi semangat dan hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum manis Han Byul. Luhan juga memberikan senyum mahal ke Han Byul yang juga ditanggapi dengan senyuman.

...

"Sst.. sst.. heyy.. tadi aku sudah merubah papan penunjuk arah itu.. Lihatlah, yeoja miskin itu akan tahu rasa ! Dia harusnya tahu dimana posisinya ! Berani-berani sekali dia cari muka di depan Luhan sunbae" bisik Sunmi sambil tertawa puas dengan teman-temannya. Tanpa sadar bahwa seseorang berada di belakangnya..

"Mwoo ? Yaakkk ! Kalian kejam sekaliiii' teriak Luhan dibelakang Sunmi CS dan berlari masuk kedalam hutan untuk menyusul Han Byul.

"Luhann kembali ! Luhaaan kau bisa tersesat ! Luhaannn" teriak Yoona tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh Luhan yang sudah berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk menyusul Han Byul.

Hoshh.. hosshh.. "Dimana Han Byul ?" geram Luhan sambil mengatur nafasnya kelelahan karena berlari untuk menyusul Han Byul.

"Shiiit.. Aku lupa membawa senter dan mana petunjuk yang benar dan mana yang salah... Haisshhh, ottokeeeee" rutuk Luhan..

"Han Byulll ! Han Byuullllll ! Heiii, cepat jawabb jika kau mendengar !" teriak Luhan sambil terus mencoba mencari Han Byul. Ia takut bila han byul jatuh kedalam jurang, bagaimanapun juga Gunung Deokyu terkenal dengan jurang yang curam..

"Han Byull ssiiii" teriak Luhan sekali lagi..

..

..

'Tolongg' samar-samar Luhan mendengar sebuah suara. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri setelah mendengar rintihan orang minta tolong..

"Hantuu ? anii aniooo.. hantu itu tidak nyata Luhan" ujar Luhan sendiri dan dengan kaki gemetar ia mendekat kearah sumber suara..

'Tolonggggg' teriakan itu semakin keras dan meyakinkan Luhan bahwa itu adalah teriakan Han Byul bukan hantu..

"Han Byulll ssiii ! Kau kah itu ? Cepat teriak lagi !" teriak Luhan..

"Luhan sunbaeee aku disini" .. dengan cepat Luhan berlari kearah teriakan itu dan ia terkejut karena melihat Han Byul yang tergeletak dibawah semak-semak. Sepertinya ia terjatuh dari tebing tinggi ini..

"Jangan bergerak.. Aku akan turun untuk membantumu" teriak Luhan.

"Hati-hati.. Itu sangat licin" jawab Han Byul lemah..

Jedarrr...

'Oh thanks ! Dan sekarang ditambah hujan lebat !" dengus Luhan dalam hati. Dengan sangat hati-hati Luhan berjongkok untuk menuruni gundukan tanah dan batu yang cukup curam itu untuk menggapai Han Byul.

"Sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi... Kyaaaaaa" teriak Luhan.. Walaupun sudah berhati-hati pun dikarenakan hujan deras dan posisinya yang sangat curam mebuat Luhan terjatuh dalam posisi berguling-guling kebawah..

"Appoo" dengus Luhan merasa sakit dikejur tubuhya karena merasakan ranting-ranting pohon yang menusuk wajah dan kulitnya. Belum lagi kepalanya yang terantuk batu yang berukuran cukup besar..

"Isshh" desah Luhan merasakan darah mengucur dari kepalanya yang terebntur batu..

"Sunbaeee.. Gwenchana ?" teriak Han Byul. Teriakan itu menyadarkan Luhan dan kembali berlari menuju Han Byul mengabaikan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya..

"Kau bisa berdiri ?" tanya Luhan pelan.. Kepalanya pening seiring dengan darah yang mengucur keluar dari dahinya..

"Anioo.. kakiku terkilir saat jatuh tadi.. Sunbaee pergilah.. Tidak apa-apa" kata Han Byul tulus..

"Pabboo ! Mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkanmu.. Naiklah" kata Luhan sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga memapah Han Byul..

"Sunbae .. Gomawo" kata Han Byul lemah..

"Tetaplah sadar ! Badanmu beratt tahuu" kata Luhan sambil meringis kesakitan. Punggungnya sakit, wajahnya lecet dan belum lagi air hujan yang menambah perih dibagian lukanya.

"Aku akan membuatmu selamat Byul-ah." kata Luhan lemah. Ia sudah mulai kelelahan.

"Waeyo ? Kenapa sunbae baik sekali ?" tanya Han Byul sambil mencoba untuk tetap membuka kedua matanya yang sudah memaksa untuk menutup.

"Karena jika kau kenapa-kenapa maka Sehun akan sedih.. Aku tidak mau melihat sehunku bersedih" jawab Luhan.

Dalam kondisi setengah sadar Han Byul terpukau dengan jwaban Luhan barusan. "_Tidak ada yang mencintai oh sehun seperti Luhan mencintai Sehun."_ pikir Han Byul dalam hati sebelum pingsan..

"Sedikit lagi sampai.. sedikit lagi sampai" gumam Luhan terus menerus untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri..

..

..

..

"Luhannnn ! Yakkk ! Aku mengkhwatirkanmuuu hiksss hiksss" teriak Yoona yang terlihat kacau karena berlari pontang panting mencari Luhan dan Han Byul di hutan.

"Yoong.. Cepat obati Han Byul" kata Luhan sambil menyerahkan Han Byul yang tidak sadarkan diri ke Yoona..

"Neee.. Aku akan merawatnya" kata Yoona sambil meraih tubuh tidak sadarkan diri itu..

"Lu.. Gwenchana ? Omooo,, kepalamu berdarah.. Darahnya banyak sekali Luuuu.. Luuuu.. Luuuu" teriak Yulsik yang terkejut karena Luhan yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan..

"Luu,., bertahanlahh.. Luhaannn !"

..

..

"Ishh, kenapa yeoja itu belum meneleponku ? Dan bahkan ia juga tidak mengangkat teleponku.." dengus Sehun frustasi karena luhan yang tidak kunjung menghubunginya..

"Kenapa ? Bukankah Luhan sedang pergi dengan anggota klub ballet ke gunung" tanya Kai yang sedang memakan ramyun nya di kamar Sehun.

"Ne... Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku tidak enak" jawab Sehun gusar.

"Omooo... Over protective kau ini... Eh, bagaimana jika aku hubungi Yoona saja ? Dia kan wakil ketua club ballet. Aku akan tanyakan posisi Luhan padanya. Siapa tahu rusa itu sedang keasyikan bisa kembali ke habitatnya" kata Jongin sambi meraih handphone-nya..

"Bisa jadi" gumam Sehun mengiyakan candaan Jongin..

"Yoon... Anyyeong.. Sehun sedang mencari Luhan-nya. Bisa kau sambungkan dengan Luhan?" kata Jongin di handphonenya..

"..."

"MWOOOOO ?" teriak Jongin yang terkejut, membuat ramyun yang ada ditangannya terlepas dan jatuh ke lantai..

"Ada apa ? Luhan kenapa ? Jonginnn !" teriak Sehun yang merasakan darahnya membeku mendengar ekspresi Jongin yang mengisyaratkan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi pada Luhan.

"Hun.. Luhannn ..." kata Jongin pelan..

"Waeee ? Luhan kenapa ?" desak Sehun..

"Luhan tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang sedang dilarikan ke RS terdekat di gunung Deokyu" jawab Jongin gemetar.

Tebeceee :)

Late update xD i'm so late, right ? Mianhaeeee (-.-)a lagi sibukk dengan kerjaan seabyekk..

Masih ada yang nunggu FF ini ? Happy reading guys ! Review still needed ..

Chucucucuucucuu :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 9 : HunBaek's project ?**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

'**n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**Preview**

"_Hun.. Luhannn ..." kata Jongin pelan.._

"_Waeee ? Luhan kenapa ?" desak Sehun.._

"_Luhan tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang sedang dilarikan ke RS terdekat di gunung Deokyu" jawab Jongin gemetar._

**Author POV**

"160 km/jam"

"Omaigod.. Lindungi aku tuhannn" doa Jongin dalam hati.

Sebuah mobil SUV berwarna merah terlihat sedang berada dalam kecepatan maksimalnya, sang pengendara yang tengah kalut dan sang penumpang yang tengah berdoa ketakutan karena kecepatan dari mobil ini yang diatas rata-rata.

Drrtt.. drrrtt.. ..

"Yobb..yoboseyoo" jawab Jongin di handphonenya sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya di _seat belt_

"_..."_

"Nee kyungie.. Kami sedang dalam perjalangan ke Deokyu. Jika aku sudah tahu kondisi Luhan akan kukabari. Babyy, jika kekasihmu yang tampan ini kenapa-kenapa tolong SALAHKAN OH SEHUN GILAA YANG MENYETIR SEPERTI ORANG KESURUPAAAAN" teriak Jongin sambil menoleh kearah sang pengemudi yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"_Luhan terluka saat menyelamatkan Han Byul.. Beberapa siswi melakukan kebodohan dan menyebabkan Luhan dan Han Byul terluka.. Kondisi han byul sudah agak baikan, demamnya menurun terluka ringan. Tapi... Luhan masih belum sandarkan diri karena cedera di kepala" _kata-kata Yoona terus berputar di kepala Sehun.

..

..

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Deokyu, Sehun langsung berlari masuk kedalam RS dan hendak bertanya kearah resepsionis, tapi Yoona yang melihat kedatangan kedua sahabatnya itu langsung memanggil mereka "Jongin.. Sehunah.. Kesiniii.. Palli" teriak Yoona..

Kedatangan seorang Oh Sehun langsung membuat para staff dan pengunjung rumah sakit kecil itu riuh. Jarang sekali mereka bisa bertemu langsung dengan artis.. Jongin yang menyadari keributan yang terjadi karena kedatangan Sehun langsung memakaikan topi yang digunakanannya ke Sehun untuk mencegah semakin banyak orang yang menyadari kedatangan sang artis.

"Gomapta" kata Sehun pelan sambil berjalan cepat ke nomor kamar yang disebutkan Yoona barusan. Jongin yang berjalan disamping Sehun baru menyadari satu hal, yaitu ini pertama kalinya Sehun tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa frustasi, cemas dan ketakutannya. Biasanya namja itu akan sangat dengan mudah menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan _poker face_ andalannya. Tapi, tidak jika itu menyangkut Luhan. Sehun akan menjadi uring-uringan bila sesuatu terjadi pada tunangannya, Sehun akan menjadi sedih bila Luhan marah dan Sehun akan menjadi gila setiap Luhan menggodanya. Kesimpulannya adalah Sehun menjadi lebih hidup dan ekspresif saat ia bersama Luhan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sehun membuka pintu ruangan rawat inap Luhan dan entah bagaimana tapi Sehun merasa seperti udaranya untuk bernafas seakan diambil paksa saat ia melihat Luhan terbaring lemah.. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mendekati tempat tidur tunangannya..

"Lu.." gumam Sehun sambil menyentuh pipi Luhan yang tak lagi mulus karena beset.

"Lu baby" gumam Sehun lagi tapi sosok yang dipanggil masih tetap terlelap. Jongin yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun jadi ikut sedih karena melihat kondisi Luhan yang pucat dengan balutan perban dikepalanya. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat Luhan yang lemah seperti ini. Sama seperti Sehun, Luhan bukan orang yang akan menunjukan kelemahannya maka sehari-hari pun ia akan terlihat seperti yeoja sombong dengan seluruh kepercayaan dirinya.

"Aku sudah memanggil dokter kesini. Mungkin kau ingin mendengar langsung penjelasan dokter tentang kondisi Luhan" kata Yoona dibelakang Sehun dan Jongin.

"Ahh ne.. Gomawo yoong" jawab Sehun.

"Nee.. Gomawo.. Minumlah secangkir kopi, kau terlihat kacau" kata Jongin kepada Yoona.

"Ne, aku akan membeli secangkir kopi dulu di kantin dan melihat kondisi Han Byul disebelah.. Tadi suster mengatakan bahwa demam dan luka Han Byul sudah membaik" kata Yoona sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

"Kau.. tidak ingin melihat kondisi Han Byul juga ?" tanya Jongin hati-hati.

"Barusan yoona mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Saat ini yang aku pikirkan hanya Luhan" jawab Sehun pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya ditangan Luhan yang masih terpasang alat monitoring tekanan darah dan jantung.

"Arraseo.. Setidaknya kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang dilihatnya. Bila tidak ia pasti akan mengamukk hehe" kata Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sehun tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah Luhan yang mengomel tapi tetap terlihat imut dimata Sehun dan jangan lupakan rona merah di pipinya sampai telinga ketika yeoja itu mengomeli Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemani Yoona menjaga Han Byul dulu. Dia terlihat sangat lelah" kata Jongin sambil berjalan keluar menyusul Yoona.

"Ohiya. Kau sudah menghubungi kedua orang tua mereka ? Mantan mertua dan calon mertuamu ?" goda Jongin diambang pintu.

"Yakkk ! Bisa-bisanya kau mengungkit hal itu, isshhh.. Tadi aku sudah menghubungi keluarga Han Byul di Mokpo, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka sampai disini dan untuk Xi ahjussi.. Sekertarisnya bilang ia masih berada di Macau jadi kemungkinan 1-2 hari lagi baru bisa datang" jelas Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Aku pergi dulu nne" sahut Jongin sambil menutup pintu kamar Luhan. Sepeninggal jongin, ruangan itu kembali sunyi hanya ada suara mesin monitoring dan kepulan uap dari mesin pemanas ruangan.

"Kau benar.. Aku sangat merindukan ketika kau tidak ada disisiku.. Aku cabut lagi kata-kataku tentang akhir minggu tanpa Luhan sangat indah. Bogoshipoo" lirih Sehun.

"Lu baby.. cepatlah sembuh" kata Sehun sambil mengecup bibir Luhan yang kering. Sehun sedikit melumatnya untuk sekedar membasahi bibir yang biasanya berwarna pink merona itu.

..

"Annyeonghaseyo" kata seorang yeoja mungil cantik dengan menggunakan jas putih dan stetoskop dilehernya.. Ah itu pasti dokter yang merawat Luhan pikir Sehun.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Yura. Saya adalah dokter yang merawat Xi Luhan" kata dokter muda dengan ramah.

"Ahh, ne. Oh Sehun imnida" jawab Sehun sambil menjabat tangan Yura.

"Yaa.. Siapa yang tidak tahu Oh Sehun hehhe. Rumah sakit ini gempar karena kedatanganmu barusan Tuan Oh" jawab Yura.

"Ahh jinjja ? Mianhae. Panggil aku Sehun saja. Bagaimana kondisi luhan ? Apa cederanya parah ? Kapan dia akan bangun ? Apa tidak sebaiknya aku membawanya ke rumah sakit di Seoul ?" kata Sehun cepat. Namja itu terlihat tidak sabaran dengan penjelasan sang dokter tentang kondisi Luhan-nya. "Tenang saja sehun ssi, demam nya sudah sedikit menurun dan beberapa luka memar karena jatuh pun sudah diatasi. Masalahnya hanyalah ..." kata Yura terputus. Dokter muda itu seakan sedang memilih-milih kalimat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan kondisi Luhan ke sehun.

"Hanya apa ?" tanya Sehun tidak sabaran.

"Cedera di kepalanya. Tadi subuh kami sudah melakukan MRI dan melihat ada beberapa darah menggumpal di bagian otaknya. Sejenis pendarahan di dalam. Walaupun terlihat kecil dan tidak mengganggu secara keseluruhan tapi lama-lama itu bisa membahayakan kondisinya. Kau tahukan kan betapa pentingnya otak terhadap sistem motorik manusia. Mengingat Luhan ssi adalah seorang balerina, jika tidak cepat diatasi gumpalan itu bisa mengganggu pergerakannya" jelas Yura panjang lebar.

"Lalu .. Apa yang harus kami lakukan ?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang semakin suram setelah mendengar penjelasan Yura barusan.

"Tenang saja.. Dengan pemeriksaan rutin dan minum obat pasti semua akan teratasi. Dia adalah yeoja pantang menyerah. Dari cerita yang aku dengar, Luhan ssi masih sempat menggendong temannya yang terluka walaupun dengan kepala yang bercucuran darah. Aku salut padanya" kata Yura.

"Tentu saja. Dia adalah tunanganku" jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum kearah Luhan yang masih terlelap...

...

...

...

_Perlahan luhan membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat, dengan bingung gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari tahu dimana ini.. Sambil masih dengan posisi berdiri di pojok ruangan Luhan dapat dengan jelas melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik dan familiar sedang berbicara pada bayinya..._

"_Lu honey.. Tutup matamu sayang.. Eomma akan mengajakmu bermain petak umpet sayang" kata seorang yeoja ke anaknya yang masih berusia 3 tahun.. Yeoja itu menatap sang anak yang dengan riang bermain dengan bonekanya sesekali memukul-mukulnya diwajah eommanya.. _

"_Aku ? Kenapa yeoja itu memanggil bayi itu dengan namaku" gumam Luhan._

"_Kau adalah bayii tercantik yang ada di dunia.. Kau adalah satu-satunya hal terindah yang pernah Tuhan berikan kepada mama... Jika nanti kau sudah besar jangan pernah membenci mama. Mama menyayangimu.. Sangat..." kata yeoja sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya.. Yeoja berambut lurus itu memeluk bayinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.._

"_Mama harus pergi sayang..."_

"_Mama harus pergi sayang..."_

_Luhan masih tidak mengerti, mengapa yeoja itu terus memanggil bayi itu dengan namanya dan kenapa wanita itu harus pergi ?. Tanpa sengaja Luhan berteriak kearah yeoja itu "Heyy, jangan pergi ! Jangan tinggalkan anakmu ! Heyyyy ! Dengarkan akuuu ! Jangan tinggalkan anakmu !" teriak Luhan tapi yeoja itu seakan tidak bisa mendengar Luhan ataupun menyadari keberadaan Luhan.._

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku... Eomma" lirih Luhan. Entah sejak kapan air mata mulai menetes di pipi-nya_

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku... Eomma" ..._

...

"Luu.. Gwenchana ? Luuu kau sudah sadar ! Susterrr palli, pasien kamar 441 sudah sadar".

Luhan membuka matanya secara perlahan, bau obat-obatan dan karbol khas rumah sakit membuat Luhan sedikit mengernyit tidak suka.. Dari kecil Luhan selalu membenci hal-hal yang berbau rumah sakit.. "Lu... Luuu, syukurlah kau sudah sadar" suara husky yang sangat dikenal Luhan membuat yeoja itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sehunie" kata Luhan lemah.. Ia merindukan namja itu.. Sangat merindukan..

"Ne ? Apa masih sakit ? Dokter akan segera kesini" kata Sehun.

"Haus" jawab Luhan sambil sedikit membuka mulutnya seakan memberi tanda bahwa tenggorokannya kering.

"Ahh, sebentar aku ambilkan" kata Sehun dan dengan cepat menuangkan air putih ke gelas sambil memasukan sedotannya. Dengan perlahan Sehun membantu Luhan untuk minum..

"Gomawo" kata Luhan. Suaranya terdengar masih sangat lemah.

"Apa ada yang sakit Lu ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kepalaku.. Kepalaku sangat sakit sehunniee.. hiksss" kata Luhan sambil menangis.. Sehun yang tidak tega melihat Luhan kesakitan langsung memeluk yeoja itu sambil bergumam bahwa sebentar lagi dokter akan datang.. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yura masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan dan langsung memeriksa kondisi Luhan, mulai dari kecepatan nafas dan nadinya.

"Secara keseluruhan Luhan sudah membaik.. Hanya perlu istirahat untuk mengeringkan luka di kepalanya saja" jawab Yura sambil tersenyum lega..

"Jinnja ? Kau dengar Lu, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang" kata Sehun sambil mengelus lembut pipi Luhan.. Yura melihat adegan langsung romantisme sang aktor dan ballerina nasional yang sedang menjadi trending topic di korea itu langsung _blushing_ sendiri.. "Couple ini sangat manisss,, sangat serasiiii... kyaaa !" jerit Yura dalam hatinya..

"Ehhmm.. Baiklah jika begitu aku keluar dulu. Jika butuh apa-apa segera panggil perawat kami dan pastikan bahwa infus Luhan ssi tidak kosong" kata Yura sebelum berbalik pergi dari kamar Luhan.

"Ne. Kamsahamnida" sahut Sehun.

"Sehunniiee" kata Luhan manjaa.. Ahhh, rusa manjanya sudah kembali..

"Nee ?" tanya Sehun.

"Kepalaku sakiit" kata Luhan dengan deer eyes yang mulai berkaca-kaca.. Sehun sebenarnya merasa kasihan melihat Luhan kesakitan tapi tampang Luhan yang lebih mendekati wajah imutt daripada kesakitan itu membuat Sehun geli sendiri.

"Yura-ssi sudah menyuntikan obat penghilang rasa sakit barusan. Sebentar lagi pasti obatnya akan bekerja Lu. Tahan sebentar lagi nne" kata Sehun sabar seperti meyakinkan seorang anak kecil.

"Yura ssi ? Namanya Yuraa ? Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama dokter itu ? Kau mengajaknya berkenalan selagii aku tidurr hhaaa ? Isshhh, tunanganku ini play boy sekaliii" celoteh Luhan seakan lupa terhadap rasa sakit dikepalanya..

"Mworago ? Yaakk ! Kau baru saja sadar dan langsung berkata yang tidak masuk akal. Sepertinya kepalamu memang terbentur batu sangat keras Xi Luhan" teriak Sehun tidak terima dibilang play boy. Baru saja pasangan itu terlihat sangat mesra dan beberapa detik kemudian sudah kembali berdebat seperti tom n jerry..

"Hhe ?" ucap Jongin terkejut melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang beradu mulut.

"Kau sudah sadar Lu ?" ucap Jongin.

"Jangan ganggu kamiiii" teriak Sehun dan Luhan bersama-sama. Jongin yang melihat itu langsung speechless.. Tapii ia bersyukur bahwa kondisi Luhan sudah mulai membaik.. Jongin pun menjadi penonton setia Tom n Jerry live versi HunHan, sesekali namja tan itu akan mengompor-ngompori Luhan membuat pertengkaran mereka semakin hebooh..

..

..

..

"Sehuniiieeeeeeeee" rengek Luhan dari tempat tidurnya..

"Apa ?" jawab Sehun dingin sambil masih fokus dengan smartphone-nya.. Namja itu masih kesal karena Luhan menyebutnya main mata dengan Yura..

"Mianhae Sehunniiee.. Kenapa kau jauh sekalii.. Duduk disiniii" kata Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya..

"Aniooo.. Kau pasti tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan namja play boy" jawab Sehun dingin masih dalam mode pura-pura ngambeknya..

"Yakkkk, aku kan sudah minta maaf... Jeballl sehunniieeee... Kesini" kata Luhan dengan raut muka sedih tapi masih tidak dihiraukan Sehun..

"Sehuniieee.. Kepalaku sakittttt" kata Luhan tiba-tiba dan seketika membuat Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Luhan.

"Gwenchana ?" kata Sehun khawatir..

"Appoo... Pooppoo" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Isshhh rusa mesuumm !" sahut Sehun kesal karena dipermainkan Luhan.. Sehun akhirnya duduk dikursi sebelah ranjang Luhan dan yeoja bermata rusa itu langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan...

"Ohiya.. Aku lupa memberi kabar pada ayahku dan para maid dirumah" kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan Xi ahjussi. Beliau masih berada di Macau, mungkin 1-2 hari lagi baru datang" jelas Sehun. Luhan yang mendengarkan perkataan sehun barusan hanya meringis mengingat bahwa ayahnya, satu-satunya orang tua yang masih dimilikinya lebih memilih sibuk dengan bisnisnya daripada anak tunggalnya sendiri..

"Heyy, sudahlah.. Bukankah ada aku yang menjagamu disini. Ayahmu sangat khawatir mendengar kau masuk rumah sakit Lu" jelas Sehun mengerti perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

"Ne... sehuniie saja sudah cukup" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa masih sakit ?" tanya Sehun sambil meraba halus perban dikepala Luhan.

"Aniyoo.. Sudah tidak terlalu" jawab Luhan.

"Ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? Kenapa kau bisa berakhir babak belur begini ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ituuuu ! Salahkan Sunmi CS, ingatkan aku untuk melemparnya dari atap sekolah jika bertemu lagi ! Kau tau hunnie? Dia sangat jahat, dengan sengaja ia memutar balik papan penujuk arah saat jurit malam di hutan dan membuat Han Byul tersersat dan terperosok di tebing.. Menyebalkan sekali !" dengus Luhan penuh emosi mengingat kejadiaan malam itu.

"Lalu kau berlari masuk kedalam hutan untuk menolong Han Byul ? Pabbo ! Kau bisa terluka tahu" sahut Sehun kesal.

"Iyya sih.. Tapi aku tidak tega melihat seseorang dalam bahaya. Apalagi itu orang yang kau sayangi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih bila Han Byul terluka. Lain hal jika itu aku yang terluka ... mungkin kau tidak akan ..."kata Luhan dan langsung terpotong oleh teriakan Sehun.

"Jangan dilanjutkan ! Pabbo yeojaaaa ! Kau pikir aku akan lebih senang jika kau yang terluka ?! Kau pikirr aku tidak kalut ketika Yoona mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sadarkan diri ? Apa kau tahu berapa gilanya aku saat melihatmu tidak sadar ! Pabbooo pabbboooooo!" jawab Sehun dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Sehun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Luhan bisa berpikir seperti itu..

"Mianhae. Luhan pabbo" kata Luhan menyesal.

"Hahhh.. Mau bagaimana lagi, punya tunangan pabbo sepertimu membuatku tua mendadak" jawab Sehun kesal.

"Hunniieee" rengek Luhan...

"Mwo?Tidurlah.. Istirahat dan cepatlah sembuh" kata Sehun sambil memperbaiki letak bantal Luhan.

"Saranghae Oh Sehun !" teriak Luhan imut sambil mencium bibir Sehun yang tepat ada diatas wajahya karena sedang memperbaiki letak bantal Luhan..

"Tskk, rusa mesum" dengus Sehun sambil mengacak lembut rambut Luhan.

"Hunn.." kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Wae ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tadi aku bermimpi aneh sekali.. Untuk pertama kalinya aku memimpikan eomma.." kata Luhan.

"Apa itu mimpi yang indah ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak sama sekali. Di mimpi itu eomma terus-terusan meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkanku dan memintaku jangan sampai membencinya. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak membencinya, eomma pergi karena dipanggil Tuhan.. Benar kan sehuniee ?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Nee.. Eomma mu sudah ada ditempat yang indah. Tidurlah Lu.." kata Sehun sambil mengelus lembut rambut Luhan..

"Jalljayo Lu baby" kata Sehun pelan..

..

..

"Kai.. Bagaimana kondisi Luhan sunbae ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ? Apa lukanya parah ?" tanya Han Byul yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Sepertinya sudah agak lumayan. Tapi siluman rusa itu terus saja mengeluhkan kepalanya yang sakit" kata Kai sambil menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Baguslah. Luhan itu sangat baik, rasanya aku masih inget betul bagaimana dia memapahku keluar dari hutan" kata Han Byul sambil tersenyum mengingat kebaikan luhan.

"Yahh, siluman rusa itu memang sangat baik. Oh iya, kau tidak mau membalas dendam pada Sunmi ? Kalau perlu aku yang akan membalaskan dendamu dan luhan hehe" kata Kai sambil tersenyum evil memikirkan segala pembalasan yang mungkin ia lakukan untuk Sunmi.

"Aniyoo.. Jangan begitu kai-ah. Aku yakin dia sudah mendapat balasan dari pihak sekolah" kata Han Byul tenang.

"Ishhh, kau tidak asyik Byul-ah. Padahal baru saja aku mempertimbangkan ide Luhan untuk melempar Sunmi CS dari atap sekolah hehehhe. Siluman rusa itu benar-benar kejam" kata Kai sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Sehun eodiga ?" tanya Han Byul hati-hati.

"Merindukannya, hmm?" tanya Kai jahil.

"Aaa.. anniyooo.. Akuu.. aku.. Yaaa ! Jangan menggodakuu !" teriak Han Byul dengan wajah yang sudah merona sempurna.

"Hehehe.. Sehun tentu saja ada dikamar Luhan, mana mungkin siluman rusa itu mau ditinggalkan Sehun. Jika tingkat kemanjaan luhan pada hari-hari biasa ada di level 5, hari ini ada di level teratas ! Yeoja itu benar-benar" kata Kai sambil tersenyum mengingat tingkah laku Luhan dari awal yeoja itu sadar sampai malam ini. Yeoja itu seakan melupakan rasa sakitnya jika Sehun sudah ada disampingnya.

"Begitukah ?" gumam Han Byul. Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan antara Han Byul dan Kai. Sepertinya kai sudah terlelap di sofa, sedangkan han byul masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat saat-saat dia masih menjadi kekasih Sehun..

"_Setidaknya malam ini saja biarkan aku mengenang semuanya. Karena besok aku akan membakar semua kenangan tentangmu Oh Sehun"_

..

..

..

Pagi harinya...

"Eunghhh" lenguh Luhan saat matahari mulai memaksa kedua matanya untuk terbuka.. Yeoja cantik itu mengucek pelan kedua matanya untuk membiasakan bias matahari yang menyilaukannya.. Setelah sadar sepenuhnya dari rasa kantuknya, Luhan mencari sosok Sehun yang tidak ada disampingnya..

"Sehunniieeee" teriak Luhan.

"Sehuniiiee eodii ?" kata Luhan pelan..

"Hauuss" dengus Luhan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, akhirnya luhan turun sendiri dari ranjangnya untuk mengambil segelas air di meja. Luhan mengernyit merasakan punggungnya seperti habis ditindih beban 1 ton.. "Ouchhh... Appoooo.. Isshh, pokoknya aku akan mencincang Sunmi dan menenggalamkannya di Laut China Selatan. Dia pikir dia siapa berani-beraninya membuat Xi Luhan terluka" omel Luhan sambil berusaha berdiri dari ranjangnya. Tiang infus menjadi penopang Luhan untuk berjalan, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya Luhan berjalan pelan kearah meja. Saat akan mengambil gelas tiba-tiba saja yeoja mungil itu merasa pusing, penglihatannya mengabur, gelas yang ada dimeja seakan menjadi ribuan di mata rusa-nya..

"Argghh" teriak Luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya dan terduduk di lantai..

..

Kreett.. Sehun yang baru saja membeli segelas kopi di kantin langsung terkejut mendapat Luhan yang terduduk lemas di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya..

"Luu, gwenchanaa ? Luuuu" kata Sehun dengan nada khawatir..

"Hunnie" jawab Luhan lemah.

"Kajja.." kata Sehun sambil membantu Luhan berdiri dan memapahnya untuk kembali tidur diranjangnya..

"Yaakk.. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berdiri dulu Luuu" omel Sehun sambil memperbaiki selimut dan bantal Luhan.

"Aku haus sehunniee" kata Luhan masih memegang kepalanya.

"Ne ne ne.. Aku ambilkan air untuk tuan putri" sahut Sehun sambil berjalan mengambil segelas air di meja.. "Segarnyaaa" desah Luhan setelah meminum air yang diberikan oleh Sehun..

"Ngomong-ngomong sehunnie darimana ?" tanya Luhan sambil menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya.

"Aku tadi membeli segelas kopi di kantin, tapi tiba-tiba saja menjadi acara jumpa fans. Padahal aku sudah memakai topi dan kaca mata" dengus Sehun sambil mengusap pipinya yang sakit karena dicubiti oleh para ahjumma..

"Aaaa,, kyeoptaaa.. Pipi sehunnie jadi memerah begitu" kata Luhan gemas dan mengelus pipi Sehun. Tangan sehun terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan Luhan yang ada di pipinya "Aku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari dokter untuk membawamu ke Seoul nanti sore" kata Sehun.

"Jinnnja ? Horeee. Aku bisa bertemu Chanyeol dan Yoona lagi.. Laluu aku bisa menari ballet lagiii" seru Luhan senang.

"Mworagoo ?! Yaakk, kau rusa tukang selingkuh !" teriak Sehun.

"Selingkuh ? Aku ? Dengan siapa ?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Chanyeol ! Siapa lagi ! Kau senang kembali ke seoul karena Chanyeol kan ? Aishh, jinnjjja !" teriak Sehun kesal.

"Aigoo aigooo.. Beginikah wajah oh sehun yang sedang cemburu ? Uuuu, kyeoptaaa" teriak Luhan imut.

"Aku sedang kesal Lu -_-" kata Sehun kesal karena Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari betapa cemburunya Sehun saat ini. Yaaa, sehun sudah mulai jujur kalau namja itu sangat cemburu dengan kedekatan ChanLu.

"Mianhae yeobooooo.. Chanyeol is Luhan's best chingu and Oh Sehun is Luhan's handsome fiancee hehhe" kata Luhan sok inggris. Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya berdecah sebal karena bagaimana bisa ada yeoja yang selalu terlihat menggemaskan seperti Luhan..

"Lu.. aku tinggal sebentar ne.. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa administrasi" kata Sehun

"Gomawo.. Aku pasti sudah banyak menyusahkanmu yya ? Mianhae" sesal Luhan.

"Anioo.. eomma akan melemparku dari namsan tower jika menelentarkanmu Lu" jawab Sehun.

"Jinjja ? hahhaa.. Sehuniee, tolong ambilkan handphone ku.. Sudah 2 hari aku tidak mengecek pesan" kata Luhan.

"Igoo" kata Sehun menyerahkan handphone luhan yang ada dimeja.

"Terima kasih tunanganku yang paling tampan" jawab Luhan imut. Yeoja itu kemudian mulai mengutak-atik _smartphone_-nya. Sehun yang berdiri didepan Luhan terlihat mencondongkan sedikit tubuh tingginya untuk mengintip siapa yang sedang dikirimi pesan oleh Luhan.

"Mwo ? Kau mengintip ?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sehun.

"Ani.. aniooo" elak Sehun.

"Minzy, Yoona, Yulsik, couch, Minho oppa dan eommonim mengirimiku pesan. Dan hmmm.. 35 missed calls dari Channie" kata Luhan santai.

"Hahh jinjja ! Namja itu benar-benar.. Sinii serahkan handphone-mu" kata Sehun sambil merebut paksa handphone Luhan.

"Mwoo ? Andwaee.. Kembalikan handphoneku sehunnieee" teriak Luhan tidak terima karena handphone nya dirampas.

"Kata dokter kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak.. Istirahat dan tidurlah. Sudahlah aku pergi dulu" kata Sehun sambil keluar bersama handphone Luhan.

"Sehun ! Oh Sehun ! Siluman rubahh ! Yakkkkkk !" teriak Luhan.

"Sebenarnya sehun itu kenapa sih. Aneh" gumam Luhan sendiri.

..

..

..

"Rusa pabbo ! Dia tidak sadar apa kalau aku sedang cemburu.. Pabbooo pabbbooo" gumam Sehun sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kantor administrasi.

"Sehun" kata seseorang menyapanya.

"Byul-ah. Gwenchana ?" jawab Sehun sambil berjalan mendekati Han Byul. Yeoja itu sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik, walaupun masih terlihat agak pucat dan lecet di beberapa bagian.

"Ne.. gwenchana. Ini semua berkat Luhan sunbae" jawab Han Byul.

"Aku akan pulang hari ini. Eomma dan appa sudah menjemputku dari Mokpo"

"Ahh, baguslah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu mengurus administrasi untuk Luhan. Hari ini aku akan membawanya pulang ke Seoul" jawab Sehun. Hanya obrolan canggung saja antara Sehun dan Han Byul. Kedua orang yang pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih itu berjalan begitu saja saling melewati seperti tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dibicarakan. Han Byul terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada tas-nya, menahan keinginan untuk berbalik kearah Sehun. Sehun sendiri tersenyum dan melanjutkan jalannya ke kantor administrasi.

"_Byul-ahh mianhae.. Mianhae karena tidak bisa mewujudkan mimpi kita untuk selalu bersama. Mianhae.. Aku rasa masa depanku adalah dia, bukan dirimu_"

"Annyeong Luhan ssi" sapa seorang yeoja berjas putih yang masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan.

"Ahh, annyeonghaseyo uisanim" jawab Luhan sambil mencoba mendudukan badannya di ranjang tapi gagal karena lagi-lagi kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

"Heii, tidur saja.. Jangan berusaha terlalu keras dulu Luhan ssi" kata Yurra sambil memakaikan stestoskop pada kedua telinganya dan mulai memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

..

"Uisanim.. Akhir-akhir ini kepalaku selalu sakit dan sering pusing. Apa itu karena luka ini saja ? Rasa sakit ini akan hilang kan ?" tanya Luhan.

"Nee, tentu saja akan hilang Luhan ssi. Kepalamu terbentur batu cukup keras kemarin. Saat kepala cedera, bukan luka luar yang ditakutkan oleh para dokter melainkan pendarahan didalam. Dari hasil MRI kemarin, aku menangkap beberapa gumpalan darah di otak. Untuk itu tidak akan mengganggu, hanya saja bila tidak segera diatasi maka penggumpalan darah itu bisa menyebabkan kelumpuhan, pengihatan yang kabur dan yang paling fatal adalah kematian" jelas Yuraa.

"Kelumpuhan ? Anioo, itu tidak boleh terjadi.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan uisanim ? Aku tidak boleh lumpuh.. Aku adalah Xi Luhan sang balerina nasional" kata Luhan frustasi.

"Aku sarankan segera melakukan pemeriksaan lanjutan setelah di Seoul dan yang terburuk adalah kau harus menjalani pembedahan dibagian kepala. Kemungkinan gagal pada pemcedahan jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan keberhasilannya. Aku harap kau tidak sampai harus menjalani tindakan pembedahan itu Luhan ssi"

"Gomawo atas penjelasannya uisanim" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum sangat manis. Yuraa terkejut karena melihat perubahan ekspresi Luhan yang sangat mendadak itu. "_Yeoja ini sangat pintar menyembunyikan kesedihannya_" pikir Yuraa dalam hati.

"Bisakah kau menjaga kerahasiaan pasien ?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau ingin aku merahasiakan ini dari Sehun ssi bukan ?" tebak Yuraa.

"Nee. Aku saja yang akan mengatakan langsung padanya" kata Luhan pelan. Yeoja itu masih terlihat shock dengan penjelasan Yuraa barusan. Bukan hanya impiannya menjadi seorang ballerina profesional yang sedang terancam, tapi juga masa depannya.

"_Tiba-tiba aku menjadi takut terhadap masa depan"_

Kreettt... "Ahh.. Yuuur.. Uisanim" kata Sehun dan langsung cepat-cepat mengubah panggilannya ke Yuraa menjadi lebih formal karena _death glare_ Luhan.

"Uisanim, bagaimana kondisi Luhan ? Aku sudah mengurus kepulangan Luhan hari ini, ia akan aku bawa ke seoul" kata Sehun sambil berjalan untuk berdiri disamping ranjang Luhan.

"Nee.. Dia sudah bisa dibawa ke Seoul. Cepatlah sembuh Luhan ssi dan hubungi aku bila kau merasa tidak enak badan nne" jawab Yuraa ramah dan pergi keluar dari ruangan Luhan.

"Aku sudah menyuruh managerku untuk mengirimkan mobil kesini. Kita akan pulang ke seoul" kata Sehun.

"Neee.. Sehunaah, boleh aku tidur sebentar ?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menyiapkan barang-barangmu dulu" jawab Sehun sambil bergegas untuk mengemas barang-barang Luhan tapi belum sempat namja itu berbalik, Luhan menarik tangan kurusnya..

"Tidurlah denganku. Temani aku hunnah" kata Luhan pelan. Entah karena ekspresi tidak terbaca yang diperlihatkan oleh Luhan atau rasa rindu untuk memeluk Luhan membuat Sehun mengiyakan permintaan konyol Luhan barusan. Sehun naik keatas kasur Luhan dan tidur disampingnya. Namja itu berusaha agar badannya tidak mengenai luka memar Luhan.. Sehun menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal untuk Luhan dan merapatkan tubuh mungil yeoja itu ketubuhnya.

"Nyamannya" gumam Luhan sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sehuns sambil menghirup aroma Sehun.

"Jaljayo Lu baby" kata Sehun sambil mengelus rambut Luhan dan tidak lama setelah itu irama nafas Luhan yang teratur di leher Sehun menandakan bahwa yeoja itu sudah tertidur. Sehun sendiri tidak tidur, namja itu sedang menikmati wajah luhan yang berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Cepatlah sembuh Oh Luhan" gumam Sehun sambil mengecup perban yang menutupi luka di kepala Luhan berkali-kali.

..

..

Seorang namja berparas tampan dengan tinggi yang tidak seberapa dan seorang yeoja cantik berambut hitam legam sedang terlibat lomba jalan cepat..

"Sehun menghubungiku.. Bukan kau ! Aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka, kau sebaiknya pulang saja !" teriak yuri kepada seorang namja yang terlihat tengah setengah berlari untuk menyamai langkah cepat Yuri.

"Aniooo. Luhan adalah anak asuhku.. Apapun yang terjadi pada Luhan adalah tanggung jawabku" jawab Minho tidak mau kalah..

"Ishhhh.. Keberadaanmu hanya mengganggu saja Minho ssi" jawab Yuri.

"Mwo ? Apakah kau merasa terintimidasi karena keberadaanku Yurii ssi?" tanya Minho sambil menarik paksa Yuri agar mau menatap wajahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun berpisah Yuri dapat menatap wajah Minho dari dekat. Namja itu masih sama tampannya saat mereka kuliah dulu, bibirnya juga masih tetap menggoda seperti dulu..

"_Fokus Yuriiii ! Fokussssss_" gumam Yuri berkali-kali untuk mengembalikan akal sehatnya..

"Memikirkan masa lalu kita, hmm ?" goda Minho sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuri..

"Yaakkk ! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hha ? Namja perverttt !" teriak Yuri sambil menginjak kaki Minho tanpa ampun..

"Apppoo yyaaaa" teriak Minho sambil mengelus kakinya yang kesakitan karena diinjak. Yuri yang melihat itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek dan kembali berlari ke kamar Luhan..

"Ishhh... yeoja setan" dengus Minho lalu berlari mendahului Yuri. Kedua manager itu bersaing siapa yang lebih cepat sampai di kamar Luhan demi menyelamatkan ego masing-masing.

Sehun tersentak kaget karena bunyi pintu yang dibuka terlalu keras dan melihat kedua manager mereka nyangkut di pintu.

"Noonaa" kata Sehun.

"Oppaaa" gumam Luhan yang terbangun karena suara berisik itu.

"Luu.. tidurlah lagi kalau masih mengantuk. Aku akan membereskan kedua orang gila ini" kata Sehun smabil menghampiri Yuri noona dan Minho hyung.

"Kalian.. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan hha ? Apa kalian tidak bisa lihat kalau pintu hanya muat untuk dilewati satu orang ?" tanya Sehun..

"Ituu karena yeoja disebelahku yang terlalu gendut Sehun ssi" dengus Minhoo.

"Mworagoo ? Kauuu yang terlalu gendutt" balas Yuri tidak mau kalah.

"Aigoo aigooo.. Kalian baru pertama kali bertemu langsung terlihat sangat serasi" sindir Sehun dan ditanggapi tatapan mematikan oleh kedua manager itu..

..

..

..

Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk di kursi rodanya dan mendorong yeoja itu untuk keluar menuju mobilnya. Beberapa orang terlihat menunggu Sehun dan Luhan di lobby rumah sakit. Beberapa dari perawat mendoakan kesembuhan Luhan dan beberapa orang lainnya sibuk mengabadikan moment langka itu. Jarang-jarang orang desa seperti mereka bisa melihat langsung artis di TV.

"Kalian sangat serasi.. Hiduplah bahagia selamanya" kata seorang nenek pada Luhan dikursi roda sambil memberikan sebungkus kue pada Luhan.

"Jinjjayoo ? Tentu saja, aku akan hidup bahagia dengan Sehuniiee ku" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar..

"Aku adalah peggemarmu Sehun ssi dan selalu menonton semua drama mu" kata nenek itu tulus.

"Gomawoo. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi" jawab Sehun sambil menjabat tangan nenek itu. Perjalanan ke mobil dari kamar Luhan yang seharusnya tidak sampai 5 menit itupun berubah menjadi 1 jam lebih karena kerumunan orang yang melihat langsung kemesraan pasangan yang sedang heboh dibicarakan itu.

"Ckckckk. Mereka terlihat sangat manis. Aku rasa mereka akan menjadi _national couple_" gumam Yuri

"Benar juga. Tidak akan ada yang percaya bahwa pertunangan mereka awalnya hanya unsur bisnis saja" balas Minho.

..

..

Setelah melewati perjalanan kurang lebih 2 jam dari Deokyu menuju Seoul, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah Luhan. Sehun menggendong Luhan ke kamarnya. Para maid di rumah Luhan yang memang sangat dekat dengan nona-nya itu merasa sedih melihat nona kesayangan mereka terlihat lemah dan beberapa luka lecet di wajahnya, belum lagi perban yang membalut kepala Luhan.

"Aku akan membawakan susu hangat untuk nona" kata salah satu maid.

"Gomawo. Hmm, apakah Tn. Xi sudah datang dari perjalanan bisnisnya ?" tanya Sehun.

"Belum tuan muda Oh" jawab maid Luhan.

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk membawa Luhan ke kamarnya..

"Luu.. sudah sampai.. Tidurlah, sebentar lagi mereka akan membawakanmu susu hangat" kata Sehun sambil membaringkan tubuh Luhan di kasur empuknya. Ini kali kedua Sehun mengunjungi kamar Luhan.

"Sehunniiieeeee.. Temani aku tidur" rengek Luhan..

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakan itu -_-" jawab Sehun. Luhan langsung memasang deer eyes nya lengkap untuk merayu Sehun..

"Arraseooo arraseoooo.. Aku akan menemanimu malam ini" jawab Sehun dan Luhan tertawa penuh kemenangan.. Luhan sepertinya lebih tertarik untuk menjadikan bahu Sehun sebagai bantalnya daripada bantal empuk miliknya..

"Hunniee... Aku takut" gumam Luhan tiba di ceruk leher Sehun.

"Apa yang kau takutkan hm ?" tanya Sehun sambil sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya agar bisa menatap Luhan.

"Aku takut suatu saat nanti aku tidak bisa menari ballet lagi" gumam Luhan.

"Mworago ? omong kosong apa itu Lu. Kau akan menjadi ballerina terkenal persis seperti mimpimu" kata Sehun menenangkan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba berpikiran seperti itu.

"Saranghaeeeee" jawab Luhan tidak nyambung sambil mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Ckckck.. Lihatlah rusa mesum ini" kata Sehun berdecak dan meraih dagu Luhan agar tidak menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun.

"Aku tidak mesum" gumam Luhan imut. Sehun tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya untuk tidak mengecup bibir pucat Luhan. Perlahan sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya di bibir sang yeoja..

"Tentu saja kau mesum Lu dan mesum mu SEDIKIT menular padaku" goda Sehun masih dengan posisi bibir yang menempel. Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan dan mulai membalas lumatan bibir Sehun..

Sehun menopang bobot tubuhnya dengan sebelah lengannya agar bisa memperdalam ciumannya pada bibir Luhan yang membuat sehun semakin menggila. Namja itu menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Luhan secara bergantian membuat yeoja yang berbaring dibawah tubuhnya mendesah tidak karuang. Naluri luhan membuat yeoja itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sehun melepaskan pertautan bibir mereka dan ditanggapi desahan kecewa Luhan.

"Jika lebih lama lagi, aku rasa aku akan kehilangan kendali atas dirimu Lu... Kau masih sakit" kata Sehun dengan nada berat sedang menahan rasa panas yang menguar di dalam tubuhnya akibat pengaruh hormon remajanya..

_Aku rasa aku mulai kecanduan denganmu Lu.. Berada disisimu bagaikan oksigen untukku. Love like an oxygen_ –

Keesokan harinya, mau tidak mau Sehun harus kembali ke rutinitas sekolahnya karena sudah 3 hari ia tidak masuk sekolah karena menemani Luhan di Rumah Sakit. Belum lagi schedule nya yang menumpuk karena tertunda... Sehun sedang duduk di kantin sambil sesekali menyeruput jus nya, namja itu baru saja mengirimi sms ke Luhan agar tidak lupa meminum obatnya.. Sehun sedikit menghela nafasnya karena memikirkan pada hari-hari biasanya di jam istirahat dia pasti akan bersama Luhan untuk makan siang di taman belakang sekolah..

"Sehunaahhh" kata seseorang menepuk bahu Sehun dan duduk didepannya.

"Baekkie-ahh" jawab Sehun.

"Bagaimana kabar si siluman rusa ? Isshh,, channie ku terlihat murung semenjak kabar kecelakaan Luhan merebak" dengus Baekhyun.

"Yaaakk, namjachingu mu itu benar-benar tidak bisa move on dari Luhan" jawab Sehun kesal.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salah Channie-ku, pabbo ! Luhan juga terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol oppa ! Yeoja itu kelewat polos atau teler sih untuk menyadari bahwa sahabatnya sendiri jatuh cinta padanya" omel Baekhyun.

"Terkadang luhan memang telmi sih -_-" jawab Sehun mengiyakan pernyataan Bakehyun.

"Sehunaahhh, kita harus bekerja sama ! Kita harus bersatuuu !" kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwoya ? Apa maksudmu bacoon ?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau tidak takut jika Luhan tiba-tiba menyadari perasaan Chanyeol ? Bisa jadi Luhan merasa tersentuh karena perasaan Chanyeol dan wussshhhhh pergi meninggalkanmu... Apa kau tidak takut sehunahh ?" kata Baekhyun.

"Anioo.. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Luhan hanya menyukaiku" kata Sehun pede.

"Semuanya bisa terjadi sehunah" jawab Baekhyun terus meyakinkan.

Sehun terlihat memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun barusan, ia pikir temannya ini bisa saja benar. Semua hal bisa terjadi selama itu menyangkut perasaan. Buktinya hanya dalam beberapa hari, Luhan sudah berhasil membuatnya gila terhadap yeoja bermata rusa itu. Apa lagi chanyeol juga tidak bisa dibilang jelek.

"Arraseo.. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk membantumu Baek.. Bukan karena aku merasa terintimidasi oleh Park idiot itu. Arraci ?" tegas Sehun..

"Ne ne ne.. Terserah kau saja.. So deal ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan Sehun "Deal" jawab Sehun.

Tebece :P

Update yang sangat diusahakan secepatnya hehhe.. Mian kalau FF ini membosankan atau alur lamban :')

GOMAWO buat yang sudah nyempetin review.. Gomawoooo *deep bow

Jangan capek2 buat review n like chapt ini yaaaa... Paiii paiiii


	10. Chapter 10

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 10 : Amazing prom**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

'**n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**Preview**

"_Kemungkinan gagal pada pembedahan jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan keberhasilannya. Aku harap kau tidak sampai harus menjalani tindakan pembedahan itu Luhan ssi" _

"_Semuanya bisa terjadi sehunah" jawab Baekhyun terus meyakinkan. Sehun terlihat memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun barusan, ia pikir temannya ini bisa saja benar. Semua hal bisa terjadi selama itu menyangkut perasaan. Buktinya hanya dalam beberapa hari, Luhan sudah berhasil membuatnya gila terhadap yeoja bermata rusa itu. Apa lagi chanyeol juga tidak bisa dibilang jelek._

"_Ne ne ne.. Terserah kau saja.. So deal ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan Sehun "Deal" jawab Sehun._

**Author POV**

Luhan sedang melihat-lihat sederet piagam dan piala yang dia dapatkan dari berbagai kompetensi ballet yang pernah ia menangkan sambil mengingat-ngingat betapa bahagianya saat satu demi satu kompetensi ia menangkan. Di setiap penghargaan itu Luhan masih ingat setiap gerakan indah yang ia lakukan, bahkan di piala pertama yang ia dapatkan saat berumur 9 tahun pun Luhan masih ingat betul. Satu dari piala yang paling Luhan ingat adalah piala kompetensi ballerina yang diadakan di Pulau Nami, piala itulah yang membuat Luhan mendapat julukan The Black Swan. Dengan cermat Luhan meniup-niupkan debu yang melekat di piala-piala, menjaganya agar tetap berkilau. Yeoja cantik itu terus melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya sampai rasa pening kembali menyerangnya. Dengan cepat ia mencari tempat duduk agar tidak terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya, air mata tidak bisa ditahannya lagi rasa sakit yang terus menerus menyerangnya membuat Luhan kelelahan dan lemas tapi selama seminggu ini yeoja itu masih sukses untuk menyembunyikan kesakitannya. Ia hanya tidak mau terlihat lemah dan menyusahkan orang lain. Seorang maid yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan ruang khusus penyimpanan piala Luhan pun terkejut melihat nona kesayangannya sedang menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Nona gwenchana ? Apa perlu saya panggilakan uisanim ? Nonaa" kata sang maid khawatir.

"Anio, gwenchana. Bantu aku ke kamar saja" kata Luhan lemah.

"Tentu saja nona" kata maid itu sambil memapah Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati maid itu merebahkan tubuh Luhan di kasur dan menaikan bed cover.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa aku bantu ? Nona ingin teh hijau hangat kesukaan nona ? Apa saja akan aku lakukan nonaa.. Jebaall, aku lebih suka melihat nona yang galak, menghancurkan dapur kami dan suka berteriak-teriak heboh daripada nona yang lemas seperti ini hikss" kata maid itu sambil sesenggukan. Luhan tersenyum melihat ketulusan ucapan maid-nya, perbedaan status bukanlah halangan bagi mereka untuk menjadi sangat akrab dan dekat. Luhan bahkan menganggap para maid setia di rumahnya lebih cocok dikatakan keluarga dibandingkan dengan tante atau sepupunya yang datang setahun sekali saat perayaan Natal.

"_Keluarga tidak harus seseorang yang memiliki hubungan darah, bisa juga dia adalah orang yang selalu menunggu kedatanganmu dan selalu membuatmu merasa di rumah_".

"Gwenchana pabbo-ya.. Ini akan sembuh sebentar lagi.. Pergilah lanjutkan pekerjaanmu, nanti aku akan memanggilmu jika memerlukan sesuatu" kata Luhan dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan mengerti dari sang maid lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar nona-nya. Sepeninggal maid-nya yang bernama Hanwoon itu, kamar Luhan kembali sunyi sepi. Yeoja itu memalingkan penglihatannya kearah jendela kamarnya yang menampilkan butiran salju yang mulai mengubah kota Seoul menjadi putih. Ia ingin bermain dengan salju diluar, ia ingin membuat boneka salju seperti biasanya tapi rasa sakit ini menghambat semua keinginan luhan itu.

..

..

"Sehunniee bogoshipoo" ucap Luhan tiba-tiba. Entah mengapa melihat salju selalu mengingatkannya pada tunangannya itu, mungkin karena wajah Sehun yang dingin seperti salju. Senyum mulai merekah diwajah cantiknya mengingat namja yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Akhir-akhir ini Sehun sedang sibuk dengan jadwal syutingnya yang menumpuk. Luhan merasa enggan menelepon Sehun untuk sekedar merajuk minta ditemani karena ia tahu bahwa jadwal yang menumpuk diakibatkan Sehun cuti menemaninya di rumah sakit.

"Isshhh, punya tunangan seorang artis ternyata menyebalkan juga" dengus Luhan. Dikarenakan rasa mengantuk yang tidak kunjung datang, luhan pun akhirnya memutuskan melakukan rutinitas baru-nya sejak berita pertunangannya dengan Sehun dipublikasikan, yaitu stalking blog fans Sehun (-.-). Setiap malam yeoja itu selalu menyempatkan diri stalking blog fans Sehun dan tidak jarang juga berakhir dengan dirinya yang tersangkut _fan war_ sambil berteriak 9 oktaf "Sasaeng fans mati kaliiaaaannnnn !". Tapi sepertinya malam ini Luhan tidak akan membuat _fan war_ lagi di blog fans Sehun karena berita yang ditampilkan disana lebih banyak mengenai kemesraan dirinya dan Sehun saat di Rumah Sakit Deokyu lalu.. Semalaman dihabiskan Luhan untuk senyum-senyum tidak jelas melihat fotonya dan Sehun ..

"Aigooo aigooo, kenapa aku begitu manis ? ckckkck.." itulah komentar yang selalu Luhan lontarkan setiap kali melihat fotonya dengan Sehun. Begitulah seterusnya hingga yeoja bermata polos seperti rusa itu jatuh tertidur..

..

..

..

..

..

Luhan terbangun tengah malam karena merasakan sebuah beban berat melingkari pinggangnya dan dengan was-was yeoja itu menoleh kesebalah untuk mendapati Sehun tertidur disampingnya. Namja itu masih memakai jaket lengkapnya dan tertidur sangat lelap sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan yang tenggelam dipelukan posesive seorang Oh Sehun.

"Sehunniieee... sehuniiieeee" kata Luhan pelan sambil merapikan poni Sehun yang berantakan menutupi matanya.

"Eunghhh" erang Sehun saat tidurnya terganggu..

"Sehunniee kenapa bisa ada disini ?" ucap Luhan sambil berbalik agar bisa menatap Sehun sepenuhnya.. Sehun berusaha mengerjabkan matanya yang terasa lengket dan tidak mau membuka.."Luuu.. Apa aku membangunkanmu ?" kata Sehun dengan nada khas orang baru bangun..

"Anioo.. Aku terbangun karena kebelet pipis hehehe. Tidurlah lagi, kau terlihat kelelahan sehunnie" kata Luhan dengan nada sayang. Sehun yang sedang manja mode on, malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan dan menyamankan posisinya..

"Omooo, manja sekali namja ku ini" goda Luhan melihat sehun-nya yang terlihat sangat imut..

"Tidak boleh ? Aku sedang ingin bermanja-manja, kalau tidak boleh apa aku harus mencari yeoja lain saja yaa ?" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Yaaakk ! Kau memang namja play boy kronis. Andwae, aku akan merobek yeoja yang berani-berani mendekati Sehuniee ku.." kata Luhan emosi.

"Kekekke.. Rusa possesive.. Mana mungkin aku mencari yeoja lain bila aku sudah memiliki tunangan yang paling imut, multi-talented, cantik, baik hati dan ..." kata Sehun menggantung.

"Dan apa ?" kata Luhan penasaran.

"Sexyy" jawab Sehun sambil memandangi belahan dada Luhan yang memang agak tereskpos karena baju tidurnya yang terbuka.

"Kau mesumm hun... Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Jongin mesum" kata Luhan dengan wajah merona-nya.. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat wajah merona tunangannya. "Bukan karena Jongin. Tapi aku tertular darimu Lu, rusa mesum" goda Sehun.

"Enakkk sajaa" kata Luhan tidak terima dan hendak memukul pelan bahu Sehun. Tapi belum sempat tangan kurus Luhan berhasil memukul Sehun, dengan cekatan namja berkulit pucat itu menangkap tangan Luhan dan menariknya cukup kuat menyebabkan bibir Luhan dan Sehun bertemu. Sehun langsung melumat bibir manis Luhan yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan.. Lumatan demi lumatan yang dilakukan kedua insan itu mulai menaikan suhu diruangan itu, tangan Sehun mulai bergerak aktif mengusap seduktif pinggul Luhan menyebabkan dress tidur Luhan yang mini semakin tertarik keatas dan menampilkan paha mulus Luhan. Ciuman sehun turun ke leher putih Luhan, cium hisap jilat cium hisap jilat, hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang akan berubah menjadi ungu besok.

"Aaahh sehunahhh" desah Luhan saat merasakan tangan Sehun yang mulai meremas bokong kenyalnya..

"Ne babyyy ?" tanya Sehun dengan suara parau.

"Geliii ahhh... Sehunniiee" erang Luhan saat merasakan ciuman Sehun di dadanya yang terbuka. Jari-jari lentik Luhan meremas rambut pirang Sehun seakan mendorong kepala Sehun agar menciumnya lebih dalam..

"Hunn.. Sehunn" kata Luhan susah payah.

"Wae baby ?" jawab Sehun..

"Aku kebelet pipis -_- Daritadi aku menahannya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak tahan lagi huweee T_T" kata Luhan polos tidak bersalah. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan langsung swetdrop dan mengalami penurunan libido yang sangat dratis.

"Tskk, kau benar-benar ahli dalam merusak moment romantis Xi Luhan pabbo" dengus Sehun dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Pipisss" kata Luhan imut.

"Laluuu ?!" jawab Sehun galak.

"Gendongg.. Kata uisa aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak bergerak jadi sehuniiee harus menggendongku" kata Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aigooo,, kelakuanmu mengalahkan pasien gagal ginjal tingkat akhir Luu" sungut Sehun tapi toh juga pada akhirnya ia menggendong Luhan ke kamar mandi. Sehun berdiri didepan kamar mandi menunggui Luhan pipis. "Aku cocok menjadi baby sitter anak rusa" gumam Sehun didepan pintu kamar mandi..

"Selesaaiiiiiii" kata Luhan senang sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya memberi tanda ia sudah siap digendong lagi. "Cckkck.. Aku terlihat seperti baby sitter-mu" gerutu Sehun sambil menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan

"Jangan mengomel" kata Luhan sambil tertawa. Perubahan sikap sehun yang drastis saat ini memang membuat Luhan sangat bahagia, walaupun yeoja itu masih belum yakin akan perasaan Sehun padanya karena sampai sekarang namja itu belum pernah menyatakan cinta atau sekedar bilang "Aku menyayangimu".

"Tidurlah. Bukankah besok hari pertama mu masuk sekolah" kata Sehun sambil merapikan letak bantal Luhan, menaikan selimutnya dan berbaring disamping Luhan.. "Eunghh, aku tidak perlu bantal sehuniieee" kata Luhan manja dan beringsut untuk menjadikan bahu Sehun sebagai bantalnya..

"Kau adalah pasien termanja yang pernah ada" kata Sehun.

"dan kau adalah baby sitter tertampan yang pernah ada" sahut Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun. "Tukang gombal.. Night baby" kata Sehun sambil mengecup sayang kepala Luhan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama agar Luhan tertidur karena yeoja itu memang tukang tidur sejati, tapi tidak untuk Oh Sehun, malam ini sepertinya namja itu tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang. "Bagaimanaaa bisa aku tidur dengan kondisi payudara Luhan yang menempell erattt begini. Ottooookeeeee arghhskxdknczhhh. Baby sehun kau harus bersabar nne" desah Sehun sedikit merasa frustasi karena sekali lagi harus menahan hormon remajanya..

..

..

..

..

"Sunbaeee selamat datang"

"Sunbaee selamat pagii, aku harap luka-mu sudah membaik"

"Luhannniee... Aku senang melihatmu sudah baik-baik saja"

"Luhaaaannnnn.. Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawakuuu.."

Begitulah keriuhan yang terjadi saat Luhan masuk sekolah untuk pertama kalinya sejak kecelakaan itu. Para siswi dan siswa Namsan seakan berebut untuk mengucapkan ungkapan kesenangan mereka karena Luhan sudah sembuh. Yeoja cantik itu terus mengumbar senyum karismatiknya sambil sesekali mengucapkan "kamsahamnida". Suasana sekolah yang sedang ramai sedikit membuat Luhan pusing dan lama kelamaan pandangannya pun mengabur.

"_Jangan Luhan kau tidak boleh terjatuh disini, mereka akan menganggapmu lemah Luhan. Jangan terjatuh.. Jangan terjatuh_" gumam Luhan dalam hatinya sambil terus berjalan untuk mencari tempat duduk terdekat. Saat dirasa tubuhnya tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri dan siap untuk jatuh ke lantai, untung saja ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menopang tubuh ringkih itu agar tidak jatuh.

"Channie" kata Luhan pelan saat melihat siapa yang memegangi tangannya hingga tidak terjatuh.

"Lu, gwenchana ? Aku akan membawamu ke UKS" kata Chanyeol dan langsung memapah Luhan ke ruang kesehatan. Sesampainya mereka disana Chanyeol membantu Luhan untuk tidur dan mengatakan kondisi Luhan kepada uisa sekolah.

"Uisanim, apakah dia baik-baik saja ? Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mendapat kecelakaan.." kata Chanyeol khawatir dan sang uisa pun memeriksa denyut nadi dan respon kelopak mata Luhan.

"Gwenchana, ia baik-baik saja. Kemungkinan karena kelelahan" kata sang uisa. Chanyeol merasa tidak puas dengan penjelasan uisanim barusan, ia merasa bahwa Luhan sedang sangat kesakitan. Tapi namja itu tidak mau berdebat dan memilih untuk duduk disamping ranjang Luhan sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil yeoja itu.

"Hey.. wajahmu sangat pucat.. Kemana pipi mu yang selalu berwarna pink imut itu ?" ...

"Tubuhmu mengecil ?" ...

"Pipi chubby mu hilang" ...

"Tapi kau tetap cantik Luhan.. Kau tetap yang paling indah untukku.. Saranghae" kata Chanyeol kepada Luhan yang tertidur. Tanpa ia ketahui bahwa Oh Sehun sedang mendengar dengan jelas setiap ucapan yang baru saja ia lontarkan. Sehun sangat ingin memukul wajah Chanyeol sekarang juga tapi dilain sisi ia sangat mengerti bagaimana tersiksanya menjadi seorang Park Chanyeol. Bagaimana tersiksanya apabila tidak bisa memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar ia sukai, setidaknya Sehun pernah mengalami perasaan itu dan mulai menaruh simpati pada Chanyeol. Dengan wajah _poker face_-nya Sehun menyibak tirai penutup itu dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan. Kedua namja itu masih dalam posisi diamnya sambil memandangi wajah polos yeoja yang sedang tidur itu.

"Tadi dia hampir terjatuh di koridor dan langsung kubawa kesini" kata Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Gomawo" ucap Sehun dan tersenyum. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat senyuman seorang Oh Sehun, bukannya ia terpesona tapi heran mengapa namja yang biasanya bertengkar dengannya itu malah tiba-tiba tersenyum sangat manis kepadanya. "Gomawoo karena sudah selalu menjaga Luhan saat aku tidak ada. Gomawo karena sudah melindungi Luhan saat aku tidak ada. Tapi mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjaganya. Aku yang akan selalu menemani dia setiap harinya" kata Sehun tegas seakan memberi janji bahwa ia lah yang akan menjaga Luhan mulai saat ini.

"_Tapi jika namja itu memang bisa membahagiakan "yeoja mu" maka lepaskanlah dia_" Chanyeol mengingat kembali perkataan Luhan dulu saat mereka membolos.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya aku melepasmu untuk Sehun, Lu ?" pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku titipkan Luhan padamu dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Luhan. Tapi, jika kau membuatnya menangis maka aku akan merebutnya kembali, aku akan mengambil Luhan kembali" kata Chanyeol.

"Heyy, ini adalah dunia nyata bukan di drama atau dongeng seorang barbie. Aku tidak bisa berjanji kami akan berjalan mulus-mulus saja tanpa ada hambatan. Tapi aku berjanji padamu bahwa setiap tangisan yang Luhan keluarkan untukku akan kubayar dengan ribuan senyum nantinya" jawab Sehun tegas. Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri karena sepertinya ia mulai menyukai sosok Sehun dan mengakui bahwa mungkin Luhan memang diciptakan untuk menjadi pendamping Oh Sehun.

"I got your word" jawab Chanyeol.

"You can trust me.. Bagaimana dengamu dan Baekhyun ? Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka bila teman dekatku hanya dijadikan pelarian sesaat" kata Sehun.

"Yahh, kami sedang berusaha" jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengingat wajah Baekhyunnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur kalian itu sangat mirip. Kalian sama-sama rusuhh dan biang kehebohan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kalian sedang bersama. Pasti sangat rusuuuhh" kata Sehun sambil bergidik ngeri.. "Kekekke, sangat rusuh sampai-sampai kemarin kami diusir dari perpustakaan karena terlalu ribut" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian kemarin saat ia dan Baekhyun diusir oleh Songsaenim karena heboh sendiri di perpustakaan.

"Hahh, aku akan kembali ke kelas kalau begitu. Aku titip Luhan ya" kata Chanyeol sambil pergi kembali ke kelasnya. Senyum chanyeol mengembang seiring jalannya, tubuhnya terasa ringan seakan beban dan rasa cemburu yang membebani dirinya sudah terangkat sepenuhnya.. "_Ia sudah merelakan cinta pertamanya pergi dengan namja yang layak_"..

..

..

..

"Eunghh" lenguh Luhan yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya..

"Lu, kau sudah bangun ?" tanya seseorang disampingnya. Dengan mata yang masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka, samar-samar yeoja itu melihat wajah tampan yang sangat disayanginya disebelahnya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Gwenchana ? Aku akan membawa ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah nanti" kata namja itu.

"Sehuniieee.. Aniooo, aku benci rumah sakit" rengek Luhan .

"Tidak ada penolakan" jawab Sehun tegas dan otomatis membuat Luhan mempoutkan bibir pucatnya. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu jika tidak ingin aku cium" goda Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan merona..

"Apa kau mau kuantar pulang saja sekarang ? tanya Sehun.

"Aniooo, aku sudah merasa baikan. Sudah jam 11, tanggung kalau pulang ke rumah sekarang" jawab Luhan. "Arraseo, tapi kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak dulu nne" kata Sehun.

"Yes sir !" sahut Luhan imut. Rona pucat di wajah Luhan sudah agak berkurang menandakan bahwa yeoja itu sudah mulai membaik dan sifat usilnya pun juga sudah mulai kembali...

"Sehunniiieee siniii... siniiiii" kata Luhan sambil menggerakan tangannya untuk menyuruh Sehun mendekat.. "Apaaa ? Tidak mau.. kau terlihat mencurigakan" kata Sehun curiga..

"Eeeiii.. kesinilah mendekat.. Kenapa kau harus takut dekat-dekat dengan tunangan super cantikmu ini, seperti aku hewan penggigit saja" gerutu Luhan.

"Jadi kau tidak menggigit ?" tanya Sehun dan dijawab anggukan imut oleh Luhan.

"Lauu ini apaa eoh ? Bekas gigitan siapaa ini ?!" seru Sehun sambil membuka sedikit kerah seragamnya, memperlihatkan bekas gigi kecil-kecil yang dulu Luhan gigit..

"Eiii.. Apa itu aku ? Ahhh, sepertinya aku terkena amnesia" kata Luhan polos.

"Rusa penggigit" seru Sehun.

"Ayolaahhhh sehuniiee.. kesiiniii" rayu Luhan lagi. Sehun menghela nafasnya sejenak dan mengiyakan permintaan Luhan. Dengan hati-hati Sehun mendekati Luhan penasaran apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh rusa-nya. Saat dirasa Sehun sudah cukup dekat dengannya, Luhan dengan cepat mencium bibir tipis Sehun..

Chuuuuu...

"Aaaaa,, sehuniieee menciumkuuu" kata Luhan malu-malu..

"Mworagoo ? Siapa mencium siapa mencium siapaa eohhhh?" seru Sehun.

"Tapi kalau dari belakang akan terlihat seperti kau yang menciumku hiiihiii" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk kearah perawat yang tersipu melihat adegan romantis sang ballerina dan artis.. Perawat sekolah itu terlihat saling berbisik-bisik "Eiii,, ternyata Oh Sehun adalah namja yang sangat agresif.. Pacarnya sedang sakitpun masih ia ciumm jugaa kyaaaaa.. Aku ingin menggantikan posisi Xi Luhan" kata perawat itu yang samar-samar masih bisa ia dengar. Sehun hanya bisa memutar malas matanya, bagaimana bisa tuhan menjodohkannya dengan yeoja alien seperti ini.

"Kalau aku menciummu tidak mungkin hanya kecupan seperti itu. Kalau aku yang menciummu pasti akannn ..." kata Sehun menggantung dengan sebelah tangan yang menarik agar tirai menutup sempurna dan sebelah tangannya lagi menarik tengkuk Luhan. Sehun langsung melumat bibir manis yeojanya, seakan ini adalah ciuman terkahir mereka jadi lakukanlah dengan penuh passion.. Luhan membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut dengan ciuman ganas Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba tapi ciuman Sehun selalu sukses mematahkan syaraf-syaraf di otak Luhan dan dengan suka rela yeoja itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun untuk menarik tubuh Sehun semakin dekat. Terlalu larut dalam ciuman panas sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari posisi mereka yang terlalu intim di ruang kesehatan. Dengan Luhan yang tertidur pasrah dan Sehun diatasnya yang sedang mencumbu mesra kekasihnya.. "Kau membuatku gila Lu" desah Sehun tersengal, ia tidak habis pikir mengapa setiap mencium Luhan ia selalu lepas kontrol..

"Sehuniieee" rengek Luhan manja dan semakin membuat otak Sehun lumpuh lalu kembali meraup bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak sexy. Tangan sehun yang tidak bisa diam kini sudah merambat naik ke payudara kenyal millik tunangannya..Sedikit meremasnya..

"Eumhh shhh" desah Luhan tertahan karena bibirnya yang sedang dikuasai Sehun

"Babyy kau membuatku gila" desah Sehun disela-sela ciuman mereka masih sambil terus mempermainkan dada kiri Luhan yang dirasa meresponse kuat sentuhan Sehun.

..

..

"Luu.. tadi kata anak-anak kauuuu... ping.. sann.. Omoooo !" teriakan heboh seseorang sontak membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang dibutakan gairah itu bangkit dari posisi masing-masing..

"Euhh,, jong.. jongin.. Iyaa, tapi sekarang sudah baikan" kata Luhan tergagap. Malu karena ini kali keduanya ia tertangkap basah oleh Jongin saat sedang berciuman panas dengan Sehun. Belum lagi saat Luhan melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merah dan padam sambil bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jongin. "Aigooo aigooo.. Remaja jaman sekarang memang sangat sangaaat liar.. Di ruang kesehatan pun masih bisaa ... aigooooooo" kata Jongin speechless..

"Sudahlahhh... Aku mau mengantar Luhan ke kelas.. Kajja Lu" kata Sehun sambi meraih tangan Luhan agar berdiri dan menariknya menuju kelas..

"Annyeong Kyung..." kata Luhan sambil setengah berlari untuk menyamai langkah kaki Sehun.

"Ckckkck mereka itu benar-benar.. Ehhh tapii berciuman di ruang kesehatan ternyata sangat hoooot.. Kita harus mencobanya sekali-sekali babyy" kata Jongin menggoda Kyungie imutnya..

"Yaaakkk... aku harus mencuci otak mesummu Jong" kata Kyungsoo sambil memukul kepala udang kekasihnya.. "Apppoooooo" rengek Jongin ..

..

..

..

..

Luhan sedang terduduk di mejanya sambil sesekali tersenyum mengingat adegan ciumannya dengan Sehun di ruang kesehatan barusan.. "Hihihihi... sehuniee ku sangatt mesumm" gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum tidak jelas dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memanas..

"Luuuu... Kemarilahh.. Ini waktunya kita membuat perhitungann" kata Yoona dan Yulsik di pintu kelas. "Mwoo ? Perhitungan apa ?" tanya Luhan bingung, belum sempat ia mendapat penjelasan dari kedua temannya itu tapi tangannya sudah keburu ditarik oleh Yulsik kearah kantin..

..

Luhan dengan wajah datarnya sedang memandangi ketiga yeoja yang kini sedang terduduk didepannya. Wajah Luhan kembali ke sosok the black swan yang akan selalu membuat orang terintimidasi dan menjaga jarak. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak berniat balas dendam kepada Sunmi CS tapi ini adalah ide dari member club ballet lain yang tidak terima ketua kesayangan mereka terluka.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap ketiga yeoja udang ini ?" tanya Yoona.

"Mungkin ini" jawab Yulsik dingin sambil menumpahkan sebaskom makanan sisa diatas kepala Sunmi, Hyewon dan Yoowon menyebabkan para siswa siswi yang menonton pun bersorakk. Sepertinya Yoona dan Yulsik sedang mempersiapkan pembalasan paling memalukan bagi Sunmi CS..

"Mianhae sunbae.. Kami tidak bermaksud melukai sunbae.. Sungguh, kami hanya ingin membuat lelucon untuk Han Byul agar ia tahu dimana posisinya" cicit Sunmi dengan wajah berlumuran sisa makanan.

"Menurutku posisimu jauh jauh jauh lebih rendah dari Han Byul. Sekedar info saja bahwa Han Byul adalah peserta audisi terbaik dan leluconmu hampir mematahkan pergelangan kakinya" jawab Luhan sinis.. Sehun dan Jongin yang baru sampai di kantin langsung melihat Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya ingin menghentikan tindakan Luhan tapi ia juga mengerti perasaan Luhan. Dikarenakan keisengan 3 siswi itu membuat kesehatan Luhan menjadi sangat memburuk maka namja itu hanya diam melihat tunangannya yang sedang duduk memandang sinis kearah 3 tersangka itu.

"Mianhae sunbae.. Tolong jangan keluarkan kami dari club, jika sunbae melakukan itu maka kami bisa-bisa di drop out dari sekolah ini. Jebal sunbae" kali ini Yoowon yang berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Tenang saja, kali ini kalian kumaafkan" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan beranjak meninggalkan meja pem-bullyan itu dan menghampiri Jongin Sehun.. Siswa siswi yang melihat itu langsung riuh ribut tidak menyangka dengan perkataan Luhan barusan dan juga tidak ketinggalan wajah syok Yoona dan Yulsik. Para murid mengira Luhan akan menghukum Sunmi CS dengan sesuatu yang kejam dan memalukan tapi nyatanya yeoja itu malah dengan senang hati memaafkan gerombolan itu.

"Mwoo ? Michiesoo.. Kau akan melepaskan mereka begitu saja lu ? Aku yakin benturan di kepalamu sangat sangat keras" kata Jongin tidak percaya.

"Bagaimanpun juga aku adalah yeoja multi-talented dengan hati bak malaikat.." kata Luhan santai yang membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri.. Sehun juga terkejut dengan keputusan Luhan barusan..

"_Apa benar yang barusan itu memang tunangannya.."_ pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Luuuhaeeeen.. Kau serius ? Kami kira kau akan balas dendam habis-habisan" kata Yulsik. Luhan memeluk manja lengan Sehun dan berbalik untuk berbicara "Sssstt.. Tidak mungkin aku memaafkan mereka begitu saja. Kau pikir aku idiot dengan menghukum mereka terang-terangan begini, bisa-bisa fansku menganggap aku adalah yeoja pendendam dan pendengki.. Bukan aku yang akan mengeluarkan mereka dari club, tapi mereka sendiri yang akan keluar. Dan kalian bertiga adalah _partner in crime_ ku... Pokoknya kalian setiap hari harusss membully ketiga idiot ituu dan bla blaa blaaa blaaa blaaa" kata Luhan berdiskusi dengan _partner in crime_-nya untuk menyiapkan pembalasan apa saja yang harus mereka siapkan untuk Sunmi CS..

"_Yeahhh, dia memang masih tunangan gila-kuu_" gumam Sehun dalam hati sambil tersenyum..

..

..

..

"_One night in Paris_"

"Aaaa... jadi tema untuk prom night kali ini adalah semalam di Paris ? Daebak.. Kau tahu tadi aku sempat mengintip persiapan di Aula dan wooowwww sparkling everywhere" kata Baekhyun heboh sambil melihat poster pengumuman prom night yang akan diadakan sabtu nanti. Prom night adalah acara rutin yang selalu diselenggarakan di Namsan art perfomance school dan dikhususkan untuk murid kelas 2 dan 3 saja, sedangkan junior kelas 1 masih belum bisa mengikuti acara itu.

"Hmmm, tahun lalu temanya A Sky Castle.. Benar-benar menakjubkan dan juga perfomance yang ditampilkan dari setiap club sangaatt sangaaattt kereennn" jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Arghhh, menyenangkan menjadi siswa tingkat 2 dan 3 karena bisa menghadiri acara prom itu. Tahun lalu siapa prom mate mu ?" tanya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya yeoja mungil itu sudah tahu jawaban Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak datang" jawab Chanyeol santai.

"Mwooo ? Kenapa kau tidak datang ? Apa kau tidak merasa rugi melewatkan prom night yang hanya diadakan 1 tahun sekali ?" tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

"Karena Luhan sedang flu saat prom tahun lalu, jadi yahhh aku menemaninya di rumah karena kalau tidak salah demamnya sangat tinggi saat itu" kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit sakit mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan, yeoja itu sadar betul bahwa tidak akan mudah menggantikan posisi Luhan di hati Chanyeol. Bayangkan saja bahkan namja itu rela tidak datang ke prom night nya hanya untuk merawat Luhan yang sedang demam tinggi. Baekhyun mulai merasa putus asa, harus dengan cara apa lagi ia meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa satu-satunya yeoja yang ditakdirkan untuknya hanya dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun sendiri mulai tidak yakin dengan pikiran itu, "Apa benar Chanyeol dan aku memang berjodoh ? Bagaimana sampai akhirnya nanti ia tetap tidak menyukaiku ? Bagaimana jika nanti ia akan berakhir dengan Luhan ?" pikir Baekhyun dalam hati. Chanyeol yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun langsung merasa bersalah dan berkata "Eunghh, sepertinya di tahun ketiga ku disekolah ini aku tetap tidak bisa datang ke acara prom dengan prom mate ku".

"Wae ?" tanya Baekhyun. "_Apa karena Luhan akan datang bersama Sehun ?_" batin Baekhyun.

"Karena prom mate ku adalah siswi imut tingkat 1 bernama Byun Baekhyun dan kau tahukan peraturan bahwa siswi tingkat 1 masih belum bisa mengikuti acara prom" kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir kuda. Baekhyun langsung merona mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa bila Baekhyun adalah prom mate-nya tahun ini..

"Mianhae. Mianhae karena aku masih di tingkat 1" gumam Baekhyun..

"Kenapa harus minta maaf ? Kau anehh" kata Chanyeol sambil menggenggam tangan mulus Baekhyun dan menggandengnya. Yeoja itu hanya bisa merona sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Chanyeol. Para murid yang melihat adegan mesra itupun langsung sibuk berbisik, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan berpacaran dengan sang diva baru sekolah karena yang mereka dan seisi sekolah (minus Luhan -.-) tahu adalah Chanyeol menyukai Luhan.

"Aaaa jinjjja memalukan sekali.. Sekarang mereka akan bergosip tentang kita" kata Baekhyun.

"Yahh biarlah.. Biar seisi sekolah tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun sudah ada yang punya agar tidak ada namja hidung belang yang menggodamu lagi hehhe" jawab Chanyeol riang dan hanya dijawab pukulan mesra dari Baekhyun.

..

..

"_One night in Paris ?_ Woowww, sehuniiieee sehuniiieee sehuniiieeee" kata Luhan langsung heboh setelah membaca poster pengumuman itu dan namja yang berada disebelahnya hanya memasang tampang datarnya..

"Mwo ? Apa yang kau minta ?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat Luhan yang sedang menatap Sehun intens dengan deer eyes dan itu menandakan bahwa yeoja itu menginginkan sesuatu.

"Ayoo datang ke acara ituuu" rengek Luhan sambil menunjuk-nujuk poster pengumuman.

"Aku tidak suka acara-acara seperti itu" jawab Sehun singkat padat jelas dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan Luhan otomatis membuat yeoja itu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yakkkk... inikan hanya acara setahun sekali sehuniiiee.. Masa kau tidak ingin datang ? Lallluuu lallu nanti apa yang harus aku ceritakan pada anak-anak kita hha ? Bila nanti anak kita bertanya "Eomma eomma bagaimana pesta prom eomma dengan appa waktu SMA dulu?" dan aku pasti tidak akan bisa menjawabnya karena kita tidak pernah datang ke acara prom bersama-sama.. Sehuniieeeee ayolahhh" rengek Luhan dan namja yang disampingnya itupun langsung tersipu maluu sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas mendengarkan alasan Luhan barusan.

"_Anak kita ? Anak ku dan Luhan hehhe_" pikir Sehun dalam hati.

"Sehunieee.. Kau senyum senyum sendiri apakah karena terlalu senang memikirkan anak-anak kita nanti hihihihi" goda Luhan.

"Aaa.. aniooooo... Kita masih SMA kenapa sudah memikirkan masalah anak. Tskk, kau memang yeoja sinting Lu" seru Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna..

"Omooo... kyeoptaaa kyeopttaaaa.. Sehunieee imutttt" seru Luhan heboh melihat Sehun blushing..

"Isshhh kau ributttt" seru Sehun sambil mempercepat jalannya..

"Sehuniieee jeballll... Ayooo kita datang ke acara prom itu hikkssss hikssss" rengek Luhan sambil menarik-menarik tangan Sehun tapi namja itu masih teguh dengan pendiriannya. Jadilah Luhan yang berjongkok sambil menarik tangan Sehun dan Sehun yang tetap mencoba berjalan sehingga menyebabkan Luhan tersereettt dengan posisi jongkok.

Pasangan yang aneh.

"Arraseeeoo arrrasseeooooo" seru Sehun pada akhirnya karena tidak tega melihat tampang memelas Luhan dan yeoja itu langsung berdiri dari aksi jongkoknya. "Gomawoooo babyyy.. Saranghaeee Oh Sehunnn !" seru Luhan sambil memeluk tunangannya. Untunglah kondisi koridor sekolah gedung B sedang sepi jadi Sehun tidak usah malu-malu membalas pelukan Luhan.

Cupp cupp cuppp cuppp.. Luhan mengecup bibir sehun berkali-kali untuk meluapkan rasa senangnya karena akhirnya Sehun setuju untuk pergi ke acara prom dengannya..

"Sa .." cupp

"Rang .." cupp

"Hae ..." cupp

"Oh .." cupp

"Se ..." cuppp

"Hun .." cupp

Kecup luhan berkali tapi pada kecupan terakhirnya Sehun menekan tengkuk Luhan agar tetap pada posisinya yang mencium bibir Sehun. Namja itu mulai melumat bibir manis sang kekasih dan langsung ditanggapi positif oleh Luhan.. "Eunghhh" lenguh Luhan saat menyadari bahwa posisi mereka yang sedang berciuman di tempat umum. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu dengan enggan mengakhiri ciuman panas mereka..

"Kauu jangan menggodaku seperti itu lagi jika tidak mau aku perkosa detik ini juga" kata Sehun seduktif dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan oleh Luhan.

"Pabboo" gumam Luhan.

"Kau lebih pabbo" sahut Sehun.

"Kau lebbih lebih pabbo" sahut Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Kau lebih lebih lebih pabbo" sahut Sehun lagi.

"Kau lebih lebih lebih lebih pabboooooo" sahut Luhan.. Dan begitulah seterusnya sampai mereka memasuki kelas masing-masing.

..

..

..

..

Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sendirian tanpa Sehun karena yeoja itu yakin bahwa hasil pemeriksaannya nanti tidak akan terlalu bagus. Ia tidak ingin Sehun merasa kasihan padanya ataupun membebani sehun. Berulang kali yeoja itu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus tetap kuat dengan segala ucapan uisanim nanti "Xi Luhan haruss tetap kuattttt" seru Luhan berkali-kali dalam hatinya. Saat akan menuju mobil jemputannya di gerbang, Luhan melihat Minzy sedang terduduk lemas ditepi lapangan basket. Luhan berpikir bahwa sedikit menggoda dan membuat Minzy uring-uringan mungkin akan memperbaiki mood nya. Yeoja itu akhirnya menghampiri Minzy di lapangan basket "Hooyyy.. yeoja setengah pria.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Haisshh apa-apaan dengan nama panggilan itu. Kau kira aku wariaa ?" seru Minzy dan Luhan hanya memeletkan lidahnya dengan polos.

"Kau terlihat sedih ? Ada apa ?" tanya Luhan yang kini duduk disebelah Minzy.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu.. Oh iya bagaimana kondisimu? terakhir kudengar kau mengalami kecelakaan" tanya Minzy simpati. "Nee.. Sudah baikan kok" jawab Luhan.

"Luu.. Sepertinya aku butuh bantuan" kata Minzy ragu-ragu. Yeoja itu terlihat sedang mengalami peperangan batin antara harga dirinya untuk meminta pertolongan dan keadaannya yang memang sangat terdesak.

"Apaaaa ? Siniii sinii kau bisa mengandalkanku kau tahu kan kalau aku adalah yeoja multi-talented ehhe" jawab Luhan sambil memukul-mukul dadanya bangga.

"Enghh... Ini tentang promm" sahut Minzy.

"Ada apa tentang prom ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku.. aku ingin meminta seorang namja sebagai prom mate ku. Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin ia mau atau tidak.. Namja itu menyukai tipe-tipe wanita feminim dan kau tahu kan kalau akuu ... Yahh begitulahhh" kata Minzy.

"Aigooo aigoooo, ternyata kau sedang galau hanya karena masalah itu saja ckckkck.. Serahkan pada ahlinya.. Kajja ikut aku" jawab Luhan sambil menyeret tangan Minzy menuju ke mobil jemutannya..

"Mwoo ? Kemana ? kata Minzy terkejut.

"Makeover.." kata Luhan singkat..

"Aku kira kau tadi mau pergi ke suatu tempat" tanya Minzy.

"Masih ada sisa waktu sekitar 4 jam hehe" sahut Luhan. Yeoja itu mengajak Minzy ke pusat perbelanjaan di Cheongdamdong, "Kajjaaa.. aku akan membuatmu tampil lebih cantiikkk dan saat kau sudah tampil menawan ajaklah namja itu untuk menjadi prom mate" seru Luhan. Minzy yang masih melongo hanya pasrah diseret kesana kemari oleh Luhan. Hampir berpuluh-puluh baju disiapkan Luhan untuk dicoba oleh Minzy dan hasilnya.. well Minzy bukanlah yeoja buruk rupa. Ia memiliki tubuh ideal, wajah yang imut, tingginya pun ideal beda dengan Luhan yang pendekkk dan senyumnya juga cukup manis. Hanya saja kelakuan tomboy-nya membuat yeoja itu agak susah mendapatkan pacar.

"Baju checked.. Laluuu hmmm.. rambutt.. Yahhh kau harus sedikit merubah rambutmu" kata Luhan dan langsung menyeret Minzy ke salon langganannya.

..

"Jadiiii... Siapa namja ituu ?" tanya Luhan penasaran kearah Minzy yang sedang dipotong rambutnya.. "Hmmm.. rahasiaaaa" seru Minzy.

"Aishhh, kau tidak mengasyikan !" seru Luhan kesal.

"Ituu.. Diaa.. seharusnya sih kau kenal dengannya Lu.. Dia adalah Seungri wakil Sehun di team basket" jawab Minzy malu-malu.

"Mwooyaa ? Sudah kuduga bahwa namja taksiranmu tidak akan jauh-jauh dari namja di team basket. Waittt waiitt bukankah Seungri-ssi digosipkan pacaran dengan setan klub vokal Taeyeon ?" tanya Luhan..

"Tidakk.. Mereka hanya dekat saja, Taeyeon lah yang selalu menempel pada Seungri. Well, sainganku untuk menjadi prom mate Seungri sangatlah sulit. Kau tau sendiri bahwa Taeyeon adalah salah satu yeoja tercantik di sekolah" kata Minzy lemas.

"Heyyy, tenanglah. Seorang namja bisa membedakan mana yang cantik luar dalam dan mana yeoja yang hanya cantik diluar saja. Menurutku Seungri akan memilihmu" jawab Luhan.

"Gomawo.. Itu adalah kata-kata terbaik yang pernah kau katakan kepadaku hehehe" kata Minzy.

"Heyyyyyy.. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku yeoja multi-talented berhati bak malaikat" seru Luhan. Setelah menunggu hampir 1 jam akhirnya sang stylish selesai menata rambut Minzy, rambut Minzy yang awalnya acak-acak sebahu dipotong menjadi lebih pendek tapi masih mengutamakan sisi imut dan manis. Minzy terlihat jauh lebih segar dan cantik dengan potongan rambut hasil diskusi Luhan dengan sang stylish.

"Wowww, aku yakin.. Seungri tidak akan bisa menolak ajakanmu untuk datang ke prom bersama-sama.. Daebakkk" kata Luhan kagum melihat sosok baru Minzy.

"Gomawo" kata Minzy malu karena terus menerus dipuji oleh orang-orang yang ada di salon itu.

"Aigoo sudah jam 7.. Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal ?" tanya Luhan.

"Nee.. pergilah. Aku bisa naik taxi.. Gomawoo Luhan dan aku berharap kesehatanmu akan cepat membaik sehingga bisa cepat-cepat berlatih dengan team basket lagi" kata Minzy dengan nada yang lebih ramah dibanding biasanya..

"Neee.. Aku akan cepat sembuh. Byeee" kata Luhan sambil berjalan menuju ke mobilnya.

"Fighting Minzyyyy kau pasti bisaaa mengajak Seungri ke prom night !" seru Luhan kencang di ambang pintu yang menyebabkan pengunjung salon lainnya memandangi Minzy..

"Dasar yeoja ributtt" dengus Minzy yang malu karena menjadi pusat perhatiaan.

..

..

..

..

..

Luhan menjalani beberapa test kesehatan salah satunya adalah CT-Scan, dadanya berdegup kencang saat kepalanya diobservasi dengan alat besar berwarna putih. Setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan dan menunggu hampir 2 jam, suster yang bertugas mengasisteni Kang uisa pun memanggilnya untuk masuk ke ruang praktek.

"Anyyeong Luhan ssi. Wah kau sama cantiknya seperti yang kulihat di TV hehe" kata sang uisa ramah. Keramahan sang uisa yang sudah berumur hampir 60 tahun itu pun membuat ketegangan Luhan agak menurun..

"Kamsahamnida" jawab Luhan sopan..

"Hmm.. Kau datang sendirian ?" tanya sang uisa.

"Nee.. Keluarga sedang tidak berada di korea" jawab Luhan.

"Begini Luhan ssi... Ini adalah gambar kontras otakmu dan ini adalah beberapa kerusakan yang muncul dari benturan keras itu. Gumpalan yang berwarna putih ini adalah pembuluh darahmu yang pecah dan masih belum tertangani. Untuk itu harus segera dilakukan tindakan pembedahan karena sebenarnya dengan kondisimu saat ini kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ranjang rumah sakit. Hal yang paling fatal terjadi bisa kejang atau epilepsi dan juga darah yang semakin melebar lalu menutupi seluruh lapisan otak sehingga menyebabkan kematian" jelas sang uisa sambil menunjuk-nunjuk gambar hitam putih di layar komputernya.

"Ternyata otak ku sangat kecil, pantas aku berkali-kali tidak lulus mata pelajaran bahasa jepang" komentar Luhan tidak nyambung sambil melihat gambar kontras otaknya di layar yang membuat sang uisa speechless.

"Ehhmm.. Kembali ke topik semula.. Pembedahan inipun tidak berarti bahwa kau bebas dari segala resiko karena 70 % pasien yang menjalani pembedahan dibagian otak akan berujung dengan kelumpuhan, koma panjang ataupun kematian" kata sang uisa.

"Jadi 30% mati dan 70% lagi juga hasilnya buruk. Kenapa pilihan yang uisa berikan tidak ada yang bagus ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku turut menyesal. Tapii inilah kondisimu sekarang" jelas sang uisa..

"Aku mengerti.. Nanti akan aku kabari lagi untuk aku pulang sekarang uisanim ? Kepalaku pusing" kata Luhan polos..

"Pulanglah dan minum obatmu dengan rutin" kata sang uisa.. Luhan berjalan dengan gontai kearah parkir mobil, tubuhnya sangat lemas setelah mendengar penjelasan Kang uisa. Padahal yeoja itu sudah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kabar terburuk sekalipun tapi mengapa saat mendengarnya langsung rasanya lebih menyesakkan..

"Nona.. Kita pulang sekarang ?" tanya sopir Luhan di mobil.

"Anioo.. Aku ingin ke daerah Gwangjun sebentar" jawab Luhan. Ia ingin sedikit menenangkan pikiranya ditempat yang dulu pernah Chanyeol tunjukan padanya. Tempat untuk melepas rasa penatnya, tempat untuk melepas segala ketakutannya..

"_Apa memang seperti ini saja takdirnya ? Apa sampai disini saja mimpi-mimpinya ?_" gumam Luhan dalam hati ..

..

..

..

..

"Tahun ini kita akan datang ke pesta prom dengan pasangan masing-masing.. Padahal tahun lalu tidak pernah terpikir kita akan datang ke acara prom dengan pasangan kita.. Hidup benar-benar tidak terduga" kata Jongin di sofa base camp tiga sekawan itu..

"Yeaahh, aku tidak bisa menolak Luhan" sahut Sehun sambil tersenyum membayangkan Luhan pasti akan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun prom nya.

"Kaliaannn enakkk.. Kasihanilah aku siswi tingkat 1 yang tidak bisa datang ke pesta, eunghhhh padahal ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk datang bersama Channie ku.. Kalian siswa tingkat 3 akan lulus sebentar lagi T_T" kata Baekhyun sedih. Sehun dan Jongin saling bertatapan seakan bertelepati satu sama lain..

"Tenanglah Baekkk.. Kau akan mendapatkan prom mu" sahut Jongin menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu.. "Neee.. tenang saja" sahut Sehun menimpali perkataan Jongin..

"Oh iya aku harus mengecek kondisi Luhan dulu" kata Sehun sambil mengambil handphone nya dan beranjak pergi untuk menelpon tunangannya itu.

"Aigoo aigooo.. Teman kita yang satu itu benar-benar sedang dimabuk asmara ckckk" dengus Jongin.

"Hmmm jong.. Kira-kira aku bisa tidak ya menggantikan posisi Luhan di hati Chanyeol. Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa pesimis" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Tenang saja Baek.. Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Si Chanyeol itu dan bukankah kau sudah bersekongkol dengan Sehun untuk menjaga agar Luhan tidak terlalu sering bersama Chanyeol. Tenang sajaa, pokoknya kau terima beres.. Kami yang akan bekerja" jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

..

..

"Anyyeongg.. Luuu" kata Sehun.

"_Sehuniiee_" jawab Luhan di telephone.

"Kau dimana ? Apakah sudah ke rumah sakit ? Lalu apa kata uisa ? Apa kau sehat ? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang kesakitan ?" tanya Sehun dalam sekali hentakan.

"_Hehehe.. Gwenchana.. Kondisiku baik-baik saja kok kata Kang uisa aku sangat sehat tapi ia berkata bahwa aku masih perlu banyak istirahat dan sepertinya ..."_

"Sepertinya apa ?" jawab Sehun penasaran.

"_Sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang ke acara prom.. Suara musik yang terlalu gaduh dan keramaian masih membuatku sakit kepala_" jawab Luhan. Yeoja itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk melewatkan sekali lagi prom night-nya karena ia tidak ingin memperparah sakit kepalanya. Berada diruangan yang terlalu ribut selalu mebuat kepalanya berdenyut sangatt sakit.

"Begitukah ?" jawab Sehun dengan nada kecewa.. Yahh namja itu tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa menggandeng Luhan di acara prom nanti tapi sehun tidak ingin egois sehingga membahayakan kondisi Luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, gwenchana. Kau cepat pulang dan minum obat. Apa aku harus menemanimu malam ini Lu ?" tanya Sehun.

"Anioo, sehuniiee pulang saja" sahut Luhan.

"Baiklah, bye baby Lu" kata Sehun sambil memutuskan sambungan telephone-nya. Sehun sedikit merasa bahwa luhan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Tapi biar sajalah mungkin setelah nanti ia siap, Luhan akan bercerita padanya.

..

..

..

Sabtu,, acara yang ditunggu-tunggu siswa siswi Namsan art perfomance school pun tiba.. Para siswa dan siswi mulai ramai memasuki aula sekolah. Aula sekolah yang luas itu berhasil disulap menjadi kota Paris yang romantis oleh para panitia. Paris selalu identik dengan menara eiffel dan begitu juga dengan dekorasi malam ini, miniatur menara eiffel yang terlihat kerlap kerlip nampak memperindah suasana prom malam itu.

..

Seorang yeoja nampak sedang bergelung dengan selimutnya sambil memakan cokelatnya.. "Huuhh aku iri dengan mereka yang datang ke prom malam ini" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengunyah cokelatnya dan sesekali mengecek update status para sunbae-nya di Me2Day. "Mereka terlihat cantik-cantik dengan gaun prom mereka" gumam Baekhyun lagi.

Brakkk...

Suara pintu yang dibuka tergesa-gesa membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan tersedak dengan cokelat yang sedang ia kunyah.. "Yakkk, michiessooooo ! Kenapa tiba-tiba masuk begituuu ?" seru Baekhyun melihat kedua sahabatnya masuk dengan hebohnya.. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan tuxedo-nya dan juga Sehun yang berkali-kali lipaat lebih tampan dengan kemeja putih polosnya dan celana kain berwarna khaki.

"Ikutt kami" kata Sehun sambil mengeret Baekhyun dengan sangat tidak elitnya..

"Kita mau kemana ? Wooyy,, kalian ingin menculikku eoh ?" teriak Baekhyun panik.

"Ikut saja dengan kami" kata Jongin sambil ikut mengeret lengan kurus Baekhyun.. Tiga sekawan itu menaiki mobil sehun sedang menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Kita akan kemana ? Heiii, kenapa kalian sok misterius begini.. Kalian akan mengajakku kemana dengan piama tidur seperti ini T_T" rengek Baekhyun.

"Ke tempat dilahirkannya para putri untuk prom malam ini" sahut Sehun mantap. Setelah berkendara selama kurang lebih 1 jam, mereka tiba disebuah rumah mewah.

"Rumah siapa ini ?" tanya Baekhyun bingung tapi tidak ditanggapi oleh kedua teman baiknya itu.

"Hei.. kami sudah diluar.. Langsung masuk ? Baiklah" kata Sehun di telephone.

"Kajja masuk" sahut Sehun sambil keluar dari mobilnya. Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Jongin sambil memegang erat tangan sahabatnya itu, takut-takut ada kenapa-kenapa.

"Tidak usah ketakutan seperti itu Baeekk" kata Jongin menenangkan.

.Tingg tongg tinggg tonggg.. Bunyi bel yang ditekan Sehun, tidak lama pintu itupun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan kaus motif stripp dan celana jeans skinny nya..

"Masuklah" sahut yeoja yang ternyata Luhan itu. Baekhyun mengutuk dalam hati karena sempat mengatakan "yeoja cantik" -_-

"Kenapa kalian membawaku ke rumah nenek sihir ini ?" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Heyy yeoja cebol temperament singa gunung.. Malam ini aku adalah nenek sihir yang akan mengubah kodok sepertimu menjadi seekor angsa prom. Arraseo ? Cepat masuk, kalau kau tidak mau terlambat datang" seru Luhan sambil berbalik masuk kedalam rumahnya. Baekhyun digiring untuk memasuki kamar Luhan, didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali alat make up.

"Duduklah.. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi yeoja tercantik di prom malam ini" kata Luhan sambil bersiap-siap untuk memoleskan make up pada Baekhyun. Dengan sangat cermat dan terlatih Luhan mulai menata tata rias Baekhyun dari foundation sampai warna eye shadow dan juga kuku nya yang dipercantik dengan kutek berwarna peach senada dengan tema riasan Baekhyun malam ini..

"Heyy,, aku tidak membawa gaun kesini. Bagaimana bisa aku pergi ke prom dengan piama seperti ini?" tanya Baekyun kearah Luhan yang sedang sibuk memblow rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Serahkan itu padaku" kata Luhan. Setelah selesai dengan make up dan hair do, Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah gaun dari lemarinya..

"Tadaaaaa.. Kau suka ?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun terpesona melihat gaun yang diperlihatkan oleh Luhan barusan. Gaun itu sangat sangat indah, tidak terlalu mini dan tidak terlalu panjang dan blackless dengan detail pundak yang feminim serta detail bordir yang rumit tapi elegan.

"Ini adalah limited edition dari Armani Prive dan hanya pernah digunakan oleh Cate Banchet. Sebenarnya aku akan memakainya saat datang ke acara prom dengan Sehunnie tapi yahhh tidak jadi.. Kau cocok memakainya Baek. Kau akan terlihat sangat sangat cantik dan pantas untuk berada disisi Chanyeol. Prom's queen" kata Luhan tulus.

"Gomawoo sunbae.. Akuu.. akuuu" kata Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap menangis tapi sebelum itu terjadi Luhan sudah keburu meneriakinya "Heyyy kau dilarang menangis.. Jika kau menangis maka master piece ku akan hancurrrr".. Baekhyun tersenyum dalam hatinya, selama ini ia sudah salah menilai Luhan. Tunangan sehun itu tenyata tidak seburuk apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

..

..

..

"Bersiapp lah karena para namja akan terpesonaa setelah melihat master piece ku kali ini.. Baekhyunnn keluar lah" seru Luhan sambil memberi aba-aba Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Seluruh orang yang berada di ruang tamu pun langsung terpukau degan penampilan Baekhyun yang sangat sangat cantik, anggun bak putri dari dongeng. Tapi ada satu namja yang terkena imbas paling besar dari pesona Baekhyun barusan. Chanyeol benar-benar menganga terpesona dengan kecantikan Baekhyun dan langsung berjalan untuk menghampiri prom mate-nya.

"Hayy, kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun itu" kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun dan langsung disambut oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku besar kepala oppa" kata Baekhyun.

"Kau memang cantik kok" jawab Chanyeol.

"Eii.. bagaimana caranya aku bisa mnegikuti prom ? Apa kalian lupa kalau prom hanya untuk murid tingkat 1 dan 2" kata Baekhyun lesu.

"Thanks to Chanyeol yang sudah merayu Jung songsaenim habis-habisan sehingga kau bisa masuk ke aula nanti" sahut Jongin.

"Jeongmal ?" kata Baekhyun terkejut karena Chanyeol rela melakukan itu untuknya.

"Nee.. Aku ingin menghabiskan prom night ini bersamamu baek. Jadi apapun akan kulakukan" kata Chanyeol sambil tersneyum manis dan berjongkok didepan Baekhyun untuk memakaikan gelang bunga ciri khas prom di tangan Baekhyun.

"Sudah siap untuk pergi princess ?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan antusias Baekhyun..

"Kajja kita pergi" kata Jongin sambil bersiap-siap pergi karena Kyungie imutnya sedang menunggunya.

"Gomawooo eonnniiiiii" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari untuk memeluk Luhan.

"Neee.. Channieee jaga Baekhyun baik-baik" kata Luhan. Jongin, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya pergi ke prom night menyisakan Luhan dan Sehun di rumah..

"Mianhaeee.. Jika kepala ini tidak terus menerus sakit maka kau pasti bisa ikut juga ke prom night. Mianhae sehunnniiieee" kata Luhan menyesal dan memeluk manja sehun-nya.

"Anioo.. Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku sudah ada rencana lain untukmu" kata Sehun sambil mengecup sayang kepala Luhan.

"Ehh ? Rencana apa ?" tanya Luhan bingung tapi bukannya menjawab Sehun malah menarik tangan tunangannya dan mengajaknya ke kebun belakang rumah Luhan.

"Tutupp matamu sayang" kata Sehun sambil menutup kedua mata Luhan dari belakang. Saat sehun membuka kedua tangannya, Luhan dapat melihat kebun belakangnya yang disulap menjadi suatu tempat yang sangat indah dengan lampu-lampu menggantung diatasnya. Kebun itu dihiasi berbagai macam bungan dan ditambah eksotis oleh lampu berwarna kuning disepanjang pepohonan itu..

"Champs elysees adalah salah satu jalan terindah di Paris, lampu gemerlap yang menghisasi setiap pohon dan juga ada sebuah taman indah ditepinya yang konon sering dijadikan tempat mencari jodoh oleh para bangsawan perancis jaman dulu. One night in paris" kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Gomawoo sehuniiieee.. Ini sangat indahhh.. Kau menyiapkannya sendirian ?" tanya Luhan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dipelukan hangat namja-nya..

"Iyaa dan para maid-mu juga ikut membantuku" kata Sehun. Dengan perlahan sehun melepaska pelukannya pada Luhan lalu mengajaknya ke sebuah meja kecil yang sudah ditata dengan sangat indah..

"Duduklah.. Kita akan makan malam ala prancis malam ini. Aku sudah meminta sungmin hyung memasakan untuk kita.. Hmmm ini adalah Creeme Brulee, lalu Foie gras, laluu kalau tidak salah ini beef borgignoun dan sebagai penutupnya adalah Tarte Tartin" jelas Sehun.

"Kelihatannya lezatt hihihi" kata Luhan senang melihat makanan lezat itu dan matanya semakin berinar saat melihat beef borgignoun... Daging..

"Sini aku suapi" kata Sehun sambil menyuapkan sesendok Creeme Brulee ke Luhan dan begitu seterusnya dengan Sehun yang menyuapi Luhan dan terkadang Luhan yang akan menyuapi Sehun..

..

..

"Kenyangnyaaaa..." desah Luhan sambil mengusap-usap perutnya..

"Kau suka ?" tanya Sehun.

"Neee" kata Luhan sambil manggut-manggut imuut..

"Masih banyak kejutan untukmu sayang.." kata Sehun sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk ikut berdiri dengannya. Alunan Peter Tschaivosky Nutcracker yang biasanya dijadikan sebagai latar belakang tarian ballet sang black swan pun mulai berdendang dan membuat Luhan tertawa..

"Apa kau akan menari ballet ?" tanya Luhan.

"Aniooo.. Itu akan menjatuhkan reputasiku.. Kita akan berdansa dibawah bintang" kata Sehun sambil menjetikan jarinya. Lampu-lampu kuning yang tadinya menyala menghiasi pepohonan dan bunga-bunga kini mati dan suasana pun tiba-tiba menjadi gelap. Lalu tidak lama setelahnya, lampu-lampu yang dirangkai sangat indah mulai menyala diatas Luhan.. Indah sekalii seperti hamparan aurora di kutub utara pikir Luhan dalam hatinya. Jantung Luhan semakin berdegup kencang saat ia merasakan sesuatu menyentuh jari manisnya.

"Kita bertunangan dengan cara yang salah dan aku ingin memperbaikinya.. Jadilah tunanganku dan kelak menihkah lah denganku baby Lu.. Saranghae" kata Sehun sambil menyematkan cincin di jari Luhan.. Yeoja itu tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata bahagianya, ini kali pertamanya Sehun mengungkapkan cinta padanya. Pernyataan cinta yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu selama 7 tahun akhirnya datang juga, Luhan tidak merasa sia-sia akan kebulatan tekadnya untuk hanya menyukai satu namja dalam hidupnya yaitu Oh Sehun karena saat ini ia merasa sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat bahagiaaa..

"Neee... Sarangahe sehuniie.. Jeongmal sarang" jawab Luhan sambil menangis.

"Heyy, jangan menangis baby Lu" kata Sehun sambil menyapu tetesan air mata Luhan.

"Kau tahu.. Sudah lama aku menunggu kata-kata itu.. Bisakah kau mengatakannya lagi ?" kata Luhan.

"Aku akan mengucapkannya setiap hari mulai sekarang. Maafkan Oh Sehun pabbo. Saranghae Oh Luhan.. Saranghaeeeeeee" kata Sehun sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan.

_Biarkan malam ini aku melupakan kenyataan pahit itu. Disaat Sehun akhirnya mulai melihatku haruskah aku pergi dari dunia ini Tuhan ? Biarkan aku hidup lebih lama bersamanya.. Kumohon .._

Tebeeeece :p

**Hehehheee,, chapt 10 updettttttt X))) **

**Gomawooo buat yang sudah review di chapt sebelumnya dan masih menantikan kelanjutan FF ini dan Mianhae kalau banyak typo n update yang mengecewakan.. **

**Jangan bosan-bosan buat ngikutin FF anehh ini yaaa.. Love u reader-nim.**

**Kritik, saran, review ? hihihi..**

**Happy reading guys :) chucucucuucucuu :***


	11. Chapter 11

**Black Swan's Project**

**Chapter 11 : The Past.**

**Cast :**

**Xi Luhan**

**Oh Sehun**

**Han Byul (OC)**

'**n others (:**

**HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, Sehun x OC, ChanLu ... GS !**

**- WARNING ! RATED M IN THIS CHAPTER :p –**

**- dilarang nge-BASH ! Ga suka ? Ga usah baca ! :) -**

**Preview**

_Biarkan malam ini aku melupakan kenyataan pahit itu. Disaat Sehun akhirnya mulai melihatku haruskah aku pergi dari dunia ini Tuhan ? Biarkan aku hidup lebih lama bersamanya.. Kumohon .._

**Author POV**

"Menyebalkan.. Kenapa harus hujan salju sih, padahal aku masih ingin menikmati Champs Elysees buatan Sehuniiiee" rengek Luhan yang sekarang sedang bergelung diselimutnya sambil merapatkan badannya yang kini bersandar pada tubuh sang namja.

"Salju diluar sangat tebal Lu, kau bisa sakit jika bermain salju semalaman. Masih kedinginan, hmm?" tanya Sehun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Luhan. Saat mereka sedang asyik menikmati romantisme paris buatan Sehun tiba-tiba saja sallju turun, awalnya kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk tetap bermain salju tapi karena hidung Luhan yang semakin memerah membuat Sehun harus menyeret Luhan untuk masuk kedalam rumah –walaupun dengan penuh perjuangan-

"Anioo.. Ada sehuniee yang memelukku, hangat sekaliii" jawab Luhan.

"Ingatlah ini, pelukan seorang tunangan adalah pelukan terhangat" kata Sehun sambil mencium pipi Luhan dari belakang. Mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan otomatis membuat Luhan terkekeh.

"Bukankah seharusnya peribahasa itu berbunyi "Pelukan seorang ibu adalah pelukan terhangat" ?" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum mengingat bahwa dulu ialah yang mencetuskan peribahasa pelukan tunangan adalah pelukan terhangat.

"Aku hanya mengcopy ucapan itu dari seorang yeoja aneh" jawab Sehun.

"Yeoja anehhh ? Yakkkkkkk, ishhh" teriak Luhan sambil berbalik menghadap Sehun sepenuhnya..

"Kenapa kau yang marah ? Apa kau merasa tersinggung hhm ?" tanya Sehun sambil menarik punggung Luhan semakin mendekat dan yeoja yang sekarang ada di pangkuannya itupun langsung dengan manja mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher namja kesayangannya itu.

"Aneh aneh begini juga kau menyukaiku kok... "Jadilah tunanganku dan kelak menihkah lah denganku baby Lu.. Saranghae... Saranghae baby Luuu.. Aku tidak bisaa hidup tanpamu.. Hidupku hampa tanpamu babyyy Luuu" "kata Luhan menirukan ucapan Sehun saat di taman tadi.. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan barusan hanya bisa tertawa melihat keimutan tunangannya "Kau menambah-nambahkan dibeberapa bagiannn ckckkck" dengus Sehun sambil mencium pipi Luhan.

"Hehehe... Yeobooo" kata Luhan manja dan menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun seakan ingin membagi semua masalah dan bebannya ke Sehun tanpa harus bercerita..

"Nee baby ?" jawab Sehun.

"Sehuniee pernah dengar tidak peribahasa ini "Jika suatu pasangan sangat mencintai satu sama lain, malaikat di surga akan cemburu dan mengambil salah satu dari mereka" ?" kata Luhan sambil menghirup aroma Sehun yang menguar sangat tajam di indera penciumannya.

"Jika itu terjadi pada kita maka aku akan mematahkan sayap malaikat itu dan menjualnya di pasar burung" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehe.. Aku akan ikut menjual sayap itu lalu kita akan menjadi pasangan terkayaaa di korea" jawab Luhan imut. Sebenarnya sehun merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan Luhan barusan, ia semakin merasa bahwa Luhan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya tapi untuk malam ini saja Sehun tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang mengganggu waktu romantis mereka.

Drrttt... drrrttt...

Luhan mengambil handphone-nya yang berbunyi dan kembali duduk dipangkuan Sehun, yeoja itu tersenyum melihat foto yang masuk. "Hihihi, akhirnya Minzy dan Seungri datang ke prom bersama-sama.. Omooo, Minzy terlihat sangat cantik" kata Luhan sambil menunjukan foto yang dikirimkan Minzy barusan kepada Sehun.

"Ahhh, akhirnya mereka berkencan juga" kata Sehun lega melihat kedua idiot itu akhirnya berkencan

"Sehuniiee sudah tahu kalau mereka saling sukaa ?" tanya Luhan

"Tahu donk.. Seungri selalu menceritakan tentang Minzy tiap menitnya dan begitu juga Minzy. Tapi sayang mereka terlalu lamban untuk saling jujur" kata Sehun.

"Sehunieee juga lamban.. Aku harus menunggu 7 tahun untuk mendapatkan pernyataan cinta darimu" kata Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Sehun tersentak dengan perkataan Luhan barusan, perasaan bersalah menyeruak mengingat fakta bahwa ia seakan telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Luhan selama 7 tahun ini..

"Mianhaee.. Dulu kita sangat dekat, seperti oppa dan dongsaeng. Kau ingat saat kita mementaskan drama Romeo Juliet saat hmmm kelas 5 SD ? Aku romeo dan kau Julietnya ? Mulai saat itulah aku merasakan detakan aneh saat melihatmu. Detakan itu membuat dadaku sesak, tangan yang tiba-tiba berkeringat saat kita bertemu dan aku tidak bisa lagi tidur seranjang denganmu. Aku begitu bodoh karena saat SMP mengira bahwa perasaan aneh itu hanya akan membuat hubungan kita merenggang dan mulai saat itulah aku berjanji akan bersikap seolah perasaan aneh terhadap Luhannie tidak pernah ada. Saat itu aku tidak ingin hubungan kita rusak hanya karena perasaan bodohku itu dan hidupku semakin gelap saat kita benar-benar menjadi 2 orang asing yang bertemu hanya untuk saling berkelahi. Waktu merubah kita menjadi 2 orang asing Luuu.. Setiap tahunnya aku ingin mendengar nyanyian ulang tahun luhannie setiap tengah malam, setiap aku terpuruk karena depresi aku menginginkan pelukan hangatmu, saat aku menderita di rumah sakit karena obat-obatan itu aku menginginkan kecupan hangatmu, saat aku memenangkan setiap penghargaan aku ingin berteriak terima kasih untuk gadisku Luhan.. Aku ..." ucapan Sehun terputus karena kelelahan berbicara panjang lebar dalam satu hentakan. Namja itu seakan meluapkan seluruh frustasinya selama 7 tahun ini karena kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya sekaligus wanita yang disukainya dari sejak kecil itu.

"Aku menyesal membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama.. Aku menyesal karena sudah memaksakan mengganti posisimu dihatiku dengan Han Byul. Aku..." kata-kata Sehun terputus karena bibir Luhan yang sudah menempel pada bibir tipisnya.. Luhan sedikit melumat bibir Sehun, mengecap rasa bibir yang selalu membuat Luhan menggila... "Yang terpenting adalah kita sekarang bersama Sehuniee dan aku berjanji bahwa kita akan selalu bersama-sama untuk selamanya" janji Luhan kemudian melanjutkan kegiataannya untuk mencium bibir dingin tunangannya. Setelah beberapa detik Sehun baru membalas lumatan Luhan dan dengan segera mengambil alih ciuman itu. Dengan halus namun masih tetap memabukan Sehun mulai menggoda lidah hangat Luhan untuk saling mengecap..

"Eunghh,, huniee" desah Luhan kelelahan karena intesitas ciuman mereka yang terus meningkat.

"Kau milikku baby Luuu.. Sekarang dan selamanya, Nyonya Oh Luhan" kata Sehun tegas sambil mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan menggendongnya ke arah ranjang. Luhan tidak memikirkan akan dibawa kemana oleh Sehun karena ia berpikir kemanapun asal bersama Sehuniie pasti akan sangat indah.. Dengan sangat perlahan Sehun merebahkan tubuh mungil Luhan dan menatapi tunangannya yang terlihat sangat menggoda dan indah.. Mata sayu yang seakan mengatakan "miliki aku malam ini Sehunie", bibir bengkak yang seakan mengisyaratkan "kecup aku lagi" dan dada sintal yang memang ingin segera diraba oleh Sehun. Sungguh Sehun sangat memuja yeoja yang sedang berbaring pasrah dibawa tubuhnya ini. Namja itu memuja kecantikan alami Luhan, memuja kebaikan hati Luhan, memuja kepolosan Luhan dan yang paling penting adalah Sehun sangat memuja kepribadian Luhan..

"Malam ini ... Bolehkah ?" tanya Sehun meminta ijin kepada Luhan untuk tindakan selanjutnya, "_Seorang gentleman akan selalu meminta persetejuan dari sang wanita_" motto Oh Sehun.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah punya kekuatan untuk menolakmu sayang" kata Luhan dengan mata sayunya dan menekan tengkuk Sehun untuk mendaratkan kembali bibirnya di bibir Luhan. Mendapat sinyal hijau dari sang kekasih membuat lumatan Sehun di bibir Luhan semakin ganas dan malam penuh desahan pun dimulai...

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Oh Sehunnn, ngngngngh— Sehuniiieee, jebal… aku tidak tahan lagi—" desah Luhan yang menggema di kamarnya yang didonimasi warna biru itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, sayang— sebentar lagiii ahhhh—" ucap Sehun menenangkan yeoja yang sudah tidak berbalut selembar kainpun dibawahnya.

"Tapi—euh—aku—ngngnghhh…" desah Luhan saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat menyesakan kembali menghujam titik sensitive-nya. Sehun terus mencium bibir Luhan dengan ganas sementara juniornya menusuk dan menghujam titik rangsang Luhan dalam - dalam, mengirimkan tunangannya pada sebuah pikiran kabur dan satu- satunya yang memenuhi pikiran dan tubuhnya adalah kenikmatan yang amat sangat. Keduanya mendesah lega sambil mengeluarkan cairan masing- masing lalu terhempas di tempat tidur dengan Sehun menindih tubuh mungil yeojanya, membiarkan cairannya memasukki rahim Luhan sebanyak mungkin. Pria itu membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada Luhan dan mendengar detak jantungnya yang kencang serta nafasnya yang tersengal- sengal membuat payudaranya naik turun. Sehun sedang memikirkan bayi-bayi lucu yang mungkin akan hadir setelah cairannya menghangatkan rahim Luhan. Pikiran yang gegabah pastinya mengingat bahwa status mereka saat ini masih pelajar SMA tapi pemikiran tentang rumah tangganya dengan Luhan seakan memutuskan syaraf-syaraf rasional di otak Sehun.

Sehun masih asyik memikirikan kemungkinan Luhan akan hamil setelah malam ini sambil terus menggoda payudara kiri Luhan dengan menghisap nipple-nya sementara tangannya yang satu meremas payudaranya yang lain membaut gadis itu mendesah.

"Aaaaagh… Sehunaaahhhh… ngnghhh" kedua tangan Luhan melingkar di kepala Sehun menyisiri rambutnya dengan sayang sementara Sehun meneruskan kegiatannya seperti bayi yang meminta jatah ASI-nya. Sehun kemudian memanjatkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka berdua saling berhadapan dan juniornya masih berada di dalam vagina hangat Luhan.

"Apa ini… bertambah besar ? Seingatku kemarin masih kecil" godanya dengan suara husky sambil memainkan payudara Luhan yang terasa sangat pas di genggaman Sehun, meremas- remasnya. "_Tidak terlalu besar dan tapi sangat additif_" batin Sehun sambil terus memijat gundukan kenyal itu.

"Ngngnghh… kurasa… tidak…" gumam Luhan tidak jelas, menutup matanya menahan nikmat. "Ouh—" Sehun mengangkat punggung Luhan yang basah oleh keringat dan menghisap payudaranya lebih kencang seolah ingin meraup semuanya. Juniornya menghujam titik rangsang Luhan lebih dalam. "Sehunieee, oh, aaaaagh…" Sehun terus menggelitik nipple Luhan dengan ujung lidahnya dan tangannya mengusap punggung Luhan yang basah. Mereka melakukan "itu" sudah untuk yang kedua kalinya malam ini dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur karena sama-sama kelelahan.

"Good night babby Luuu" kata Sehun sambil mengecup poni Luhan yang basah karena keringat. Sehun menyukai sensasi menggelitik di lehernya karena rambut Luhan dan hembusan nafas Luhan di lehernya saat yeoja itu menjadikan bahu Sehun sebagai bantalnya.. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan tidur Luhan dan tidak pernah berniat untuk mengakhirinya...

..

..

..

..

Sehun terbangun jam 02:00 dini hari karena tenggorokannya yang terasa sangat kering. Sehun turun dari ranjang Luhan dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan yeoja yang tertidur dibahunya sampai terbangun dan memakai celana kain khaki-nya yang berserakan di lantai..

"Ahh siall.. air-nya habis" gumam Sehun saat menyadari botol minum di kamar Luhan kosong. Namja itu meraih kemeja putihnya yang tadi dilempar oleh Luhan dan memakainya.. Ia merasa sangat membutuhkan air untuk mengisi cairannya yang hilang akibat aktivitasnya dengan Luhan barusan. Sebelum pergi keluar, sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengecek apakah Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya tapi yeoja yang masih naked itu masih terlelap dengan wajah damainya.. Sehun tersenyum melihat tunangannya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan itu dan keluar untuk mengambil segelas air. Saat berjalan menuju dapur rumah keluarga Xi tidak sengaja Sehun melihat satu-satunya ruangan dengan lampu yang masih menyala, dengan sedikit penasaran namja itu mendekati ruangan itu. Belum sempat Sehun menarik knop pintu untuk membukanya tapi pintu kayu besar itu sudah keburu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria paruh baya dengan ekspresi dinginnya..

"Xi ahjussi.." kata Sehun terkejut. Terkejut karena melihat calon mertuanya ada di rumah karena setahunya tadi sore Xi ahjussi belum ada di rumah dan juga terkejut karena bingung harus menggunakan alasan apa untuk menerangkan keberadaannya di rumah Luhan jam 02:00 dini hari...

"_Mati kau Oh Sehun_" batin Sehun setelah menyadari bahwa aroma sex masih jelas menempel di badannya.. "Ngghhh, ahjussi kapan datang ? Hari ini aku merawat Luhan karena sakit di kepalanya masih terus berlanjut lalu lalu karena sudah larut malam ..." gumam Sehun tidak jelas mencoba memberi penjelasan tentang keberadaannya di rumah Luhan di jam-jam yang tidak lazim seperti ini..

"Yeahh, aku tahu definisi "merawat" bagi anak muda jaman sekarang ini" kata Xi ahjussi dengan wajah datarnya dan Sehun membenci wajah itu. Ia tidak suka bila seseorang memasang wajah datar seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa –padahal dirinya sendiri sering memasang wajah seperti itu–

"Eungh,, yeahh. Tapi ahjussi tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk Luhan dan Luhan adalah tunangannku dan aku akan segera menikahinya setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Ahjussi tidak perlu takut dengan masa depan Luhan karena aku Oh Sehun yang sudah mapan akan selalu membahagiakan Luhan" kata Sehun gelagapan bingung harus menjawab apa, salahkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari calon mertua berdarah dinginnya itu.

"Hahahaa.. Ucapanmu masih sama seperti saat kalian masih berumur 8 tahun. Kata-kata itu sama persis dengan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan padaku" jawab Xi ahjussi sambil tertawa.

"Aku pernah mengatakannya ?" gumam Sehun sambil memutar kembali memorinya dan yaaahh Sehun memang pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu saat ia masih kecil. Sehun kecil yang masih polos merengek kepada Xi ahjussi agar kelak menjodohkan Luhan hanya padanya.

"... _Tapi ahjutti tenang saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk Luhan dan bukankah Luhan adalah tunangan Tehunnie dan aku akan tegera menikahinya tetelah lulus kuliah nanti. Ahjutthii tidak perlu takut dengan matha depan Luhan karena aku Oh Ttehun yang thudah mapan akan thelalu membahagiakan Luhaniiee_"

"Aishhh jinnjjjaa.. Kau sungguh memalukan Oh Sehun" gumam Sehun setelah berhasil mengingat moment ketika dirinya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Sudahlah.. Sepertinya kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pasangan di masa depan" kata Xi ahjussi dan beranjak pergi ke ruang tidurnya. Tapi Sehun mengingat sesuatu hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan dengan mertuanya itu. "Ahjussi, ada sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan tentang Luhan" kata Sehun. "Apa ?" jawab pria paruh baya itu singkat –_pria yang irit bicara_–

"Apa benar Luhan adalah anak haram keluarga Xi ?" tanya Sehun _to the point_. Pertanyaan Sehun barusan sontak membuat pria itu terkejut karena halaman gelap keluarganya terbuka kembali dan lidahnya kelu memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan kepada Sehun.

"Ajhussi tidak perlu menyembunyikan tentang fakta itu lagi, aku sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak lama. Yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah seseorang mengirimkan surat kaleng dan berpuluh-puluh fax yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyebarkan identitas Luhan apabila merger saham tetap dilakukan. Bila itu sampai terjadi, Luhan pasti akan sangat sedih dan merasa sangat dipermalukan. Apa kira-kira ahjussi tahu siapa pelakunya ? Musuh lama mugkin ? Jika ada serahkan nama-nama itu, managerku dan manager Luhan yang akan mengurusnya" jelas Sehun.

"Musuh ? Aku sudah berada di dunia bisnis ini hampir 30 tahun sama seperti ayahmu dan musuh adalah sebuah bagian yang tidak bisa ditiadakan. Kau mau aku menyerahkan nama-nama musuhku selama 30 tahun ini ? maka kau akan mendapat lebih dari 20 halaman penuh anak muda" jelasnya.

"Selalu ada satu musuh bebuyutan diantara banyak musuh" kata Sehun dingin.

"Duduklah. Mengingat bahwa setelah ini aku akan menitipkan kehidupan Luhan sepenuhnya kepadamu maka kau harus tahu tentang masa lalu Luhan dan berjanjilah padaku agar Luhan tidak akan pernah tahu rahasia ini. Satu hal yang harus selalu kau pastikan Sehunah, untuk selamanya sampai kapan pun juga Luhan hanya boleh mengenang eomma-nya sebagai seorang yang paling sempurna di dunia. Arraseo ?" kata Xi ahjussi memberi penekanan pada bagian itu dan Sehun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan berusaha sebaiknya.

"Sama sepertimu, pernikahanku dan Qiannie adalah hasil perjodohan bisnis. Kedua orang tua kami buta akan kesuksesan bisnis masing-masing dan menggadaikan kebahagian anak-anak mereka. Tentu saja aku menyambut bahagia berita pertunangan itu, siapa yang tidak bahagia dijodohkan dengan wanita secantik eomma Luhan. Dia adalah primadona pada jaman kami, sama seperti Luhan dia adalah wanita yang sangat cantik dari dalam maupun luar. Perbedaannya hanya Luhan lebih cenderung bersikap dingin, angkuh dan Qiannie adalah sosok yang hangat" cerita Xi ahjussi. Sehun menyadari betapa mertuanya itu sangat mencintai mendiang istrinya karena hal itu tampak jelas dari perubahan raut wajah Xi ahjussi dari yang dingin menjadi lebih manusiawi.

"Tapi itu hanya sepihak saja karena Qiannie menyukai pria lain. Pria itu adalah Yoon Hyesung tapi sama halnya dengan kami Hyesung juga sudah dijodohkan untuk kepentingan bisnis. Sampai kepada aku dan Qiannie menikah, Hyesung dan Jihyo menikah tapi ... hubungan Qiannie dan Hyesung masih terus berlanjut. Hingga Qiannie hamil, orang lain menyambut bahagia kabar itu tapi aku ... aku tahu bahwa itu bukan anakku.. Itu pasti anak Hyesung karena Qiannie belum sama sekali kusentuh.. Tahun 1993 setelah melahirkan Luhan, Qiannie meminta ijin padaku untuk kabur bersama Hyesung. Saat itu.. saat itu ...Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apalagi selain "Pergilah.. Jemput kebahagianmu", kau tahu? Itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Seharusnya aku melarang Qiannie untuk kabur bersama Hyesung. Jika aku melarangnya pasti sampai saat ini ia masih hidup, masih bisa menemani Luhan..." kata Xi ahjussi dengan mata yang mulai memerah tapi masih terlalu arogant untuk menumpahkan air matanya.. "Maksud ahjussi.. Ny. Xi meninggal karenaa ...?" ucap Sehun terputus karena terlalu terkejut. Jadi benar selama ini pemikiran Sehun bahwa Ny. Xi meninggal bukan karena bunuh diri melainkan karena pembunuhan..

"Yahhh, dia meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil bersama Hyesung. Jihyo mencium gelagat aneh Hyesung dan mengetahui bahwa hari itu suaminya akan kabur bersama dengan Qiannie. Lalu Jihyo yang mendendam mensabotase mobil Hyesung dan terjadilah kecelakaan naas itu. Saat itu aku mengerahkan seluruh kekuasaan dan relasi untuk menutupi fakta kecelakaan Xi Qian Fang dan mengarang cerita selebihnya ke Luhan. Bagaimanapun juga Luhan hanya boleh mengetahui hal-hal yang baik tentang eommanya. Biar saja luka itu aku simpan sendiri. Aku ingin media hanya menuliskan berita yang baik-baik saja tentang mendiang istriku. Jadi sehunah, kau sekarang sudah tahu apa kesalahan terbesar pertamaku. Kau mau tahu yang kedua ?" tanya Xi ahjussi .

"Apa ?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku menelantarkan Luhan. Setiap aku melihat wajah Luhan, aku bisa melihat wajah cantik Qiannie tapi aku juga bisa melihat beberapa bagian wajahnya yang mirip Hyesung. Membuatku tidak sudi untuk melihat wajahnya, membuatku ingin melenyapkan. Hyesung sudah membawa pergi satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai. Sungguh aku menyesal karena tidak merawat Luhan dengan baik dan selalu memberikan kesepian untuk anakku satu-satunya" kata Xi ahjussi menyesal.

"Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak membencimu. Dia tetap menyayangimu, meskipun saat ia dirawat di Rumah Sakit pun ia masih sempat menanyakan kabar ahjussi" kata Sehun menenangkan.

"Jeongmal ? Hahh, akhirnya aku merasa lega sudah menceritakan hal ini denganmu. Jaga Luhan nne dan untuk masalah surat kaleng itu... Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itu adalah ulah Jihyo. Yeoja itu masih menyimpan dendam karena penderitaan yang telah ia tanggung selama perselingkuhan Hyesung dan Qiannie. Serahkan masalah itu padaku dan kau hanya perlu menjaga Luhan" kata Xi ahjussi sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi. Xi Myungsoo, pria berwajah tampan walaupun sudah berumur 55 tahun, selalu percaya diri dengan keputusan bisnisnya yang selalu kontroversial tapi berakhir dengan kesuksesan kini nampak teramat lelah dan kesakitan. Pundaknya yang selalu tegap kini tampak menurun, wajahnya yang selalu tampan dan dingin kini tampak murung dan berantakan. Rencana awalnya hanya untuk ke dapur malah berakhir dengan pembicaraan beratnya dengan Tuan Xi.. Malam yang melelahkan pikir Sehun dan namja itu memutuskan kembali ke kamar Luhan dan duduk untuk mengamati wajah Luhan yang tertidur dengan damainya sambil mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Luhan..

"_Bagaimana caranya aku bisa melindungimu dari masa lalumu sendiri, Lu ?"_

..

..

"Eunghh..."

"Hoaahmmm.. Ouchh, appooo" gumam Luhan yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya dan saat merasakan sedikit perih dibagian selangkangannya saat bergerak.

"Appo Lu ?" tanya seorang namja yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Luhan.

"Sehunniiee" gumam Luhan menyadari bahwa namja yang ada disebelahnya sudah rapi, segar dan tampan, koreksi sangaaat tampannn...

"Apa masih sakit Baby Lu ?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Ehh.. Sedikit tapi sudah tidak terlalu..." jawab Luhan merona sambil menaikan selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.. "Aigooo aigooo,, apa kau malu ? Bukankah semalam aku sudah melihat semuanyaa hmm.. Kenapa masih malu baby Lu ?" goda Sehun yang langsung ditanggapi dengan pukulan Luhan didada nya...

"Sehunniee berbaliklah. Aku mauu ke kamar mandiiiii" rengek Luhan manja.

"Kenapa aku harus berbalik ?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena aku telanjang" gumam Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajah merah merona. Sehun berjerit-jerit dalam hatinya melihat keimutan tunangannya yang sangat sangat sangat sangat imuttt.

"Eiishh.. Arraseo arraseoo, aku akan berbalik" kata Sehun sok sebal. Luhan yang melihat Sehun sudah berbalik langsung mengalungkan selimutnya dan berjalan seperti kepompong ke kamar mandi. Dengan seringaian jahilnya Sehun berbalik dan menginjak ujung selimut yang membalut tubuh Luhan menyebabkan gadis itu hampir terjatuh dengan tubuh telanjangnya..

"Eiiii,, kau mau menggodaku pagi-pagi eoh Luu ?" sindir Sehun kearah Luhan yang telanjang..

"Aaaa.. aniooo.. Yakkkk, aku akan membalasmu nanti siluman rubahh Oh Sehunnnn !" teriak Luhan sambil berlari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Ohh, Sehun sangat mencintai gadis itu. _Sangat mencintainya..._

..

..

Luhan memandang pantulan tubuhnya yang masih basah sehabis mandi, jari-jari lentiknya menyusuri bekas keunguan disekitar leher putihnya terus turun hingga ke kedua payudaranya. Tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda kepemilikan dari Oh Sehun. Tubuh luhan semakin memanas mengingat kejadian semalam. Bagaimana sehun menciumnya, melumat bibirnya, permainan jari Sehun di tempat paling sensitifnya, saat Sehun bergerak dalam dirinya dan saat cairan Sehun menghangatkan rahimnya. Ahhh, pemikiran itu membuat tubuh Luhan memanas dengan bagian bawahnya yang terasa melembab.. "Fiuhhh,, ternyata aku benar-benar mesum" gumam Luhan sambil menepuk kedua pipinya untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunan mesumnya.

Setelah memakai kaos kebesarannya, Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil celana pendek tapi pemandangan Sehun yang sedang menata sarapan di kamarnya menghentikan langkah Luhan.. "Kesini.. Sarapann" kata Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya. Seperti seorang idiot Luhan mendekati Sehun dan duduk dipangkuan tunangannya..

"Kau benar-benar menguji imanku eoh ?" gerutu Sehun sambil melirik paha Luhan yang terekspos karena hanya menggunakan kaos kebesaran..

"Tskk, iman mu memang sangat lemah Tuan Oh. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau memang sering tergoda" jawab Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.. Sehun mencium bibir pucat Luhan..

"Kajja sarapan.. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan kesukaanmu.. Aaaaa" kata Sehun sambil menyuapkan omelet ke mulut Luhan dan langsung disambut oleh Luhan. Perutnya memang sudah berteriak untuk diisi. Biasanya Luhan hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 10 menit untuk sarapan tapi jika itu sarapan bersama Sehun maka akan menjadi 60 menit. Sehun terus menggoda Luhan membuat yeoja itu kesusahan menelan sarapannya dan ohhh jangan lupakan ciuman ciuman yang semakin memperlama sarapan mereka..

..

..

"Kita akan kemana hari ini ?" tanya Sehun yang kini sedang duduk memeluk Luhan dari belakang.. "Eunghhh.. Ahhhh.. Sehuniieee..ahh tidakk ada jadwal syuting ehhm- ?" jawab Luhan disela-sela desahannya. Sehun melarang Luhan untuk memakai celana pendeknya dan bersikeras agar tetap hanya menggunakan kaos kebesarannya. Awalnya mereka hanya duduk-duduk santai dibalkon kamar Luhan dengan Sehun yang memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Tapi memang dasar Sehun yang sedang mesum mode on, tangan namja itu mulai naik ke payudara Luhan dan meremasnya dari luar. Sedangkan tangan yang lainnya digunakan untuk menurunkan kaos dan tali bra Luhan sampai ke lengannya sehingga mempermudah Sehun untuk mengecupi bahu mulus Luhan.

"Anioo.. Aku sudah mengosongkan akhir pekan ini untukmu baby Lu.. Kau mau kemana ? atau kau mau tetap dikamar saja heem ?" tanya Sehun dengan suara husky menandakan bahwa namja itu sedang mengendalikan nafsunya... Luhan tidak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun barusan karena sedang sibuk mendesah. Tangan sehun yang awalnya hanya meremas payudara Luhan dari luar kini sudah meremasnya dari balik kaos Luhan dan melepaskan payudara kenyal itu dari kungkungan bra Luhan kemudian mulai menggoda nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang..

"Ahh aniooo... ahhh- ehhmmm- jika kita dikamar seharian maka kau akan seharian mempermainkan payudarakuu sehuniiieee- geliiii" jawab Luhan susah payah..

"Hah arraseo arraseoo.. lalu kau mau kemana Baby Luuu ?" tanya Sehun sambil membalikan tubuh Luhan agar menghadap dirinya.. Sehun benar-benar menyukai tampang tunangannya sekarang, wajah merah merona, mata sayu menahan gairah, kaos yang tersingkap setengahnya menampilkan bagian kewanitaan Luhan yang hanya tertutup celana dalam..

"Terserah sehunniiiieeee" kata Luhan dengan aksen manjanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pembukaan galleri baru di Myeondong saja. Temanku Kris baru saja membuka galleri lukisannya disana. Kau mau menemaniku kesana ?" tanya Sehun sambil merapikan rambut Luhan yang sedikit berantakan.

"Neee, tentu saja aku mauu.. Pembukaan galleri baru selalu menyuguhkan pelayan-pelayan cantik dan aku tidak mau tunanganku yang seorang playboy kronis ini kesana sendirian" kata Luhan sambil mencubit hidung mancung Sehun. "Appoo yaaa.. Aku tidak play boyy hissshhh" gerutu Sehun. Setelah bersiap-siap selama kurang lebih sejam, akhirnya kedua pasangan itu sampai di pembukaan galleri teman Sehun di Myeondong. Pasangan itu terlihat sangat serasi, Luhan nampak cantik dengan dress biru selututnya dan rambutnya lurus dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Jangan lupakan poni-nya yang membuat Luhan seperti barbie berjalan dengan hiasan pita disampingnya. Sedangkan sang namja juga terlihat sangat tampan dengan kemeja biru senada dress Luhan dan celana kain putihnya yang membuat tampilan Sehun terkesan casual, rambutnya ditata keatas semakin mempertampan wajah sempurna seorang Oh Sehun.. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan Luhan yang menempel manja di lengan Sehun. Semua orang yang melihat mereka pun langsung menatap kagum sekaligus iri karena keserasian kedua pasangan itu..

"Hyungg .." panggil Sehun melihat sosok namja tinggi yang dari jauh nampak seperti bule dibandingkan orang korea pikir Luhan.

"Auuww sehunah.. Kukira kau tidak akan datang.. Heiii, apakah wanita cantik disebelahmu adalah ballerina nasional Korea yang terkenal itu ?" tanya Kris.

"Nee.. Xi Luhan imnida. Gallerimu sangat bagus" kata Luhan sambil menebar senyum kharismatiknya dan langsung membuat Kris mengerti mengapa orang-orang di Korea sangat memuja ballerina nasional mereka. Karena sosok Xi Luhan memang sangat menggemaskan dan penuh karisma..

"Yakkk hyungg ! Aku akan melaporkanmu dengan Tao noona karena memandang tunanganku terusss" seru Sehun kesal melihat Kris yang tidak menutupi kekagumannya terhadap kecantikan Luhan.. "Hehehe.. Tenanglah maknae, kau terlalu possesive. Lagipula bagiku tidak ada wanita yang lebih cantik dari Tao tao kuuu" jawab Kris sambil terkekeh dan Sehun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.. Ahh, Luhan sangat menyukai saat saat dimana Sehun sedang cemburu.

"Ahh,, Luhan ssi apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku meminjam Sehun-mu sebentar ? Aku harus memperkenalkan Sehun dengan seorang klien yang sangat sangat ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai model utamanya. Bolehkah ?" tanya Kris.

"Tentu saja.. Aku akan berkeliling galleri kalau begitu" kata Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sebentar ?" tanya Sehun sambil mengelus pipi lembut Luhan dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Luhan. Kris yang melihat pasangan itu berlovey dovey hanya bisa memutar matanya malas "Eisshhh,, Luhanmu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa di galleriku. Kajja" kata Kris. Setelah sehun pergi dengan Kris, Luhan memutuskan untuk berkeliling galleri Kris. "Daebakkk.. Kris benar-benar titisan picasso. Kriscasso" gumam Luhan mengagumi keindahan lukisan Kris. Langkah Luhan terhenti disebuah lukisan berukuran sangat besar, lukisan abstrak tapi masih bisa menceritakan suatu kepedihan, sakit hati dan hal-hal yang menyakitkan.

"Kau juga menyukai lukisan ini ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sama-sama mengaggumi lukisan Kris yang satu ini.. "Neee.. Lukisan ini benar-benar mampu menceritakan tentang kepedihan seseorang. Kriscasso daebakkk" sahut Luhan.

"Yahh.. Aku juga beranggapan demikian. Hmmm, sebenarnya ini adalah lukisanku hehehe" kata ahjumma tadi.. "Eohh jinjjayoo ? Mianhaee aku kira ini lukisan Kris juga" sahut Luhan gelagapan setelah mengecek keterangan dibawah kanvas yang menyatakan bahwa lukisan ini memang lukisan dari seseorang bernama **Yoon Jihyo**.

"Gwenchana... Aku melukisnya saat mengetahui tentang perselingkuhan suamiku.. Tanpa sadar kuas-kuas itu mencoret-coret kanvas dan tadaaaa lihat hasilnya.." kata Jihyo bangga..

"Perselingkuhan ? Mianhae, itu pasti sangat menyakitkan bagimu" sesal Luhan. _– Sangat menyakitkan Luhan.. Sangatttt ! Dan sebentar lagi kau juga harus menebus rasa sakit di dadaku yang sudah eomma sialanmu torehkan ! Dan secara tidak sengaja kita bertemu disini Luhannie sayang, bukankah ini akan mempermudah semua rencanaku.. Hyesung, Qian Fang kalian harus melihat detik-detik kematian anak kalian dari atas sana. Rasakan pembalasanku – _batin Jihyo sambil menyeringai penuh kelicikan.

"Auww" ringis Luhan saat denyutan menyakitkan kembali menyerang kepalanya, berada di ruangan ribut memang selalu membuat kepala Luhan berdenyut kesakitan. Tubuh yeoja itu sedikit limbung, untung saja Jihyo dengan sigap menangkap lengan Luhan sehingga yeoja itu tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Gwenchana ?" tanya Jihyo dingin.

"Gwenchana.. Aku memang sering sakit kepala. Gomawo" kata Luhan susah payah sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. "Ayo sini kuantar ke tempat yang lebih sepi. Musiknya terlalu keras disini" kata Jihyo menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil menuntun tubuh ringkih Luhan menaiki tangga..

– _Sudah saatnya.. Xi Qian Fang, waktu pembalasanku sudah tibaa_ _–_

"Hyungg.. Aku mau menemui Luhan dulu" kata Sehun pada Kris. Entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui Luhan detik ini juga.. "Eishh,, kau benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari tunangan cantikmu itu,eoh ?" dengus Kris.

"Anioo hyung.. Kau seperti tidak tahu pasangan baru saja. Kajja antarkan aku mencari Luhan" kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Kris, persis seperti seorang donsaeng kecil menarik hyung tertua..

"Kau benar benar masih seorang maknae" dengus Kris.

Sehun dan Kris berjalan memutari galleri yang memang sangat luas itu tapi Luhan masih belum nampak juga. Entah kenapa degupan jantung Sehun semakin meningkat saat satu demi satu ruangan ia lewati tapi nihil.. Tidak ada Luhan disana..

"Eishh dimana yeoja itu ?" gerutu Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya..

"Sebentar aku tanyakan dengan para pelayan" kata Kris sambil bergegas menanyai satu persatu pelayan pembawa minuman yang lewat.. Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari Luhan, suara tawa pengunjung, dengungan musik yang keras seakan berputar di mata Sehun.

"Baby Lu eodiseoyo ?" gumam Sehun frustasi.

"Heyy.. Kata salah satu pelayan dia melihat Luhan berjalan bersama salah satu kurator terkenalku dan pelukis-ku.. Kau tenang saja, Nyonya Yoon sangat baik" kata Kris yang mengampiri Sehun.

"Ny. Yoon nuguya ?" tanya Sehun.

"Yoon Jihyo. Salah satu kaum atas yang terkenal di Cheongdamdong. Dia adalah janda dari Yoon Hyesung pemilik dari Bunka Departemen Store yang terkenal itu, Hun" jelas Kris.

"MWOO ?! Luhan bersama dengan janda Yoon Hyesung ?! Hyungg kajja ! Jebbaalll kita harus cepat-cepat mencari Luhan ! Kata pelayan itu kemana mereka pergi ? Hyunggg !" teriak Sehun panik membuat para pengunjung lain memperhartikan Sehun dan Kris saat ini.

"Sehunahh tunggu ! Ada apa dengan Ny. Yoon ?" teriak Kris dibelakang Sehun, namja itu berlari menaiki tangga untuk mengecek keberadaan Luhan tapi masih juga nihil. "Hyunggg kenapa mereka tidak ada dimana-mana ?" frustasi Sehun. Para security pun juga berpencar untuk mencari Luhan tapi Luhan masih belum ditemukan..

"Lantai 1 sudah, Lantai 2 sudah, Lantai 3 sudah.. Atapp ! Yaaa, atapp ! Kajja" teriak Kris sambil berlari menuju atap.. "Shittt dikunciii dari luar" teriak Sehun. Kris dan Sehun secara bersamaan mendobrak pintu besi itu, tapi pintu yang kokoh itu masih belum nampak akan terbuka.. Sehun tidak peduli bila ia harus menghancurkan pundaknya yang penting pintu ini harus terbukaa...

Hanaaa ...

Dullll ...

Set ...

Teriakan para pengunjung yang menghitung mundur pembukaan menggema diseluruh galleri, Kris memang menyiapkan acara kembang api ini untuk pemotongan pita galleri-nya. Sayang dirinya malah terjebak dalam masalah Sehun. Seiring dengan teriakan Set dari para pengunjung dan dentuman kembang api, pintu itu-pun berhasil didobrak oleh Kris dan Sehun. Nafas Sehun tercekat melihat Luhan yang sudah menggantung-gantung di udara. Jihyo hendak melemparkan Luhan kebawah dari, walaupun gedung ini tidak seberapa tinggi tapi tetap saja jatuh dari atap akan menyebabkan kefatalan belum lagi luka Luhan yang belum sembuh benar.

"Jihyo ssi hentikan" teriak Sehun dengan suara bergetar dan Kris secara diam-diam menekan handphonenya memanggil security keatas.

"Hentikan ?! Ini adalah pembalasankuu ! Aku sudah menunggu saat ini seumur hidupku dan heyyyy ! Hyesung ! Qian Fangg ! Lihatlah anak kalian sebentar lagi akan menyusul kalian ke nereka !" teriak Jihyo seperti orang gila..

"Tenanglah.. Aku mohon.. Membunuh Luhan hanya akan menambahkan masalahmu saja.. Jeballl lepaskan Luhan" mohon Sehun.

"Begitukah ? Lalu apakah kau mau menggantikan posisinya anak muda, hha ? Apa kau rela menggantikan posisi Luhan ?" tanya Jihyo dingin.

"Ne ! Jeballl jangan sakiti tunanganku.. Aku rela menggantikannya, kau bisa melemparku ke bawah" kata Sehun dengan mata memerahnya. Luhan membelalakan matanya hendak protes tapi Jihyo dengan cepat menyeret tubuh Luhan dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Sehun dengan cepat menghampiri Luhan yang tersungkur..

"Baby, gwenchana ? Appo ? Sudah kubilang jangan kemana-kemana" kata Sehun sambil menangis.. "Sehuniie.. Sehuniie bodoh kenapa mau menggantikan posisiku ?" erang Luhan.

"Gwenchana, saranghae" kata Sehun pelan.

"Argghhhh" teriak Sehun merasakan tendangan high heels Jihyo dipunggungnya. "Jangan berani mendekat !" teriak Jihyo yang melihat Kris berlari untuk membantu sahabatnya..

"Ikut aku !" teriak Jihyo seperti orang kesetanan dan menarik lengan Sehun yang tersungkur ke tepi atap.. "Bukankah membunuhmu sama dengan membunuh Luhan ? Hahahha, ini bahkan lebih bagus daripada rencana awalku. Dengan begini kau akan tahu rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi sama seperti ibu mu yang merebut orang yang ku sayangi !" kata Jihyo puas.. Sehun menutup matanya secara perlahan merasakan cengkraman tangan Jihyo dikerahnya lepas dan yang terakhir didengarnya hanya teriakan dari tunangan tercintanya.. Dua orang polisi datang di tempat kejadian dan langsung mengamankan Jihyo, tapi terlambat karena sekarang tubuh Sehun sudah lepas dari tangannya dan siap untuk jatuh kebawah ...

_Saranghae Oh Luhan_ ..

**- END -**

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

.. **Belum kok.. belum END #dilempar reader -_-**

..

..

Untunglah pengalaman Sehun sebagai seorang aktor memberi inspirasi bagi namja itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dari peristiwa itu. Saat tubuhnya terjun kebawah dengan cepat Sehun meraih tiang yang terpasang di gedung itu sehingga ia tidak terjatuh berkeping-keping kebawah.

"Pabbooo... Pabbooo.. Pabbooooo.. Kau bisa terluka sehunnieee" teriak Luhan sambil menangis. Kedua orang itu sedang berada di kantor Kris dan habis diobati luka-lukanya oleh ahli medis..

"Ssshh.. Jangan menangis lagi baby Lu.. Bukankah aku baik-baik saja sekarang" kata Sehun sambil merengkuh tubuh Luhan yang bergetar karena menangis..

"Tapi.. tapi sehuniee hampir meninggal karena aku" gumam Luhan ditengah tangisannya.

"Aku rela mati jika itu demi keselamatanmu Lu" sahut Sehun.

"Pabbo namja" gumam Luhan..

Brakkk ...

"Luhan ! Sehun !" teriak Xi ahjussi saat memasuki kantor Kris. Pria paruh baya itu hampir terkena serangan jantung setelah menerima kabar itu dari sekertarisnya..

"Gwenchana ? Gwenchanaa Lu ? Putriku baik-baik saja ?" kata tuan Xi sambil memeluk erat putrinya. Luhan terharu karena perlakuan appa-nya.. Anioo, pria ini bukan appanya.. Appa-nya adalah seseorang asing yang bernama Yoon Hyesung, begitu kata Jihyo padanya.

"Mianhae karena sudah membuat anda khawatir" kata Luhan bergetar.

"Andwaeee ! Apapun yang Jihyo katakan kau akan tetap menjadi anakku ! Kau adalah putri dari Xi Myungsoo dan Xi Qian Fang !" teriak tuan Xi sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ditubuh mungil Luhan. Tangisan Luhan semakin deras mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya appa-nya sangat menyayanginya dan rela menanggung kesalahan ibu-nya demi Luhan..

"Aku sangat menyayangi appa. Luhann sayang appa" kata Luhan.. Sehun tersenyum melihat akhirnya masalah keluarga Xi sudah selesai.. _Yahhh, setidaknya satu masalah sudah terselesaikan.._

..

..

..

..

..

Setelah peristiwa itu nasib Jihyo benar-benar ada ditangan Tuan Xi, masih belum jelas hukuman apa yang akan diberikan oleh Tuan Xi untuk Jihyo karena sudah melukai putrinya. Sudah seminggu ini Luhan irit berbicara, seperti bukan Luhan. Yeoja itu lebih banyak merenung dan melamun, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun sedih. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat Luhan yang seperti ini, seakan yeoja itu sedang menderita sendirian tanpa mau membagi kesedihannya dengan Sehun. Namja itu mengerti bahwa Luhan masih susah menerima kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah anak dari hasil perselingkuhan ibunya tapi tetap saja Sehun sebal melihat Luhan yang kerjanya hanya melamun. "Luuu" kata Sehun pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang..

"Nee sehunnie ?" jawab Luhan masih dengan aksen manjanya..

"Akhir-akhir ini kita terkena masalah bertubi-tubi. Mungkin sedikit liburan bisa menjernihkan pikiran kita" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam sayang tangan Luhan.

"Liburan ?" kata Luhan yang terlihat antusias..

"Ne.. Aku sudah memesan tiket ke Pulau Nami.. Kau mau ?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku mauu ! Pulau Nami sangat indahhh ! Kapan kita akan berangkat ?" tanya Luhan yang sekarang sudah nampak tersenyum kembali. Ia harus berterima kasih pada ide Kyungsoo yang menyarankan untuk mengajak Luhan berlibur ternyata berhasil membuat Luhan kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, sekarang juga kita bisa berangkat" kata Sehun.

"Jeongmal ?" seru Luhan terkejut.

"Tentu saja ! Itulah keuntungan karena mengencani seorang Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan babby Lu" kata Sehun bangga. "Gomawooooo... Saranghae Oh Sehunnnn" teriak Luhan sambil mengecup bibir tipis Sehun.

"Nado saranghae" jawab Sehun sambil merengkuh kembali bibir Luhan yang menjadi favoritenya.

..

..

..

..

Setelah bersiap-siap super cepat, Sehun dan Luhan berangkat menuju ke pelabuhan untuk menaiki kapal ferry untuk sampai di Pulau Nami "_Welcome in Namira Republic_"..

"Kita sudah sampai.. Kajja" kata Sehun sambil mengangkat tasnya dan tas Luhan.. Sedari tadi Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karena hal ini terasa seperti _honey moon_-nya dengan Sehun. Apalagi Pulau Nami terkenal dengan romantisme, sangat cocok digunakan untuk pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey.

"Dimana penginapan kita Sehunniee ?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun setelah melewati imigrasi masuk Pulau Nami.. "Hmmm, sebentar lagi akan ada orang dari penginapan yang membawa tas kita ke penginapan. Jadi kita bisa langsung berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Pulau Nami" kata Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk, Sehun adalah orang yang sangat tertata. Seluruh jadwal dan aktivitas kedepannya seakan sudah terencana, beda dengan Luhan yang selalu bermoto "_Go with the flow_".

Petugas penginapan yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya datang dan membawa tas mereka ke penginapan sambil menyerahkan sebuah map ke Sehun.

"Jadi.. Princess Lulu mau kemana sekarang ?" tanya Sehun sambil membentangkan map-nya..

"Hmmm... Yang seperti di winter sonata itu Sehunnieee.. Aku ingin kesanaaa" kata Luhan sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sehun.. "Jalan Gingko..? Kajja" kata Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan. Setelah berjalan dari gerbang kedatangan Pulau Nami sekitar 10 menit, mereka sampai di Jalan Gingko yang sangat terkenal. Jalanan itu sangat indah, pohon-pohon berjejer dengan sangat rapi dan berwarna putih karena tertutup salju...

"Huwaaa indahnyaaaa" seru Luhan kegirangan. Yeoja itu langsung berloncat-loncat diantara hamparan salju, sambil menendang-nendang salju didepannya... Sehun tersenyum melihat kelakuan yeoja nya..

"Sehunniee palliiiii" teriak Luhan sambil berlari-lari merentangkan tangannya seperti seorang burung yang bebas terbang.. Bukkkk..

"Appooo yaaa" teriak Luhan karena terkena lemparan bola salju Sehun dan namja yang diteriaki hanya memeletkan lidahnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Luhan membalas lemparan bola salju Sehun tapi masih meleset karena memang si rubah Sehun sangat gesit.

"Bweee.. Tidak kenaaaa" ejek Sehun yang langsung membuat Luhan naik pitam dan semakin ganas melempari Sehun. Pasangan aneh itu sedang menikmati acara lempar bola salju disepanjang jalan Gingko membuat para wisatawan lain terkekeh melihat tingkah konyol pasangan aneh itu...

..

"Hahh capeknyaaaa.. Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa melemparmu dengan bola saljuku.. Uuu menyebalkan" gerutu Luhan yang kini sedang duduk ditaman tepi jalan Gingko..

"Hehehe.. Kau bukan lawan yang sepadan untukku Oh Luhan" kata Sehun bangga. Luhan mempotkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Sehun barusan..

"Aku membencimuu" gerutu Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang" kata Sehun sambil membersihkan salju yang menempel ditudung jaket Luhan... Setelah selesai membersihkan tudung jaket Luhan, namja itu mengambil sebongkah salju dan membuatnya menjadi bola salju..

"Igooo.. Aku akan berbaik hati untuk menyerah dengan sukarela" kata Sehun sambil menyerahkan bola salju itu ke Luhan. Yeoja yang didepannya langsung tersenyum sumringah karena akhirnya ia bisa mengenai Sehun... Plaaakkkk ... Bunyi bola salju yang mengenai kepala Sehun..

"Appooo" rengek Sehun..

"Ishhh.. Mana ada dilempar bola salju itu sakit ? Kau sangat manja" dengus Luhan. Setelah menghabiskan waktu berbincang-bincang ditepi jalan Gingko selama beberapa menit, pasangan itu melanjutkan tour keliling Pulau Nami mereka..

"Lihatlah.. Omoo, Choi Jinwoo eonni sangat cantik di foto itu" kata Luhan sambil melihat poster Winter Sonata yang memang menjadi icon Pulau Nami..

"Ne... Jinwoo noona sangat cantik dan anggun" kata Sehun sambil melongo mengagumi poster Winter Sonata..

"Ishhhh.. Playboy kronissss" protes Luhan sambil menjewer telinga Sehun untuk menjauh dari poster Choi Jinwo... "Yakkkk appooo.. Kau rusa setaaannnn.. Yakkk" aduh Sehun selama perjalanan.. Sehun dan Luhan menghabiskan waktu untuk berkeliling Pulau Nami, mulai dari mengunjungi Jalan Gigko, Jalan Sakura, Studio Seni Kerajinan Tangan dan Loka Karya Daur Ulang dimana para turis dapat menikmati berbagai pengalaman seperti mendengarkan musik di live café, membuat karya seni dari barang bekas dan sebagainya. "Sudah sore, kajja kita ke penginapan sebelum seluruh listrik di Pulau ini dimatikan" kata Sehun..

"Hmmmm. Mereka selalu mematikan listrik di malam hari ?" tanya Luhan.

"Nee.. Sehingga para turis bisa lebih menyatu dengan alam katanya" jawab Sehun. Pasangan itu sampai di penginapan yang sudah dipesan Sehun. Penginapannya sangat indah, khas rumah kuno korea.

"Kita akan tidur satu kamar ?" tanya Luhan grogi.

"Neee.. Kalau aku pesan dua kamar, toh juga kau pasti akan merengek untuk tidur sekamar denganku. Daripada buang-buang uang" kata Sehun..

"Yakkk, memang kapan aku merengek untuk tidur sekamar dengan Sehunniee" gumam Luhan sambil menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada Sehun..

"Kau mau berendam air panas dulu hmm ? Aku sudah memesan kolam air hangat untuk kita berdua saja" kata Sehun sambil menciumi pipi Luhan yang semakin memerah membayangkan dirinya dan Sehun berdua di kolam air hangat..

"Eiiii.. Kenapa tiba-tiba pipimu memerah ? Apa kau sedang memikirkan kita berdua di kolam air hangat hmm ? Kau sangat sangat mesumm" goda Sehun.

"Aniiiiooo.. Aku tidak mesum" gumam Luhan..

"Kajja kita berendam.. Berendam air hangat dimusim dingin pasti sangat enak" kata Sehun sambil menarik tangan Luhan keluar dari kamar..

..

..

..

..

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyewa dua kolam air hangat hihihi" kata Luhan. Yahhh, Sehun memang menyewa dua kolam air hangat yang bersebelahan dan hanya dibatasi oleh pagar bambu karena Sehun memang menghormati privasi Luhan. Ia tidak akan menyentuh Luhan tanpa persetujuan dari Luhan.

"Tentu saja.. Aku kan seorang gentleman sejati" sahut Sehun diseberang sana..

"Ahhh hangatnya... Berendam air hangat diudara terbuka memang daebaaakkk" seru Sehun merasa seluruh pegalya teratasi oleh buih hangat kolam itu. Namja itu menutup matanya menikmati sensasi menenangkan dari kolam ini, sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seorang gadis tengah berdiri di tepi kolam Sehun...

"Sehunniiiee" kata yeoja itu manja.. Dengan perlahan Sehun membuka kedua matanya dan mendapati Luhan sedang berdiri ditepi kolam air hangatnya.. Luhan terlihat sangat cantik dari bawah, kulit putihnya yang terlihat bersinar karena campuran basah dan pantulan cahaya bulan, tubuh langsing sexy nya, rambutnya yang basah dan tubuh sexy itu hanya tertutupi oleh sehelai handuk. Sehun menelan salivanya susah payah berusaha untuk tidak menerkam Luhan saat ini juga..

"Lu ?" gumam Sehun terkejut. Yeoja yang ditatapi hanya menampilkan smirk-nya sambil membuka simpul handuk yang menutupi kulit mulusnya...

"Aku tidak suka sendirian di kolam sebesar itu" kata Luhan santai sambil turun masuk kedalam kolam Sehun... "Luuu kau mau menggodaku eoh ?" desah Sehun merasakan Luhan yang semakin mendekat dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun..

"Apa salahnya menggoda tunangan sendiri eoh ?" gumam Luhan sambil merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya ke Sehun..

"Apa malam ini aku boleh memakan santapanku lagi hmm ?" kata Sehun sambil menggoda nipple Luhan yang sudah menegang didalam air..

"Ahh- neeee.. Hmmm... Sehunahhh-" desah Luhan tidak karuan merasakan permainan tangan Sehun ditubuhnya.. "So baby.. Tonight im gonna eat you, baby deer" kata Sehun ..

Dan malam penuh desahan pun kembali menghiasi Pulau Nami...

Desahan dari kamar pasangan Oh.

..

..

..

..

Tebece :P

Hihihihii..,Mian klo chapt ini ratingnya M.. Authornya lagi yadong akuttt ketularan Jongin #eh...

Baiklahhh... Review n critics still needed ... Dan GOMAWOOOOOO buat yang sudah review, 133 reviews kyaaaa ! Ga nyangkaa bakal lebih dari 100 :') Thankyuuu. chucucucuucucucuu :*

Mind to review again ? :)


End file.
